Family Ties
by Ferrywings60
Summary: What if Mako and Bolin had a younger sister? POV is her's. Possible OOC of original characters. M for language and a few suggested moments.I suck at summeries. Story line follows for most part, but her story is different than the mains' story. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA THEN DON'T READ! If you're willing to branch out and read something a little different than please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

L.O.K Fanfiction

~Family Ties~

Possible O.C.C

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING with Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I do own Jade, Hana, Zane, Tytus (Ty), Lu, Skid, Leon, Riken, Shad, Ren, and others in here that are too many to name. Those characters are mine!

**(A/N: Hope you like it. POV is Mako and Bolin's younger sister, Jade, who is one year younger than Bolin and two years younger than Mako. If you don't like it... well ok then? If you wanna review, IT ENCOURAGED! :) please review, I'd love to hear feed back. please enjoy :))**

**~Chapter 1~**

I woke up to a bright light smacking me in the face. It hurt, even with my eyes closed, and I groaned, jerking my blanket over my face. No, it couldn't be time to get up yet. I felt as if I just fell asleep, and I could feel the dark bags under my eyes screaming at me for rest.

"Don't go back to sleep. Get up Jade!" Hana called from my door, annoyance dripping from her voice. I could just picture her leaning against my door frame, her arms crossed and rolling her eyes. Why? Why did she have to wake me up before twelve every day?

"Go… away." I muttered, shooting a blast of fire at the over head light. The crash of the ceiling light echoed in the room and it grew incredible dark again. I smirked, fourth light bulb this week, and it was only Tuesday.

"Stop breaking Toza's lights! He's gonna kick you out of the arena." Hana laughed a little, turning on the side lamp, not giving up. I didn't hear her move but when the light came on, I knew she walked into my room and was standing next to my night stand.

It was probably six in the morning, time to get up for work. My brothers were already practicing for the final round on their way to the probending tournament, and Korra was most likely with them. I still had a hard time believing _The Avatar_ wanted to be a pro bender like Mako and Bolin. She could have been doing so many other cool things, like saving the city or bending the crap outta criminals just for fun, but Korra stayed and trained none the less. Korra was one of the few girls who actually competed, Mako wouldn't let me when I asked him if I could join the fire ferrets, and she was good. Like _really_ good. A little stiff at first, but she's gotten much better with practice. Mako and Bolin were really helping her, and it was fun to watch Korra kick their butts every once and a while.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Hana was completely ready and awake, smirking at my sleepy state, and I shook my head. She was standing at my nightstand like I predicted, Pabu perched happily around her shoulder. Morning people, they're the scariest people in the world.

"Come on… give me three more minutes. The Sun isn't even up!" I complained, laying back down, my face shoved in my pillow. My pillow was still warm and it welcomed me happily. Three more minutes, that's all I needed to be ready.

My waterbending friend wouldn't stand for my sad pleas, and I felt the sharp smack of a water whip crack on the back of my head, drenching me in water. The cold water caused goose bumps to pop up everywhere on my hot skin, and I regretting grabbing ice cold water to drink before I went to sleep. Fabulous… absolutely fabulous.

My long black hair stayed up in its sloppy ponytail as I sat up, water dripping down my face and back. The simple tank top and loose pants I wore gave no temperature support, and chills ran up and down my spine. Cold water plus the constant air conditioning in the arena were not a good combination.

Hana laugh, holding her stomach, and greeted, "Morning!" the satisfaction gleaming in her eyes. She knew I was cold, and that fact only made her happier. I could only nod and stand up.

"You're gonna get it later… I swear." I grumbled heading towards the bathroom to shower.

Today was going to be a long day.

**(A/N: This is one of the shortest chapters out of all of them, relax. They won't all be like this, I promise. Please review and I'll keep you updated ASAP :3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**(A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and please review. :3 if you don't like... ok :/ but please don't review flames, I don't like them at all)**

I finished my shower quickly, and dried the water out of my hair with a quick flick on my wrist and twirl of fire. That's how I usually dried my hair, the fire not burning anything but making my hair flat and smooth. It took no time at all, and made the lazy bender inside of me satisfied.

I picked my favorite gold ribbon and slid it under my hair, pulling it up and tying it into a tight ponytail. That's how I loved wearing my hair, up and outta the way. With it out of the way, I could do anything with ease and no distraction, plus firebending could get heated, and the less hair sticking to the back of my neck, the better.

I dressed quickly and walked out of the small bathroom.

The rooms in the arena living area weren't giant rooms, nor were they closet rooms. They were big enough for a bed, dresser, night stand and small window on the wall. The closet bathroom connected to the door was very small, but you weren't living in it, so it got the job done even with its size.

My room had soft beige walls, beautiful golden designs bordering the ceiling and floor, and dark mahogany floor boards stretched from wall to wall. The window was facing the nearby water, always catching the setting sun as it slowly sank down behind the air temple, and I swore I had the best view out of every room Toza offered. There was also a secret ledge under the window only Hana and I knew about, it reaching out far enough to sit on, but not enough to be seen from the window. I sat on it during the night when I couldn't sleep, and I've fallen asleep there more than once, forgetting to go back inside when tiredness hit me.

I wouldn't tell Toza, Mako or Bolin about it, telling them would take the specialness out of it. If everyone knew about it, the ledge could no longer be my get away. I needed a place now and again to just calm down, look over the water, and relax. I hated showing emotion, a trait I'm positive I picked up from Mako, and taking a second to calm down stopped any emotion from crossing my face was a good thing. Hana agreed with keeping the spot a secret, though she's not too keen on me keeping my emotions locked away. She usually goes on about feelings and the unhealthiness of it all, but I end up zoning out until she hits me with another water whip. She was really fond of doing that.

The clothes I wore to work in the arena were light and air, yet covered all the right parts. My shirt, a silk sleeveless shirt that had a soft tan color with a deep gray, black embroidered vest over top of that. It stopped right at the base of my neck, and the top closed its self with two clips that looked like a black design sown into it. I wore a black and gold waist sash, tilting it slightly on my hips, it feeling more comfortable that way. My pants were a simple black, hugging my legs a little more than the pants I wore to sleep did, and they stopped at my ankles. The well fitting black shoes I wore were a little scuffed up for all the years of work I've worn them, but I loved them none the less. Again, everything was simple yet effective. That was my style I guess, and it worked well.

My feet smoothly ran over the wooden floor toward the training area, and the made the faintest clicking noise was they went. Hana had left a while ago, letting me get ready, and she was most likely waiting for me down in the training area. Hana didn't have to work for a room like I did, hell she didn't even have to work at all. Her father was the main architect of Republic City, designing many main central points of the city, so she was loaded without even trying.

We became friends when we were little, going to school together. When I left school, taking Toza's offer to pay me for working for him, she left with me. Her parents couldn't careless that Hana left school, knowing she was already super smart and they had the financial back bone to help her out if she needed it, and she now follows me around and keeps me company all day. Some days she does her own thing, like seeing other people and run other errands, and I have the entire day to myself. Not that I didn't like having her around, I loved it, but I wasn't possessive over her either. She can go and do her own thing; I have no problem with it. But it is nice to have her around especially when Mako and Bolin and off somewhere, either training or working somewhere else, and the training area gets really quiet. Company is good, helps keep you sane.

I walked down the stairs from the attic where the rooms were, and saw my assumptions were correct.

Hana sat cross-legged, sitting on stacks of earth bending disks while she fiddled around with water, and the Fire Ferrets trio was working up a sweat while training. Mako and Bolin wore their worn down white tank tops and black pants, while Korra wore her usual outfit. A small frown crossed my lips when I saw the split stitching at the top of Mako's shirt and at the base of Bolin's. We couldn't afford new shirts, with payment of rent and food, we barley had enough money left over just in case. Toza was generous to me, but not that generous, and Mako's job didn't pay much. Bolin didn't work, Mako wouldn't let him, so we had less money then we should've. Mako had no choice but let me work, but he grumbles about it all the time.

Hana saw me coming over, but didn't stray her eyes from watching the three train.

Hana would love to be a probender. She always dreamed about it, and told me about it all the time, no matter how many times I begged her not to. It was the one exception her father had with her leaving school. She couldn't be a probender. He thought it dangerous, and a very pointless sport. Pointless? No. Dangerous? Only if you didn't pay attention. Mako and Bolin have come out of matches seriously hurt before, and I could see her father's reasoning behind his thoughts on probending. Hana loved it none the less.

Pabu curled up in Hana's lap, and I merely rolled my eyes. The team's beloved mascot was so lazy it was unbelievable. His red little head perched its self on her knees, and he breathed slowly in a sleeping manor.

"He's just using you as a sleeping post, you know that?" I snorted, smirking at my best friend and the little ferret.

"No, Pabu loves me. Don't you Pabu?"

Pabu merely lifted his head, glanced at us, then turned back to sleep. Lazy little fur bucket.

"Fire ferrets are helpless, but adorable, little creatures. Now a shadow wolf, those things are good pets." I smirked at my friend's sudden chill and quick shake of her head. Hana HATED, and I'm not underestimating this when I say hated, my shadow wolf Shadow. Yes, I realize it's an unoriginal name… I got him when I was five… get over your selves.

Shadow, a thin but strong wolf with a sleek black coat was my oldest companion, and my truest friend. I got him as a birthday present before my parents... pasted. Shadow was a rare breed of wolf that could slink in and out of the dark, not make a noise as he walk, and sneak up on anyone or anything. I loved him to death, and he loved me right back.

At the mention of his species, Shadow appeared at my side, brushing up against my hand lightly and affectionately. Hana made a face as I rubbed his head happily.

"Good boy. See? Good pet." I only laughed at Hana as she stuck her tongue out at us, and cuddled a suddenly confused Pabu closer to her chest.

"Hey! I ain't payin' you to stand around. Start cleaning up."

Toza called from the corner hallway closer to Hana and me. He was so demanding.

I simply rolled my eyes and started to work. I was supposed to clean around the training area. Shining and polishing things, wiping the floors down to be clean, rubbing off or painting over burnt marks on the walls. Just general cleaning stuff that had to be done to make the area look its best. On nights when probending happened, I worked on cleaning the arena and making everything spick and span for the spectators and benders.

About half way through cleaning the training area, I stopped and watch the ferrets train. It was every bender for them self, and it was super entertaining to watch the three go at each other. Korra was kicking Bolin's butt, throwing water at him left and right, but he managed to retaliate with a disk or two every minute or so. Mako would draw Korra away from Bolin every couple of times and the two would spar, water verse fire. Fire would knick Korra's arm guards just barley before she turned from the blast, sending her own whips and blasts Mako's way. The two were evenly matched, and neither one couldn't grab the upper hand over the other.

Bolin jumped back in, trying to take both, and the three elements mixed violently. Twirls of rock and fire, water slamming into the previous combination. Each time they spared it was different, and had a new intensity the last match didn't have. They were all getting better, and it was obvious.

Suddenly, Bolin miss stepped and a disk flew my way instead of heading towards Korra. Traveling at dangerous speeds towards my face, I barely had time to duck, hearing the earth break and crash into the wall exactly where my head once was.

I shot up; looking in their direction, but not one of them had any idea of what just happened. Hana was laughing her ass off over on the disks she was sitting on, and I was still in a slight shock. My own brother almost smashed my head in with a chunk of rock, and he didn't know!

I push my bangs back behind my right ear, them falling loose during the duck, and I threw my hands up in the air.

"What the hell Bo-Bo?!" I yelled at him over the radio playing and them training, using the nickname I gave him when I was little, "Be careful! You almost took my head off."

Bolin spun around so quickly to glare at me I swore he would fall over from whiplash. His face was as red as their uniform.

"Stop calling me Bo-Bo!" He angrily whined, getting distracted enough for Korra to get a second and trip him with her water whip.

He grunted as his back hit the training mat, and I tried to hold my smile in, it quivering on my lips, threatening to show. Mako and Korra stopped hurling elements at each other and laughed a little, the earthbender rubbing his butt in pain.

"Nice going Korra. Bolin pay more attention." Mako smirked, looking down at Bolin. It was a playful joke, but Bolin pouted none the less, crossing his arms over him chest and humfing to himself. Pabu saw his owner's distress and scurried over to Bolin, crawling up his shoulder and licking his face until Bolin smiled.

"Wooh, I'm tired. That was great training guys, we're getting better." Korra said, pulling her helmet off.

"You guys think you'll be ready for the match tonight? I hear the RabbaRoos' are pretty tough. Plus it's the last match that decides if you get in the tournament or not." I questioned, slightly joking about the RabbaRoos but serious about being ready. The RabbaRoos were no threat, and we all knew it.

"Are you kidding me? We're awesome! We can't kick anyone's butt! The tournament is ours for the taking!" Bolin boasted, punching the air triumphantly with Pabu on his shoulder. The ferret only stared at Bolin's over excitement, and Mako and Korra laughed at their fellow team mate. I rolled my eyes with a small smirk playing on my lips. My brother.

I finished my work around two o'clock and Hana and I went to go eat lunch outside the training center. I wasn't a huge fan of eating energy bars and water for lunch, so walking into the city to our favorite noodle shop was no hassle to me.

Hana and I walked down the side walk streets, cars flying by back and forth next to us, and I turned to look at her.

Hana's black hair was down around her face and shoulders, and her tan skin complimented it nicely. Her brown eyes were looking all around, taking in the city we saw almost every day, and she smiled a little as she looked. The top of her head was about to my chin, and she walked with a little spring in her step. Hana wasn't too short, nor was I too tall. I was an inch or two shorter than Mako, making me normal height. Hana's parents were kinda short, and she inherited that from them.

Hana looked back at me, and then made a face at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, running her hand over her face, causing me to smile.

"No, Hana, there's not. I just zoned out. Hey are you coming to the match tonight? Will your dad let you?" I asked her curiously, moving my hands into my pocket. I really hoped she could go, it was really boring without her. Sure the bending was fantastic and I loved watching the ferrets win, but when Hana's there, all of her obnoxious cheering and hilarious comments just make the experience ten times better.

Her shoulders shrugged in a slightly bummed manor, and she quietly predicted, "Knowing my _lovely _and _amazingly compassionate_ father, he'll say no."

The sarcasm in the tone made me smile, but the smile fell when I realize what she was saying.

"Aw seriously? Why can't he let you have a little fun? He's such a buzz kill all the time."

I knew grumbling about her dad wasn't going to make things better or work in our favor, but it sure did feel good.

She sighed, and nodded, "He's just too protective over his only daughter. But sorry, I really wish I could go."

We sat down at a table in the noodle shop, and a silence passed between us. The idea came to me in a matter of minutes, and a mischievous smirk broke across my face.

"Well… why don't you just not tell him?"

She glanced up from the table to look at me, confusion written in her expression.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what I meant, but she just didn't want to think about it.

I leaned forward a little, as if telling a secret and my smile grew a little.

"Just don't tell him you're coming to watch the match. Lie and say you're going to someone else's house. Come on, live a little!"

The nervousness of it all crossed her face for about two seconds before a smirk of her own showed.

"Brilliant."

"I try." I jokingly bragged, sitting back happily.

Hana smiled at me and replied as our food was set on the table, "Then I'll see you tonight at the arena."

My own smile showed. Tonight was going to be fun, I could feel it.

**(A/N: End of 2 :) Hope you liked. Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**(A/N: I enjoyed writing the fight scene, I really did. I hope you have liked the story so far and stay with it till the end, there's a lot of chapters :P)**

"WOOH! Let's go ferrets!" Hana cheered with the crowd, her hands thrown up and waving them around. We were on the edge of our seats, the match about to begin. The ferrets just walked onto the arena (the one I just finished cleaning ten minutes before people came in by the way) , and the RabbaRoos watched them walk on. I was siked, extremely ready to see the ferrets take down another opponent to make it into the tournament. They were so close, even I could taste it.

We sat in the V.I.P box with Toza, a simple perk he let me have for cleaning up so well, and Toza was already screaming his head off at them to win. For an old man, he sure could scream a lot.

I owed Toza a lot, besides the fact he was letting me rent the extra room he had along with the apartment for Mako and Bolin. He let me work, he let me have a room to live in even if I wasn't a probender, and he's just always been there for us. He always got pumped up and happy for the matches. He mainly got happy since he couldn't fight anymore because of his age, and watching was the next best thing, but I had a feeling deep inside he really did want the fire ferrets to win. He was a grumpy old man most of the time, but I knew there was a sweet man inside of him… somewhere.

Hana sat next to me, jumping up and down in her seat, getting ready for the match. I only smiled. I love my friend.

"Welcome everyone!" The announcer started, "Tonight we have an excellent match for you! The fearsome RabbaRoos verses your own, FIRE FERRETS!" The crowd cheers loudly as the fire ferrets wave at them, stepping onto the arena area, and suddenly everything grows serious.

"Let the match… BEGIN!"

Cheers flood the air and rocked my ear drums in the best way possible. All three names of the ferrets and one or two names of the RabbaRoos were screamed towards the benders, and their praise made this odd sense of pride fill up inside of me. Those were my brothers and my friend. They worked so hard for all of this, and the praise was theirs.

"And here we go! And the buzzer goes off. Mako is at th-"

The announcer's annoying voice moved out of my head, and my own voice took over explaining what was going on.

Mako made the first move, sending quick jabs of fire towards one of the RabbaRoos, and all hell broke loose. Korra sprung into action, her and Bolin teaming up while Mako fought off the opposing earthbender. Rock flew, smashing into the ground and fire shot it back toward its thrower. Water sprayed and fire singed everything it could. Mako took two good hits to the gut and chest, sending him back a section. The fire ferrets moved back as the RabbaRoos advanced.

I stood up, my knuckles turning a pale white as I gripped the bar surrounding the V.I.P. area, leaning over the railing. Things were getting intense, and it was impossible not to watch.

Mako stood firmly, recovering from the past blows, and fire kicked two RabbaRoos out their area, quickly taking their ground back. There we go, those were the ferrets I knew.

"Come on ferrets!" I shouted, cupping the side of my mouth with my hand to extend my voice. Hana was soon by my side, screaming just as much as I was, excitement filling both of us.

Bolin and Mako worked flawlessly together, sending two RabbaRoos back and off the platform, leaving Korra the firebender. Korra squared off strongly, dodging everything the RabbaRoo was throwing at her. She bobbed and weaved, spinning flawlessly and sending a powerful shot of water towards the guy's chest, his body almost folding in half as it flew into the water below. A full blown knock out in the first round. Fire ferrets win.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly to myself, hitting the bar, overjoyed. Hana was jumping up and down and cheering, while Toza simply nodded in approval. We made it to the tournament.

"Come on, let's go." I encouraged Hana and Toza, moving towards the back door of the V.I.P area. Hana and I practically ran to the side room for the ferrets, and we burst through the door.

Korra had just taken off her helmet and Mako and Bolin were laughing and talking about the match.

"You guys were fantastic!" I praised high-fiving Korra and hugging my brothers.

"She's right. We saw everything and you guys were fantastic!" Hana added, sitting on the bench.

Mako smiled. "Well thanks you guys. And don't worry, I found a solution to our issue with getting the money for the tournament pot."

Before I could even ask what he was talking about, a tall, dark haired girl walked in wearing fancy motorcycle gear and she went over and hugged Mako. He hugged her back, his arms going around her waist, and my eyebrows shot up. Who the hell is she?

I turned to Korra, who surprisingly looked at little upset, for some clarity. She simply nodded towards the outside hallway, and I followed, extremely confused.

"Who's the chick?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Korra sighed, avoiding my eyes. I didn't understand why she was acting like this, Korra never showed this side of her. I didn't even know she _had_ this side to her!

She stayed quiet for a moment, egging my impatient self on, and I felt my attention getting antsy. My fingers wanted to twitch as I looked at Korra's face, my toes moving inside my shoes.

"Asami." Korra simply muttered. Her tone of voice was a little cold, mixed with splashes of hurt and a twinge of anger, "She's Mako's new girlfriend. Her dad is the inventor of the Satomobile and he's offered to pay our way into the tournament."

This surprised me quite a bit. Mako's girlfriend, rich dad, paying into tournament? It all seemed a little sketchy to me, and I could tell Korra felt the same. Who just appears out of nowhere, says a few flirty words to win over a guy, and then throw money out to strangers just for the good of it?

"How does Mako even know her? Hate to say it, but he doesn't get out much." I admitted, making a small smile spread on Korra's face. I knew that would work, but I was still curious on how Mako met this random chick.

"That maybe true, but he met her the one time he was out. He told Bo and me that when he was walking to the trolley coming home from work, he was running across the street when Asami came out of nowhere and hit him with her moped-"

I cut Korra off with a loud cry, "SHE HIT HIM WITH HER MOPED!? THE FUCK KORRA!?"

Korra's hand quickly slammed over my mouth and she pushed me against the wall.

"Shut up Jade! Do want them to hear you?!" She hissed, looking back at the door. No movement came from the door, and Korra relaxed a little. I was yelling against her hand, which I was struggling to get off my mouth. I managed to get her hand off once or twice, words slipping out of my raging mouth.

"-Who the hell hits –"

"Jade!"

"- a moped! What is this world coming to where girls hit people with vehicles and its all ok? Korra!"

"Look!" Korra cut me off from my ranting, giving me a stern look with the snappy word, "I don't like it either. We know nothing about her and she just seems… I don't know… up to something."

Korra's voice was a quiet whisper, but I could sense her uneasiness about the whole situation. I needed to lay off; it wasn't like it was her fault or idea to have Asami around. I would just have to learn more about Asami before I could make a judgment on her, no matter how hard holding my tongue against her would be. Hate me if I'm wrong, but I'm not a huge fan of girls hanging over my older brother.

I merely nodded at Korra and walked around her back into the room. Mako was still busy with Asami and Bolin was looking at himself in a mirror. Hana raised a thin eyebrow at me to ask where I've been, but I shook my head, telling her to drop it. She did… but I knew she'd bring it back up later.

A sudden idea popped in my head and I smiled.

"Well I bet you all are extremely tired from probending. Hana and I are just going to go. I have to take her home anyway. I'll see you all later!" I smiled a grinning smile and grabbed Hana's arm. Confusion passed over everyone as I practically dragged my friend out of the room, Hana throwing one or two byes back towards the group.

When we got in the hallway, Hana looked furious and shocked.

"What are we doing? Why are leaving? Am I actually going home?"

"No of course not," I replied rolling my eyes, "We're going out."

"Going out where?"

The smile on my face stretched across my face as I calmly answered, "We're going to The Tigerdillo's"

**(A/N: Now the fun chapters Action, parties, and everything in between. :) Language gets a little rough in the next chapter, just saying. Review please ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~ **

**(Now the fun. Ladies and Gentalman, enjoy)**

"Hoooly Crap." Hana said beside me, the two of us standing on the sidewalk parallel to the Tigerdillo. The smile on her face was priceless, and we hadn't even stepped inside yet. The Tigerdillo was the biggest and fastest running club in all on Republic City. It was full every night and had the best reputation ten years running. The owner of the club was both a millionaire and a huge fan of probending. He comes to every match the city holds, and there's always a large party afterwards, no matter who wins the match. Mako usually doesn't let me go to the parties, he says they're no good and can only get me into trouble. I usually blew him off and went anyway, and by doing such I became great friends with the owner, Lee Wontle. Everyone called him Lee though.

"You wanna go inside?" I asked playfully, smirking at Hana as her features were frozen in utter happiness. This is what she needed, to live a little. With the prison of a home she lived in, the least I could do was let her have a little fun when we hung out.

"Wha- OF COURSE!" She practically squealed. She was happy, more like ecstatic! I couldn't hold the smile back on my face as we walked forward towards the door.

We got in simply, with a quick hand shake and a twenty in the bouncer's pocket, and Hana and I were engulfed in the party.

Music flooded the air, swarming my head and rocking my brain into a sweet numbed state. I didn't even know what song it was, but the rush it gave my body was unbelievably incredible. You could hear the clink of glasses and the slosh of liquid over the roaring beat, and the smell of alcohol captured my senses. I needed three things at that moment; a drink, a man, and room on the dance floor.

"Ok, here's the plan," I yelled over the music next to Hana, who was wide eyed and captured by everything, "You like something that isn't in the position of someone else, take it! Get a drink; get someone to dance with, and REGRET NOTHING!" I laughed at the last part, and she took to my instructions. We started towards the bar when the hostess with the mostess showed up.

Lee sauntered up, one lady on each of his arms, and the biggest smirk on his thin lips. His hair was slicked back and the size of his pupils showed he already had a few drinks himself.

"There's my girl! Hey, I saw the match tonight. Tell your boys and girl they get better every match. I won all the money I put on them and more!" Lee chuckled cockily and let go of one of girls to throw a lazy arm around me. I was use to this. Lee had an issue or two with personal space.

"Will do Lee. Lee, this is my best friend and all time savor, Hana Matton."

The minute I spoke her last name, Lee's ears perked up. Lee knew exactly who her father was, and I could see Hana put up an arrogance act when I said her last name. Hana didn't have one arrogant bone in her body, but she could sure act it well.

"Matton… you mean like Kiro Matton? The greatest architect Republic City has ever had? Well hello Hana. Nice to meet you." Lee respectfully nodded and shook her hand. I had never seen Lee so humble, and it took all my will power not to laugh out loud.

"You too. This place is amazing." Hana complimented, flashing a brilliant smile at Lee. He could only smile back and nod again.

"Victor, drinks are on the house for these two… all night." Lee generously offered, placing his arm back near the random woman, who clung to it desperately as if it was the single thing keeping her alive. Come to think of it, he probably was the only way she was living.

"Why thank you Lee. You have a good night now." I played, smirking right back at Lee. He laughed and went on his way, taking the desperate women with him. This was going to be a fun night.

Victor handed Hana and me two full glasses of fire whiskey, and I downed the burning liquid with a quick tilt of my head.

This stuff was around even when Avatar Aang was still alive, and I hoped it never went away. The burn, the fiery cinnamon smell; everything about the deliciously tempting drink was amazing, and I would never stop drinking it… ever.

The burn and alcohol were waking everything about me up, and I look at Hana. She seemed at home and perfectly content. Her drink swirled in its glass, and I smiled at her.

"Let's go have fun."

With those four words, we went off and our night got started.

It was about two hours later, and my mind was spinning. The lights that flooded the dance floor swirled in the back of my head, and I was floating in air. Is this what it felt like to be an airbender? If it was, it would be so fucking amazing to be an airbender! My feet would stumble once or twice, but I wouldn't fall. Everything was amazing… so colorful…

"JADE!"

Hana yelled for me and I swirled around. The music flowed in my ears and laughed with my swimming brain, and I found my friend. It took me a second and a few blinks to register what was going on. Hana was sitting on one of the colorful couches next to the dance floor, a drink in her hand which was spilling a little on the floor, and she smiled at me. Man she looked like she was happy, I wanna be happy too!

I plopped down next to her and threw my arm around her shoulder. Was she always this blurry? Oh well.

"Hey there buddy!" I cheered, drinking more of my whiskey as she laughed with me at nothing.

"Jade, there you are! I-I want… you… to mee-et my new friend. Wh… wait, what's your name again?" Hana looked at the dude next to her as she stuttered out her sentence.

The dude was muscular and gripped onto his own bottle of fire whiskey. He had his dark brown hair short enough it was right above his eyebrows, and he had slight streaks of blonde in the front bangs of his hair. His face had a goofy grin plastered on it, and he was chuckling to himself as we spoke. He was in-shape, by what I could tell, and he wore basic clothes that fit him well. Nothing to fancy, nothing too poor… ish.

"I'm Hana, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand as he smiled more.

"NO! I'm Hana!" Hana yelled back, hitting his arm.

We broke into roaring laughter, falling over each other in a stupid heap. My sides were hurting, and I gripped at them, while I squeezed my eyes shut in laughter. This kid was fucking hilarious!

"Oh… right. Never mind. I-I'm Zane. Hana says… says your name is Jade. Is that true? Cause I-I-I've never met a Jade before." Zane got closer to my face, or that's what it looked like, as he looked at my face. His breath reeked of whiskey and peppermints, and I backed up laughing.

"Yes, yes sir I am Jade. Nice to meet you. What… what magic do you posses?"

My eyes blinked a few more times as they grew fuzzy again. I didn't know human could morph in and out of focus.

"I am an earthbender. I can move rocks! Hey, hey watch this!" Zane giggled to himself as he looked around.

Suddenly the ground around the bar shook and a few empty stools lifted up. It was awesome!

I started laughing, unable to stop, and Hana and I laughed together as Zane smiled in pride. The few at the bar looked at us, some shocked and some angry.

Lee came outta nowhere and made a face at me.

"Yo! Jade! I said no bending in here! You, you all gotta leave for the night."

I groaned up happily up at the owner. Man, he was such a fucking buzz kill. He always ruined my fun! Hana looked just as sad as I felt, and I glanced over at Zane. He wasn't paying attention, and his eyes glanced all around the room.

"Al-alright Lee. H-hey Zane, fix the damn bar would you?" I slurred, blinking once or twice to clear my thoughts, which really didn't help at all.

Zane's head snapped back and forth between the bar and me, and he only shrugged. With a quick flick of the wrist, the bar was back to normal, and I swear to the spirits I saw the bartender roll his eyes. Victor… he was ok.

"Come on guys." I stood up shakily and gripped onto the back of the couch. I looked around and giggled. Everything was spinning, but it was ok cause it didn't make me nauseous. It only brought more smiles.

I don't remember how we got to the door, or how we got to the harbor, and I especially don't remember how we acquired a full bottle of Fire whiskey. My feet were dangling over the edge of one of the docks, and I was laying flat out on the wood surface with Hana on my left and Zane on my right. We were passing the bottle around, taking swig after swig as we played with our different elements above our heads. I swirled and twisted my fire, making different and shapes out of it and dancing it around.

Zane was causing small chunks of earth to explode and rejoin together in slow motion, while Hana had water flow and play with the double elements. This was nice. My mind was buzzing and vibrating inside my skull, while the cool night air rushed over the three of us and made the atmosphere relax-able.

I had never felt like this before… I don't think I've gotten this drunk before. I could feel my insides dancing and waltzing with each other, and my head was singing random tunes which sounded almost like airbending melodies** (A/N: Which btw sounds Indian)**. The stars were twirling with Zane's exploding pieces of rock and Hana's water, making a beautiful canvas of nature in front of me.

"Everything's… so,"- hiccup- "fucking beautiful." I said amazing, giggling to myself as I twirled more fire. I had an odd habit of hiccupping and giggling when I got drunk, I've been told it's quiet funny actually.

"Yo-you know what?" Hana muttered looking at me, her head turned on the deck.

I glanced over at her. Her eyes were dilated like crazy, and her smile was goofy.

"Wh" –hiccup- "-at?" I wondered, feeling my eyebrows scrunching together at her question. This could be serious! What Hana was about to say could be like… life changing!

"It's like… really warm outside. Ya know? Do you feel it?" Her voice was quiet, but I could totally feel what she was talking about!

"Woah…" I stared back up at the sky and closed my eyes again. I was floating again, and I could feel myself get higher and higher as I floated. I bet Korra couldn't even float up this high!

"Hey you three, let me talk to you."

A sudden unknown voice spoke, and brought my cloud crashing down. I sat up, opening one eye, and my vision grew blurry and swirled. Not a good swirled.

A man, very short man, stood at the end of the dock near the city, and had his hands in his pockets. He looked official; maybe he wanted some of our whiskey.

"I know your Jade, Mako and Bolin's younger sister. You work for Toza correct?" He smirk a greasy grin as he watched me struggle to stand up. It was like, moving against gravity. Fuck gravity man!

The mention of my dead beat brother made me frown, and I slurred, "Yeah, so what? Did Mako send you after me? He's not the boss of me!" I pointed an accused finger at the man who suddenly split into three. When did he do that? Did he have brothers?

"No no my dear. I work with Toza also… but after hours. He wanted to talk to you all about dark probending."

"Da-"hiccup "-rk probending?" What was this short funny man talking about? Where was the fire whiskey?

"Yes. If you're interested, meet me in the arena, Thursday night. Bring your friends over there."

"HI MAN!" Zane yelled happily, waving upside down. Hana giggled as Zane waved, and the man merely rolled his eyes.

"I will see you Thursday night Ms. Jade." He handed me a small card, then disappeared. I turned in a complete circle before giving up, excepting defeat, and I stole the bottle from Zane, chugging a good part of it, and coughing a little.

"Aw, you stole my girlfriend." Zane pouted, causing me to giggle along with Hana.

I suddenly got the best idea in the world.

"Woah! Guys! Oh my spirits guys! Guys! Guys! I have an IDEA!" I shouted, sloshing a little of the drink. Hana and Zane both looked at me. Zane smiled and whistled as he waited for my idea, and Hana stared up wide eyed.

"Let's go-"hiccup "s-swimming!"

I pointed to the air temple and smiled.

**(A/N: I had wayyy too much fun writing this chapter. Hope you liked it and please review! ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**(A/N: Aftermath of being drunk= not fun... at all! Enjoy :))**

"Korra! When is she gonna wake up is she ok what is she doing here why does she look like that why is there a bruise on her face what going on? Korra Korra Korra Korra!" Ikki rambled off somewhere in the dark.

My head pounded, and I mean pounded. My eyes were squeezed shut, trying hard the block out the burning sunlight, and I felt the object far off in the sky hammering itself into my sore brain. It was blinding pain, and it wouldn't stop. My stomach screamed at me and clawed at my insides, tearing up my guts and frying my esophagus. My arms hurt, and legs wouldn't move on command. My face suddenly had an unexplainable sting to it, and I felt like a jellyfish-frog had sucked on my face all night long. What the hell happened last night? Where was I? What was that loud and obnoxiously noise?

"Ikki! Shut up for a sec. She looks like she's in pain. Jinora, can you take Ikki and Meelo and go get me some clean water? And some towels? Don't worry about waking Tenzin up; I'll take care of this." Korra spoke in hush tones, which I was thankful for, but apparently the kids didn't know what a hangover is.

"Ok Korra!" Jinora said happily.

"SEE YOU SOON KORRA AND STRANGE LADY!" Meelo yelled, practically driving a screwdriver farther into my head. Words hurt, they hurt so bad. All the words hurt.

I heard feet scamper off, and felt some air fly by as they left. Just Korra and I were left.

Just before I said a word, my lovely friend from last night decided to make a reappearance. My eyes shot open and I jumped to my knees, doubling over while my stomach twisted and did twenty jumping jacks. Two gags then a hurl, I watch auburn colored vomit hit the tan floor outside and an empty feeling filled me quickly, along with the feeling of being tired and dizziness. A headache slammed my thoughts around my head and slapped my internally. I blinked and kept coughing, the nasty coughs racking my body.

I felt Korra's hand rub my back and make sure my ponytail didn't get in my way of my coughing, while she made sure my I didn't fall over into my own vomit. I owed Korra, but how did she find me?

I didn't want to move, nor did I want to stay in a coughing position. I needed to sit down somewhere quiet and cold, away from the sun and heat.

"Tell me how I can help. What do you need?" She asked quickly, still soothing me.

"K…Korra. I need cold and quiet… please." I begged, covering my eyes and face with my hands, not touching my left side which hurt like a bitch.

"Cold and quiet, got it." Korra went into protection mode quicker than I thought possible, and she stood up. She created a rock hut that block out all sunlight, and she formed non dripping icicles on the ceiling and corners of the floor. It got so quiet and dark; it was an amazing relief that couldn't be more welcomed.

I realized that we were in one of the open court yards of the air temple, but how the fuck did I get here?

I sat down, my back against the cold rock, and I sighed in relief. Korra sat next to me, setting a small flame down on the floor in front of us, just so we could see each other, and she looked at me. I held my head in between my legs as I sat, so I couldn't see her expression, but I sure as hell could imagine it. Her deep blue eyes staring at me disapprovingly, her mouth in a slight frown, but her eyebrows frowned down in worry. She cared, but she was also strict on the rules when it came to me.

"Tell me what happened Jade." Korra quietly whispered, touching my arm lightly. I flinched away. That hurt, why did that hurt?

I looked down at my arms, and gasped slightly. In the small fire light, I saw dark and ugly bruises cover my arms and one or two on my legs. What the heck?!

"Wha-? Korra?" I looked at her, really looked at her, legitly scared. I even let that pain emotion show on my hurt face as I looked at her. I remembered nothing… NOTHING from the night. Well maybe one or two flashes of Hana and this random guy, along with glass after glass of fire whiskey. Then this man who was ugly and short handing me something, saying something about probending? Dark probending? I didn't know. All I knew was I had no idea why I hurt all over and why I was on Air Temple Island.

"You don't remember much, if not anything, right?" She asked, looking both sad and understanding, like she completely understood what I was feeling. That was a little comforting, but I was still scared. How did I forget everything? I really didn't think I drank that much… or at least I don't remember drinking that much. I might as well have drank Lee out of all his fire whiskey and not known. And there was no saying I didn't do that. But, where were Hana and that dude? Why did I wake up alone?

"I knew to find you out here cause Hana called me from her house with a hangover like yours, if not worse. Don't worry, her dad didn't find out, but she told me something about you swimming over here after a fight, and that I'd find you here. Do you remember any of that?" Korra answered my mental questions, looking at me with tons of worry, and a little anxiety. She was waiting for the kids to come back with the water and towels. I knew she was going to help heal my arms, legs, and face with the water, and I was happy about that.

"I have no memory from the night before… I'm sorry Korra." I said a little defeated. Damn I sounded like an idiot right now. Hungover and helpless… this was a great morning.

"Don't worry about it Jade, it'll all be ok. Where is Jinora with that water?" Korra looked around, like that would help in our tiny box.

Just on cue, there was a light knock on the rock, and Jinora said, "Korra? I brought what you wanted. Don't worry; Meelo and Ikki aren't here, so it's quiet out here." Damn that girl was smarter than I gave her credit for.

Korra opened the door slightly and Jinora came in, placing the stuff down, and smiling at me.

"Thanks Jinora, I really appreciate this." I thanked quietly, squinting at the small sliver of light flooding my dark sanctuary. She only smiled at me and walked out, Korra reclosing the door.

The longer we sat in the dark, the better my head felt. The pain in my body was slowly fading as Korra used her amazing healing abilities and fixed my arms and legs, not even leaving the faintest of bruises behind. Maybe she really could do everything.

"There we go. Now to make that nasty bruise on your face vanish." Korra laughed, turning my chin back and forth, looking at it. I smiled a little, blushing slightly with embarrassment, and I looked down. The bruise didn't feel normal; it stung and was hot, like really hot. It felt like I got punched by the sun and it gave me a burn along with the bruise, and let me tell you, it didn't feel pleasant.

Out of now where, right before Korra could touch my face, the ground around us shook and the walls fell. Burning hot sunlight stabbed into my eyes, head and surrounding skin, and I screamed as I covered my eyes, curling up, taking to escape back to the darkness. What the heck? Who ruined my hide out?

The two voices I really didn't want to hear right now became clear against the loud ringing and heartbeat in my ears, and I knew I was fucked.

"Korr-what the hell? Jade! We've been looking for you all night! What's wrong with you? Why is there vomit on the ground? Why do you look like you're in pain? Are you ok? What's going on? Korra!" Mako fumed. I could feel the steam rising from his body about two feet in front of us, and I shuddered with my eyes closed tightly. Damn, I was afraid he'd find me. Bolin was nice when I had a hangover, but Mako… no he had to be a dick and yell his head off until my ear bled.

"Mako!" Korra quietly hissed, anger filling her hushed tone, "Shut up and calm down! She has a hell of a hangover and I found her here this morning. I almost had her headache gone before you two barged in." I felt her tense next to me, and I opened my eyes slowly.

The light still hurt when I opened my eyes, but the pain was slightly less. Bolin looked sad and apologetic towards me, while Mako just looked angry. Spirits… he was always mad at me. I stood slowly, gripping my gut and blinking once or twice. My head was spinning a little but I could stand up properly. My knees were a little shaky, but the felt better than they did five minutes ago. I didn't notice the three of them staring at my face until I blinked a tenth time, my eyes and brain adjusting to the light. Bolin looked worried, as did Korra, but Mako looked scared and angry. Was it really that bad of a bruise?

"Uh, Jade… I don't want to alarm you but… uh, did you get kicked in the face buy a serpent-donkey?" Bolin asked, pointing at my face. What? I looked at Korra, who conjured a mirror out of ice from the water nearby. I almost stepped back when I saw my reflection.

The bruise stretched from the top of my left eyebrow, over to the side of my nose, down my cheek, and looped across my jaw back up to my eyebrow. It almost made an odd crescent shape on my face. It was both intriguing and scary, and I couldn't stop looking at it. The most shocking part was the thin dark red outline of the entire scar. Burnt skin. The thin band wrapped around the bruise was burned skin, and there was only one kind of person who could have given me that. I got punched in the face by a firebender. Great…

I could see perfectly fine out of it, it was just unattractive. Korra lowered the mirror and I came face to face with Mako.

"What happened?" Mako asked, trying to calm himself down, taking deep yet shaky breaths. He really did care.

I thought about it. "Imma guess that after I suggested swimming, somebody came up to me, we fought, I most likely won since I'm over here, then I decided to swim." That was the best guess I could come up with, and it sounded like something that would really happen.

"But when did you lose your shoe?"

"My wha- oh… I just realized that was gone." I wiggled my bare foot as I looked down at it. Well what do you know, I lost my shoe. Weird.

"But what I wanna know is how did you guys know to find me? Korra told me Hana only called her." I asked, looking back at the boys, my head finally hurting less.

"When we woke up, Korra wasn't there ready to train. So we got worried. Then when we saw Shadow walking around looking for you, we got extremely worried. We came here to see if we could find Korra and ask if she saw you. And well, now we're here." Bolin explained, doing his little hand gestures back and forth, thinking the little movements would help explain things.

"But I can't BELIEVE you went out and got so drunk you can't remember anything! What's the matter with you? You could've got hurt, or worse." Mako scolded. Oh great… here we go again.

Shadow appeared next to my side and nuzzled into me, thanking spirits that I was safe. I pet him affectionately, trying hard to ignore Mako's pestering. The three of them were watching me pet Shadow, and Mako grew impatient.

"Jade!" He barked, making my blood boil. Why did he have to act my father? He cared too much, and it really pissed me off.

"I'm not dealing with this Mako. Just leave me alone and I'll see you all later. Thanks a lot Korra; I really do owe you big time." I smiled at Korra and refused to look at Mako. I was mad at him, he was mad at me. We didn't need to talk about it; we just needed to blow off steam. So when I walked away, Shadow by my side, Korra was the only one trying to stop me. Bolin was smart not to interfere, and the pride leaking from Mako and I was so strong it could've choked someone. I needed to see Hana… and find my shoe.

**(On to Hana's house! Where do you think her shoe went? I know... do u? Please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

**(A/N: I don't have mush to say this time... so just Enjoy)**

Hana's house was big… and I mean really big. The mansion was towering over the outskirts of Republic City, and its beauty never failed to amaze me. Beautiful water tribe colors and designs covered the house, her father being born in the northern water tribe and her grandmother coming from the southern water tribe like Master Katara, and it was all so amazing. I never really had seen true water tribe décor before I met Hana, and for an odd reason, I absolutely loved it.

I knocked on her big front door and their butler answered. He looked me up and down quickly with his noise in the air, his eyes staying on my one barefoot.

"Uh, Mistress Hana and Master Zane are up in the Mistress's chambers… waiting for you." He glanced over me again before moving out of the way. Shadow stepped in beside me and the butler shook his head, pretending not to see him. I liked this guy.

I quietly walked up their grand front stairs and turned the corner. Left, up a few stairs, right, and then second door on the right. I knew my way around her house… as scary as that is…

I knocked on her door, impatiently stating, "Hana! Open the door… please?" I added the please on the end to have her open the door faster. Cause let's face it… I'm not like the most patient person ever, but I'm alright.

"Open it yourself!"

Typical Hana.

I opened the door and looked around her room. All the curtains were closed but the lamps around her room were on. Zane sat on the love seat she had next to her bed and Hana was cross legged on her giant fluffy bed. They both looked really tired, tired like I felt, and both smiled at me as I walked in.

I walked into her room and flopped down next to her happily, squirming down into the cold comforters. I crossed my ankles and stretched out, making myself at home.

"Well hi to you too." Hana sarcastically greeted, shoving me playfully. I shoved her back laughing, when a boot fell into my lap.

"That's yours. I woke up on the docks alone hugging onto that. Enjoy having that back." Zane joked, smirking at me while he sipped his coffee. My shoe!

"Aw thanks! I was looking for this! Mako and Bo-Bo were confused on why I woke up by myself on Air Temple Island without one shoe on."

"They saw you?" Hana gasped, looking at me shocked.

"Yeah. Korra helped me out with some of the bruises, but before she could heal my face-"

"Beautiful." Hana commented.

"-they showed up. Mako and I fought, blah blah blah, and then I came here. But Shadow missed me, didn't you buddy?" I laughed as he jumped up, laying across my legs. His head stayed on my knee as Hana shook her head.

"Cool! You gotta shadow wolf. I wish I had one." Zane whined, drinking more coffee, causing Hana and me to laugh.

"Hey," I started, "Hana, do you remember who I fought? Or even what the hell happened?" I really wanted to find out what happened to us last night, everything blurring together. I couldn't remember, but there was a tiny part of the back of my brain which hoped they would know something.

"I'm no help, I can't remember anything either." Zane put out there, shrugging slightly.

"I remember you talking to that weird man, then suggesting swimming. I think you got your one shoe off, that's why it was off your foot, but before you got the other off these guys showed up." Hana was rubbing her temples in concentration as Zane and I watched her, mesmerized.

"He said some bad words against probending and something about sloppy work, then you punched him. You guys fought for a while until I got you off of him and one of his friends pulled him off. I think you were winning, but I couldn't tell. But the dude looked big… or I think so. I don't know, but after that everything is gone. I don't even know how I got home." Hana finished, looking at me with a simple shrug. Well that was a lot more than I remembered! That information was so helpful!

"It all makes sense now. Thanks girl." I said smiling, leaning back more. That made sense, and I was honestly ok with it.

"But… what were you and that weird guy talking about? I couldn't hear you guys." Hana asked, turning more towards me.

I suddenly remembered the piece of paper the man gave me, and I pulled it out of my back pocket. It was a little messed up, after swimming with me and all, but I could still make out the words on it.

"Twelve o'clock sharp, probending arena, don't be late." I read the card out loud, my eyebrows coming together in confusion. What? Probending arena at midnight? Would Toza even allow that? But didn't that man say something about working with Toza? I couldn't remember, but I wanted to find out who this man was.

"So you guy wanna come of not?" I smirked at them, already knowing their answer.

They looked at each other, before smiling and replying simultaneously, "Let's do this."

It was about five minutes until midnight, and Hana, Zane, and I stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for something… anything really. Mako and Bolin had already gone to sleep a long time ago, and they thought I was safe and dreaming happily in my bed. Idiots… did they not know me?

Anyway, I stood, leaning against the sides, and played with fire. I snapped my fingers, and with every snap the color would change. Orange, deep red, blue, white, purple, light green, then back to orange. All these colors would flicker into a small flame, dancing up and around my pointer finger, then slide happily back into my hand. I loved playing with fire; it had its own life. Sure you could control it and direct it, but every flame you created was its own, dancing and moving in its own unique way. Hana never understood what I meant when I said this, but I knew she felt the same about water when she moved it.

"Yo Jade!" Zane called out, "When is the du-"

"Hello Ms. Jade. Nice to see you again."

We all turned to see the short man walking towards us with a smirk plastered on his lips. He had his hands behind his back, and the sharp black suit he wore made him look only creepier as he walked towards us.

"I'm just glad you showed up. Last time I saw you, you were slightly… uh incoherent." He smirked creepily, putting out his hand for me to take.

I shook it warily, and asked, "And you are?" The confused expression on my face seemed to amuse him.

"Mr. Yung. I work with Toza… after hours. He would like to introduce you to dark probending."

"What's dark probending?" Hana wondered, Zane and her joining me near the man.

"Dark probending, my dear," Yung stated, "Is just like probending… but a tad darker. Toza set it up a long time ago for benders who couldn't participate in probending, but wanted to fight none the less. You see, with Dark probending, there is a pot for the match, where the crowd puts money in to support a team. The teams themselves don't need to put in money in. Whoever wins the fight gets to keep the pot and they keep all the earnings from that night. It's very simple when you think about it, but there are a few exceptions."

"There are only three rules. One, no blood bending or lightning… it's just not fair. Two, no hits which causes death or blood to leave your opponent. Maiming your opponent will result in you loosing the match and being suspended from your next match. And finally, rule three. You cross your boundaries when you're not allowing to, the opponent can have a free throw and chuck you over the edge of your side."

These rules sounded a little sketchy to me… but I didn't question them as he continued.

"If you join, you can pick a waterbender and an earthbender to fight with you. I know you want to, which brother is it that won't let you probend? Mako, right? Well why don't you prove him wrong and dark probend." The man egged on, playing me like a puppet right in front of my face.

I couldn't help thinking about his offer. I could prove Mako wrong by doing this, but didn't this all seem too unsafe? None of it fit together. I looked back at Hana, who kept a solid exterior, had the flick of excitement in her eyes. She knew I would pick her as my waterbender and she wanted to probend really bad, even if it was dark.

"What's the catch?" I wondered, looking hard back at the man, no emotion crossing my face.

He smirked yet again.

"No catch, only thing is… when you start dark probending… you can't stop." His smirk was really getting to me, and I would've loved nothing more than to fire kick it right off his little face. This guy was really starting to bug me; I was done with this little game he was playing.

"Fine. Hana, I know you want to be my waterbender. Zane, even if I just met you, you wanna be the earthbender of the group?" I asked, turning back to my friends, looking them over to make sure there was no regret in their eyes. Hana was excited, and Zane nodded once.

"It would be an honor." He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. There we go; we were officially a dark probending team.

"Excellent. Well your uniforms will be delivered next Wednesday night, after the regular probending match. Your match will begin at midnight… don't be late. And what is your mascot, might I ask?" The man inquired, moving into full business mode, looking between the three of us.

"The Shadow Ferrets." I suggested, smirking over at Hana, who nodded approvingly at me, loving the mascot as much as I did. It was perfect, and we both knew it too.

"Well then, welcome to Dark probending, Shadow Ferrets."

The man turned and left us standing there, the three of us not moving an inch from where we stood. What did we just get ourselves into?

**(A/N: Ok, yeah this is a short chapter… I know. But it's just one of those filler chapters. Oooo Dark Probending :) let's see how that turns out)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

**(A/N: Dark Probending here we go! Hahah Enjoy my lovely people :3) **

I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't scared for the first night of Dark probending. Sure we were ready, Hana and Zane coming to the training area late at night just so we could train as a team, but I was still scared. This wasn't regular probending. This was Dark probending. There were nasty blows and shots that would even make the Wolf-bats call unsportsmen like contact. I had a quick chat with Toza about it while the boys were eating dinner, and he told me I had to watch my back. They would play rough and hard, and if we weren't ready, the competition would chew us up and spit us back out without even the slightest bit of mercy.

I sat on the bench my bothers or Korra usually sit on, and looked at the ground. The uniform was nice; I won't lie and say it's not. It was a mostly solid black design, with one or two patches of dark grey, so it looked like a uniform and not a black jumpsuit. Its style was modeled after the regular probending uniforms, but it was lighter and had thicker padding, to protect against tough hits most likely. It hugged my body nicely so no loose clothing would weigh you down, and I messed with it nervously.

I stood up from the bench and moved over to the mirror in the corner as Hana and Zane talked about the roaring crowd, who filled the stands… everywhere.

Before I came into the arena, I wondered how Toza was keeping the noise from waking us up constantly. As soon as I walked in however, I noticed the giant metal plates that covered the walls and hall doors. Sound proof metal. I gave Toza some credit… The old guy knew how to hide stuff.

I looked at my face. The bruise was still there, and clearly visible, though it looked slightly washed out. It didn't hurt to the touch anymore, but it wasn't pretty. I wished it would just go away, just leave, then I would be happy.

"Hey Jade. You ready for this?" Hana asked, moving next to me. The announcer came on to announce the teams, and Hana held out my helmet for me to take. I wouldn't break eye contact with myself. I had to calm down, I needed to trust in my team mates, but more importantly I had to trust myself. I was ready for this… I could do this.

I took the helmet and put it on.

"Let's do this."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we had a hell of-a match. The wicked Serpent-Hounds are facing the newbies to this business! Welcome the new, Shadow Ferrets!"

The crowd screamed out in approval as we walked onto the arena floor. I didn't wave, neither did Hana or Zane. We weren't there to woo the crowd, at least not yet. We were there to fight.

"And among the Ferrets, we have our own forms of royalty! Miss Hana Matton as the team's waterbender, and Miss Jade as the team's firebender. Is this a fair match, folks? An experienced team with expert benders verses the newbies who have the richest waterbender in the city and the sister of Mako and Bolin from the Fire Ferrets? We shall see folks! Now the referee will explain the rules."

We stood next to each other in a line, Hana on my right, Zane on my left, myself in the middle. The Serpent-Hounds stood in front of us, ready and cocky already.

It was an all boy team, and they all looked at us like a slab of meat.

The boy who was opposite Hana was huge, like almost a foot taller than her and twice her size, and he was breathing heavy. His hair was buzzed short, and he had both a solid, yet angrily confused look on his face. It would have been funny if he didn't look like he could crush me with his foot. The boy parallel to Zane was skinny and about normal height. You could see his dark brown ponytail run down his back, and he tried his absolute best to look intimidating. Bolin's snoring was more intimidating than this kid, easy target.

The final boy in front of me was different than the other two. He was muscular, or at least by what I could tell with the uniform he had muscle. He was an inch or two taller than me and his hair was spiked up and short. It was a rich brown, a little on the dark side, but it was a brown. His expression reflected mine, flat and emotionless. He didn't show a once of feeling on his face, and I gave him props for that. It took a lot of control not to show emotion, and Mako was the only one besides myself that I knew who could do it. This guy was looking for a challenge, and I was ready to deliver.

"ALRIGHT, here we go. No lightning or Blood bending. No maiming, on any condition. And finally, do not pass the bounders unless given permission." The ref instructed, looking back and forth between both teams. "Step back and get in your zones. Get ready for the match to begin!"

I turned around and walked to meet Hana and Zane in a huddle.

"Ok guys, they aren't that tough looking. I'm not going to assign people to you guys cause I don't know what they're capable of. The scrawny one is the waterbender, the big one is the earth bender, you can tell by how they move. The middle one is the fire bender. We need to work together ok? We worked on this, together. Unless we get teamed up on, just watch your back ok? That's the best advice I can give." I planned out quietly, looking over both of them.

They both nodded at me, and Hana encouraged, "Let's go."

We broke from the huddle and got into position. It was about to begin. The big guy was squaring off with Zane and the toothpick was staring at Hana, element verses element. The firebender stared at me, and I held eye contact. Neither of us made a ready stance, we simply stood with our hands at our side. Let's go, hothead. The bell rang, and everything started.

Fire swirled all around; it ran from my fingers in a quick attempt to claim something, anything. Rocks flew at my face, but I side stepped out of the way just in time. Damn, the big one had good aim. I shot a low blast towards his knees and the giant fell, but not permanently. Hana and Zane were keeping the waterbender and firebender at bay, while I took on the earthbender. He was in the zone, tossing disk after disk towards me, while my strands of fire shot after him. This was harder than it looks, but I wouldn't give up yet. I had to get him off of my back if I could help Hana and Zane.

The idea hit me and I put it into action.

"HANA!" I yelled towards my teammate. I knew she was busy, but this was important.

"Slide and twirl, now!"

I could picture her smirk when she heard me, and the plan started.

I dodged one last disk next to my head and I slid legs first, under Hana. Everything moved into slow motion. When she heard me call the plan, she started running towards me, water clutched in her hands. She jumped over my sliding body and leaned to the side, shooting water towards the earthbender. My head tilt back, looking towards the stream of water, and I shot fire towards it, the two coming together and twirling into one. The joined elements slammed the giant square in the chest, and he flew back off the edge of the arena. One down, two to go.

Zane was launching disks like a mad man, and took on both the firebender and the waterbender. I stood up from the slide and was next to Zane. A sudden blast of water slammed into my helmet and jerked my side ways. Another shot was delivered to my face, but it was a blast of ice… solid ice.

I felt my body slam into the ropes on the side of the arena, and my stomach did a flip. Woah, wake up call.

My eyes shot back up to the waterbender and I grit my teeth. Shit just got serious… dead serious. I moved forward and kicked fire at his ankles, throwing him off. It was a surprise he wasn't looking forward to, and as I close lined his feet with my fire, I punched up towards him, and a fire fist mixed with Zane's flying disk, ramming into the waterbender's gut. He made a loud grunting noise as he flew up in the air, and fell into the water below. We were so close to winning, and there were only seconds left in the first round.

The firebender was all by himself, and I could see the anger cross his face for a split second. He was losing composer. He apparently wasn't thrown off too much, for in one quick kick and turn, Zane went flying into the water, leaving Hana and myself. Ok, I still needed to focus even if he was alone.

Hana and I advanced, oddly enough in the same region we started in. Nobody lost ground and nobody gained it. It was a great match, and I wanted to see it end.

Hana and I threw everything we could at, but he only had to bob and weave to get out of its way. Who was this guy?

He somehow managed to take Hana out, and I watched my best friend fly off the arena. Dammit! Now I was by myself! How long was this damn round anyway?

It was element verses element, an emotionless struggle that was both graceful and encasing.

He spit fire, as did I. I shot flames at him, and his flames twisted around my body, barley burning me. Damn, I had to end this as fast as I could.

Suddenly, I got an idea that was both crazy and stupid, but it might just work.

I breathed in and I stopped moving. He watched me, carefully and on his toes, but he stopped shooting fire. The crowd was captured also, barley any noise coming from it. It was time.

I shot a multi colored shot right above his head, everyone's eyes but my own watching it, and the three shots of regular fire slammed into his legs, chest, and neck. Bingo.

He grunted and was rolled off the arena, the loud crash of the water sounding all around right before the bell went off to signal the end of the first round. Totally knock out, we won.

The crowd went wild as I stood in the center, catching my breath. Hana and Zane ran from the recovery platform and hugged me, Hana's hug bearable, Zane's almost knocking us both over.

The crowd was going wild as the announcer yelled happily, "The newbies have done it! The Shadow Ferrets won! With a complete knock out in the first round, the Serpent-Hounds were taken down by the underdogs! Tune in next match to see who will win when the Serpent-Hounds face the-"My mind cut the guy off. I didn't care who they fought, all I cared about was that we won.

We walked off, moving towards the lockers where it all started, and I pulled my helmet off. I was tired, soaked, burnt and was super sweaty. I wanted a nap, and also a shower, but I'd have to decide later which I wanted first.

I had just put my helmet in the hidden lockers when the Serpent-Hounds walked into the room from the recovery platform. The door we were near must have been where the benders left to go home. Everyone's helmets were off, and we could all see the other's face.

The earthbender's head was like I had thought, big and blocky with simple features. He looked like a simple person, unlike Zane who was an unreadable earthbender.

The waterbender was scrawny with a scared demeanor, making Hana look like the dominate waterbender of the two. His long ponytail was dripping onto the floor as he walked out, his eyes casted down, away from us.

Then finally, the firebender. He was first to walk by, and as he went, time slowed. His eyes locked with mine, and I saw their deep purple color, which both shocked and impressed me. His stare was intense, harsh yet curious. His skin was pale, but clear, and it contrasted nicely with the uniform. He nodded a little, only I noticing, then he walked out. The water bender walked out silently, his head still down.

The earthbender was about to leave when he looked at me. He smirked, looking over my face, and the next few words that came out of his mouth were the last words I ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"Nice eye. I'll tell Leon he left a good mark."

Then he left.

My blood boiled. He was one of the guys who fought me?

"What!?" I yelled, stomping out of the room. I was going to deal with this… now

**(OOOOOO! Such anger! But I mean... wouldn't you be too? What's going to happen next? Review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

**(Time to let Jade go off! Yeah! :) It's bad to let emotions stay inside, causes holes in your stomach. Not good... at all. Enjoy)**

My head was spinning, my mind was steaming that I was positive I was breathing smoke. I needed to deal with these punks, now.

I moved out of the room and saw the three of them walking down the hall; this was going to be good.

"Hey block head! Come here!" I challenged, moving closer.

Hana and Zane caught up to me, and I felt their arms hold me back. Oh no, they couldn't stop me now, now that I was fully conscious and ready to fight.

"Jade…"

"What do you want, firebrat?" He asked, marching back to me. The other two were holding him back also, and I grew even madder.

"Who is Leon?! Is that you?" I glared at their firebender and continued to struggle against Hana and Zane.

The firebender became really shocked, almost hurt.

"Wha- no. No… that's uh, my brother. What-what's going on? Lu? What did you all do?" The firebender looked slightly angry at the earthbender name Lu, who had stopped moving and was glaring at the floor. The firebender was tough, but he did show a little emotion of pain and disapproval.

"Nothing Ty… Leon, Skid and I were just hanging around the docks when _she_ started a fight with us." Lu lied, glancing over at the firebender, Ty.

Was he serious?! Really?! He was just going to lie to Ty in front of our face?

"Bull-shit! Hana told me you and your little cronies came over and started back mouthing my brothers about probending. Yes I'll admit to punching him first, but you should know better than to mess with a drunk person… dumbass." I rolled my eyes and watched Lu get even angrier.

"Why you little-"

"That's why Leon came home beat up the other week! The fuck Lu?" Ty looked pissed off at the two other boys. They both looked down upset, but still angry. Ty was shaking his head, disapprovingly and at the floor. I didn't understand why he was taking this so seriously, but maybe just because it was his brother and he felt responsible. Is this what Mako felt like when he hears I acted up?

"Just… just go wait in the car. Both you and Skid. Go!" He ordered, letting go of Lu and pointing towards the exit.

The two slowly turned and left, walking out without turning back to look at us. Well we now know who the leader of the group is. I tried not smirk as I watched the boys leave, soon only my team and Ty where in the hall. I wanted to talk to Ty alone, just real quick anyway.

"Hey… Hey guys can you give me a minute with Ty? Please?" I asked, looking at both of them, relaxing and standing straight. Zane, being the guy he is, just shrugged and walked back into the locker room. Hana hesitated a second, before giving me a look and replying, "I'll be in your room… waiting for you."

She turned and left, giving Ty one more look before turning around and leaving.

Ty and I were alone, but it wasn't awkward. I looked back at him and he wouldn't look me in the eye. He looked almost… ashamed. There wasn't much emotion shown, but I could see the small upset-ness cross hit feature.

"Hey look. You don't have to be upset. It's not a big deal. I did hit him first, but don't worry about it, it's just a bruise." I tried to assure him. I felt bad that he felt bad… if that made sense. If I wasn't so drunk maybe I could have just walked away.

Ty shook his head.

"Nah I'm sorry. My older brother's a dick. He can't keep his mouth shut and he doesn't know how to back down from a fight. He bad talks about probending even though he's on a probending team. I really am sorry, uh Jade, right?"

I could help but smile a little when he asked my name like that. It was curious, but relaxed at the same time. He was still trying to keep the emotion wall up, even if it was slowly fading away.

I nodded, saying, "Yeah, it's Jade. And you're Ty?" Yeah I heard his name, but I was just confirming.

"Ty, yeah. Again, I'm really sorry about my brother. Sometimes I forget he's the older brother. I hope it heals soon; it doesn't look that bad, really. Well I'll see you around, I can't keep those two waiting too long. It was nice to meet and compete with you Jade." Ty smiled a little for starting to walk towards the door.

"You too." I quietly replied, watching him go. I was about to go to my room to see Hana when he said one last thing.

"Oh and by the way… that was uh, a really cool move back in the match. Very… colorful." The smile was bigger on his face as I glanced at him over my shoulder. Then he was gone. I still couldn't figure him out, and it was a little uneasy about it. I was usually so good at reading people at first meet, and the fact this one guy I met for about two minute is completely unreadable, makes me wonder why I can't get him.

I had made it back to my room with ease, giving Zane a quick good bye as he left the arena after Ty left. I didn't know where Zane was going, but I shrugged it off, thinking he was most likely going home. It was late anyway, and I realized how tired from the match I really was.

My side ached from where they hit the rope, and my neck stung from being assaulted by both ice and fire. The uniform was starting to feel heavy on my shoulder and I wanted nothing more to shower and sleep.

Opening my bedroom door, I knew those plans would have to wait, as Hana sat cross legged on my bed, Pabu sleeping happily on her lap. She had a mix of both curiosity and warning on her face, and I closed the door to my room behind me cautiously. I really didn't feel like getting water whipped right now, and the glass of water sitting on my night stand was temping Hana in the worst way possible.

"Hi?" I asked nervously moving forward. I kicked my shoes off and took my gloves off. We were gonna talk, I could feel it coming.

"So? What happened?" She inquired, looking at me, one of her eyebrows raised. Oh here we go.

"Nothing. It was a quick conversation. I apologized for starting the fight. He apologized for his brother being a dick, and we went our separate ways. He jus- What is that face for?!"

She a mixed of both _are you kidding me_ and disbelief on her face. It made me smile sure, but why did she have that expression.

My friend shook her head and laid back on my bed. She stretched out, Pabu lying on her stomach, and she put her hands behind her head. I leaned back against the wall, her feet in my lap, and I looked at the door.

"I just don't trust him alright? I don't trust firebender guys."

"You trust Mako." I pointed out, looking at her.

"That's different," She stuck her tongue out at me, "Let me finish. I just… just watch yourself with him, alright? And you know you'd say the same to me if I was in your position." She raised an eyebrow up, challenging me to deny it, and I simply laughed. She was right, I would say the same. Not because of the guy, but just because we cared about each other. We didn't want to see the other hurt, physically or emotionally. She was just looking out for me, like the best friend she was.

"Ok, I promise to be careful if you promise to give him a chance. I don't know what it is about this one… but he's different. And I mean like I couldn't even get a good read on him." I admitted shaking my head as I looked at the floor. It was rare, and Hana knew this.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, a look of shock and approval on her face as I continued.

"I just… I just don't know."

"Well it looks like this one won't be easy to figure out. You've got your work cut out for you girl. But still, I don't like him. Firebenders just aren't my type." She shrugged at the last part, returning her head to my pillow and closing her eyes, making herself comfortable. On _my _bed.

"Whatever you say. Now get up, I'm tired." I moved her legs off of my lap and stood. Instead of getting up, Hana put her legs exactly back where they were.

"Dad said I could sleep over, and that's what I'm planning on doing. Thanks for the awesome hospitality." She smirked at me, and then settled in even more, turning her back to the door and trying to go to sleep.

"No problem… night." I laughed shaking my head. I was too good of a friend sometimes.

I took a quick shower and dressed into my sleep wear. Hana had turned the light out a while ago, so a small flame danced in my hand as I grabbed a blanket from my dresser and walked out of my room. The training disks were a billion times more comfortable to sleep on than the floor, and Hana would know where to find me if she needed me.

My bare feet ran over the wood floor and I started changing the color of the flame in my hand. I moved it around my knuckles and the now purple flame covered my entire hand without burning me. I liked purple fire, it was different, but Mako claimed it to be too showy. Yeah it was showy, but if you got it, why not flaunt it?

I walked slowly down the stairs and yawned, ready for some rest. It was well deserved rest too. The Shadow Ferrets had worked super hard and rightfully won the money. Speaking of money, where the heck was Toza with our winnings?

I turned in a circle till I saw the little sliver of light coming from Toza's office. Bingo.

I put my flame out and drop the blankets on the nearest pile of disks. I moved towards the small light and knocked on the solid door, hearing Toza's grumbling cease.

"Huh? Who is it? Do you know what time is it? Ahh come in already." Toza barked, shuffling around his office.

I opened the office and looked around. Toza was completely unorganized, it was almost humorous. Papers were stacked in random piles on the floor and tables, and pieces of trash littered all around. Disks were randomly thrown places, and a large desk sat in the middle of it all. Toza looked so grouchy, I held in my smile, biting on my quivering lip.

"Jade? What do you want? It's late!" He grunted, shuffling through some random papers on his desk. The frown on his face make his wrinkles stick out, and he looked way older than he really was.

"Where are our winnings from tonight?" I almost demanded, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame. I usually was more respectful when it came to Toza, but I was tired and wanted my money.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Where did I put… Ahh here it is." Toza tossed me a decent sized bag that was heavy when it landed in my arms, and I grunted a bit as it hit my gut.

"Three thousand yuans. You can split it three ways. You all fight again in a few days; I'll let you know before the day. Keep training. Oh and you don't have to clean the training arena anymore. I'll do that. You can still live here, with rent of course, but you're a probender now. Consider your past job done." Toza offered, not even looking at me. The thing with both probending and dark probending, we may have won the money, but Toza gets all the bragging rights and titles. So he won things along with us.

I couldn't believe it! I was probending, living somewhere, not working, and I just got a lot of cash! Things were starting to look up.

"Thank you Toza! And I swear, you won't be disappointed with the Shadow Ferrets. We'll keep winning. I promise." I assured, moving out to leave, smiling while I gripped the bag. Toza only grunted in acknowledgment. I shook my head as I walked out, and I kept the bag close to me.

I walked back to my disk pile and laid down. Shadow appeared and he moved next to my head. I placed my head on his stomach and he curled around me, being the perfect pillow for me. Yeah, things were really starting to look up.

**(A/N: Sorry, this is kinda a weird chapter, but it leads into things. Hope you liked, and please Review) **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

**(A/N:Enjoy :))**

"Jade… JADE!"

I jerked awake, rolling and then feeling like I was flying. The flying feeling ended quickly, however, as my face and front slammed into the floor. Not training mats… floor. Fuck gravity, damn it to hell.

I could only groan, my eyes squeezed shut with this new pain, and I didn't move at all. Moving hurt, a lot of things hurt.

"Well morning. I bet that hurt sunshine." I heard Bolin joke standing next to me, most likely the person who woke me up. This was great, gotta love my family members.

"What Bo-Bo?" I grumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes and jaw as it throbbed.

"Well I was wondering why were you sleeping out here. Don't you have a room?" He asked curiously, standing with his hand behind his back, looking down at me still in a heap on the floor. Ugh… Bolin. He didn't have work and Mako wasn't home to keep him entertained. Korra must not have been here either, airbending training or whatever she had to do, so Bolin came to me for entertainment.

"Hana's in my room Bo. I had to sleep out here. You're bored… aren't you Bolin?" I questioned, cutting straight to the chase, leaning back on my hands. It must have been early, the sunlight barley coming in the training area, and it was cold in the area from the air blasting from the vents.

He simple nodded and looked sheepishly at the ground. He must have been both outta money and things to do. Giving him things to do was hard, money I could handle.

I pulled twenty yuans out of my pockets and gave them to him, standing stiffly, groaning as my back ached in pain. Stupid floor, stupid gravity. There are reasons why I don't get up in the morning, these are just a few.

"Go and keep yourself busy with that. I have some stuff to do today, and not that I don't wanna hang Bo-Bo, but I can't have you breathing down my neck while I do them." I replied, picking up my blanket and bag of money, hiding the bag while Bolin was distracted with the money.

"No prob little sis! I won't bug you. Thanks for the yuans!" He grinned ear to ear as he ran for the door, like he was scared I'd change my mind and take the money back. I only shook my head and laughed. Gotta love Bolin, his goofiness and all.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I headed to the stairs up to my room. I should probably go check on Hana, if she's not awake already. I didn't really know what to do since I had no work, and it felt odd not getting up to clean the mats. I would either have to get use to not working, or find another job. I could work at the power plant with Mako… but shooting lightning at a metal machine all day didn't exactly seem like a 'fun' job. Well neither was clean mats, but at least I got to watch the Ferrets train while I did that.

I would decide what I want to do later, but for now I had to check on my friend.

I knocked on my door, waiting a second or two for a reply and when I got none, I opened it. My bed was empty, as was the bathroom and the rest of the room. Wait… what? Where'd she go?

I turned and looked everywhere. What the heck? She just left! She didn't even say goodbye. I was about to get a little worried when I saw to notes tapped to the back of my door. The first one was a small scrap piece of paper taken from my night stand, and the second one was a full sheet a paper from down stairs.

I gently took the first note off the door and read over it carefully.

_Jade,_

_Sorry for the sudden leave. Had a few things I had to do._

_I'll be back later for dinner._

_Dinner's on me._

_-Hana_

I smiled at the letter and nodded. So that's why she left. And she was bringing me dinner later! It was ok that she left now, as long as I got food I was happy.

The second note, the more attractive one, hung right under it, and I pulled that off also.

_Jade,_

_I'll need a ride home from work, trolley's out all week and Asami is busy today._

_Toza said you can borrow his moped to get me._

_Come get me at two o'clock, we can go get lunch._

_PLEASE don't forget… I don't want to walk the five miles home._

_From,_

_Mako_

I rolled my eyes at my brother. He really thought I would just forget him like that? Who did he think I was, Bolin? I laughed as I took down the note and I hopped in a quick and cold shower. That woke me up, and it felt nice against my sore limbs. I dried off quickly and dressed. What time was it?

I glanced at the clock and gasped. It was ten till two, I had to go!

I quickly got dressed in a sleeveless white V neck, the same usual black and gold sash on my waist (even if I wasn't working I still liked it and it held my pants up), tight black pants, and my black work shoes. Like I've said before, I don't have a lot of money, so clothing wasn't a priority. Plus, simple is better.

I ran down the hall, almost jumping all the way down the stairs, and swerving to avoid Toza who was cleaning the mats.

"Watch yourself! If you drive like that I'll never let you use my moped again! Ungrateful little…"

"Sorry Toza!" I called back at him while I ran outside and unlocked his moped from the side of the arena. I didn't even understand why Toza had it in the first place, he barley even used it, but I guess it came in handy when situations like this occurred. I got on it and started it up. Mako taught me how to ride this when I was little, and I always loved riding it.

I revved the engine, smirking as I heard the bike roar to life, and I sped off toward the power plant, ready to get my big bro from work.

The wind flew around me as I flew down the road, weaving in and out of cars, causing one or two honks to fly my way. I only laughed, slow pokes. I avoided any and all cop spots… I didn't need to see Chief Lin again this month, and I KNOW she didn't want to see me again.

The roar of the engine and wind danced together in my ear, fighting for dominance as the noises ruled my thoughts. I had to focus on the road and not the noises in my head; I can die on this thing.

I turned left and right, the factory coming into view. I needed to slow down, but that was the easiest part. I leaned my body to the left, making it almost parallel with the ground and I hit the brakes. The moped skidded across the loose gravel of the ground next to the factory, and I was slowing down. I ended it in a full stop, sitting up straight, kicking a good puff of dust up in the process.

With a smirk on my face, I put the moped in park and looked around for Mako. He was right next to me, trying to hide his smirk with a disapproving look, but I was the slight impressed look under it all.

"Your two minutes late," Mako teased, smiling at me, adjusting his scarf.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Come on, give me a break! Bolin woke me up and I fell on the floor from the pile of train disks." I whined at him, all playfully of course.

Mako stuck out his lower lip and commented, "Aww poor baby."

I shoved him, and we laughed.

Suddenly, a head of brown hair was caught in my peripherals. I looked over where I saw the hair, and I stopped in my tracks. Ty. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking extremely tired, and waiting for his ride. He wore the worker's outfit from the power plant, and I could help but look.

He wore a simple white t-shirt with slightly baggy pants, like Mako's. He must have changed out of the overalls they had to wear, but he looked pretty good none the less. The shirt hung a little bit on him, and the muscles he had from Dark probending and working at the plant showed in his arms and a little in his neck. He wasn't buff, but more toned than weak. Simple… but affective, just how I liked it.

"Uh, I'll be right back. Ok?" I decided, moving off the bike and towards Ty. Mako didn't even utter a word before I left him at the bike. I walked slowly over to Ty, not making a lot of noise over the hustle and bustle of the city, and I moved right next to him.

"Sup hot head." I greeted, letting a small smile break my lips as I looked at him.

His head turned to me, confused at first, but then it fell into a small smile after he saw who it was. The tiredness left his features and he turned to look at me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked. He suddenly looked shocked, then stuttered, "Uh, I mean like why are you here, not like to be rude. I was jus-"

I put the poor boy out of his misery by holding up my hand to stop him. He was too polite, it was amusing.

"Ty, don't worry I understood. I'm giving Mako a ride home." I nodded back to the bike, but Mako wasn't next to it. I looked around for him until I felt him next to me. His expression was both a little hard but relaxed as he addressed Ty.

"Hey Tytus. I didn't know you knew Jade."

Ty tensed a little but continued to smile. "Uh yeah I met her the other day. I forgot she was your sister. Mako and I work in the same section." Ty explained, looking back at me, nodding a little. Wow this got so awkward… thanks Mako. Always comes at the right time.

I nodded when a car pulled up right next to us. It screeched to a stop and all our heads turned to look who was driving it.

I tensed up along with Mako, as the three members of the Wolf-Bats stared back at us. Tahno glared at us from the back seat sitting next to the team's earthbender who was names less to Mako and I, and the last guy sat in the driver's seat. His skin was paler than Ty's and his hair was thicker and more dramatically pushed up. He had a smirk on his lips and leaned back as if he was posing for a magazine. All three of them had an air of over-confidence about them, and it made my stomach turn. But that wasn't the only thing making me upset. I knew exactly who the driver was.

"Leon." I said through gritted teeth, my fists gripping at my side. Mako and I were pushing rage into the air, and I was getting even madder as Leon smirked more at me.

"Oh hey there wanna be. How's the face holding up sweetheart?" He smuggled asked, raising a cocky eyebrow towards me, ignore Mako and Ty who were seething next to me.

"Leon, shut up."

"Watch your mouth you little fu-"

"Guys! It's ok. And Leon thanks for the concern, but I don't deserve your worry. I'm just," I fake gasped, placing my hand up under my throat in a shocked fashion, "so lucky to have someone like you looking out for me."

My sarcasm wiped the smirked off his face, and he glared at me. I held the glare and I felt Mako put two and two together.

"Wait a sec… you're the one who punched her? I'm gonna fuck you up!" Mako almost jumped into the car and attacked Leon, but I held him back the best I could. The three Wolf-Bats laughed, and Tahno interjected, "Wow Tytus, I didn't know you uh… hung out with such losers."

The three laughed again, but Ty held his blank expression.

"You three, shut up. You're just here to give me a ride, not comment on shit." Ty practically spit at the three morons in the car, shutting them up quick. Ty pulled me to the side for a second while Mako walked back towards the moped, not without glaring back over his shoulder, though.

When Ty pulled me to the side, he almost looked flustered as he tried to apologies again.

Before he could talk, I interrupted.

"Don't apologies, it's fine. Make it up to me by coming to the arena tonight for dinner. Bring a guy friend with you for my friend, seven o'clock tonight. Don't be late." I smiled as I backed away from him. I made a face at Leon in the car, and then headed back to the moped. The smile hung on my lips, and I saw the smile on Ty's face as he hopped into his car. A closed lip smiled, but it was a nice smile none the less.

Mako raised an eyebrow at my sudden happiness, and questioned, "What's got you in such a good mood? That guy was an ass back there."

His face made me laugh a little, but I sat on the moped with Mako behind me as I answered, "I got a date tonight." With that we flew home.

It was twenty minutes till seven and Hana had just arrived to my house with food. I begged the Spirits that she had gotten extra food, and judging by the large bag she had with her, it looked as if the odds were on my side tonight.

"Sorry, I was getting food, and they messed my order up. We got double food, like almost enough for four people! So if you wanna keep it you can." Hana confessed walking up the latter and setting the food on the table. The boys were eating at Air Temple Island with Korra, so the whole house was ours.

Yep, the Spirits were doing me a big favor.

"Well that's good cause we have two extra guests to night for dinner. So good." I commented simply, finishing setting the table.

The look she gave me after I said that was so unbelievable; I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of my mouth. It was a speechless and utterly confused looked I didn't even know she could make. She would have dropped the bag to the floor if she hadn't put it down, and I started pulling the food out as I looked at her.

"When where you planning on tell me this? And who is it?" She questioned me, her hands moving to her hips.

"It's Ty and his friend. I don't know his friend, but I had Ty invite him just for you."

"Jade-"

"Come on Hana! Live a little! Please? It'll be funnnnn. I promise." I begged, getting on my knees and pleading in front of her. I stuck my lower lip out as I pleaded, my hands crossed and in front of my face. I wanted this to happen, a lot more than I would actually admit, but I needed her approval to make sure that everything would go well.

I felt her resolve start to break, and she sighed.

"Alright, but if his friend is ugly I'm kicking your ass."

"You'll have every right too." I smiled, hugging her after I stood up. I needed to figure this guy out, and starting with a date should be just the way to start investigating.

I had changed into something a little nicer. A dark red top with the same black pants, the top closing off to the side in the old fashion style. I like the way it looked, and it's wasn't too fancy or too simple. Hana was in a deep blue shirt and pants like mine. Her top was a little fancier, but I knew that was because she had no time to change between running around with her dad and bringing me food. Her dad liked her to dress proper, and that was totally understandable.

I shot little ball shaped blasts of fire towards Shadow as we waited, and he attacked them, biting on them and trying to eat them. Shadow wolves are also impervious to fire if I forgot to mention that earlier, so messing around with my bending and wolf was a fun activity.

I heard the bell on the door to get into the training arena and I looked at Hana. We both got up from where we were sitting and went down the latter to answer the door.

When I open the door, it took all my might in the world not to let my jaw hang down and crash on the floor.

**(A/N: What does Jade see? How good is her luck? Will the luck hold out? Find out next update here on ! :) Please review)**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~ **

**(A/N: Please enjoy you beautiful people :))**

I was almost completely speechless when I saw the two boys.

Ty knew how to pick um cause the guy he brought was attractive.

He was the same height as Ty, an inch or two taller than me, and he had this tan color to his skin, but not a copper color like Korra's. It was like a warm tan, light… yet tan enough to make an impression. His hair was a dark black, swooping down across his forehead and dragging right across his eyes. His eyes were a bright green that almost sparkled with happiness. There were dotted with a speck or two of dark green, and swirls of gold danced in them. He had a good amount of muscle on him, not too thick but not too scrawny either. Like Ty but a little more muscular. He looked perfect for Hana, defiantly not ugly, but he wasn't really who I was baffled about.

Ty stood there in my door way, almost too good looking for words. His hair was spiked up, but looked soft and natural even if I could tell it wasn't. His skin was a tad bit pale, but it set off his eyes, which had that purple glow and color. In his eyes was where his emotion was held. Even if the small smile was seen on his face, his expression was still a little flat as he looked at me. But his eyes, his eyes were different. They glistened with a small bit of happiness, but there was something else in them that made my heart skip a beat. A challenge. His eyes were holding a drop of arrogance in them as they challenged me to anything and everything. I had never seen this before, and it stirred something up inside of me, as if a part of me couldn't help but accept the challenge he was offering. His face was calm and relaxed, but I still had a hard time pulling my gaze away from his eyes.

The style of clothing they were wearing was matching the one of Hana's and mine, simple yet slightly classy. I didn't even tell him what to wear and he knew. I had a lot to figure out with this one.

"Hey, come on in." I said after a second, backing up so the guys could walk in.

Ty stepped in, his friend following, and Ty commented, "I think it's so cool you live in the training arena. You get to like come in here all the time and just hang out, right?" His curiosity about it all made me smile and I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. Before Dark probending I had to work for Toza and clean this area. So I have a love hate relationship with this place. I mean you would do if you had to wash your brothers' sweat off mats for hours."

Ty shivered at the thought but smiled.

"That sounds absolutely horrific." He admitted, walking with his hands behind his back as the four of us made our way to the attic's latter.

"But it was fun to watch her clean." Jana added, making Ty and his friend laugh. I only rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her smiling.

"Jade, Hana this is my best friend Ren. He's a firebender." Ty introduced. Ren smirked and nodded towards us, his eyes lingering on Hana. She smiled at him and I smiled at the fact I could rub in the point he was a firebender in her face later. It was just all too good, just too good.

We walked up the latter and I gasped, my eyes landing on the half destroyed table. Food was both on the table and floor and dishes were scattered. There was only about half the food left clean and untouched on the table, and I felt my luck sink to the bottom of the bay right outside the window. The culprit of this mess was none other than Pabu, who sat with his face in a box of noodles, eating his heart content.

The others joined me in the attic, and I saw Ty and Ren trying not to laugh as Hana stared as shocked as I was.

"I'm gonna skin it." I stated clearly, staring at Pabu with the slightest bit of hatred.

"You now have permission to." Hana replied, staring at the table like I was.

Ty simply laughed and thought, "Now wait a second. We don't have to murder this little creature. We can saved what food is left, split it up, then instead of eating at your table, which currently looks like a battle field, we can eat over by the couches. Does that sound like a good idea?" He walked over to Pabu, who lifted his little head to sniff the new stranger. Ty held out his hand, and Pabu quickly ran up Ty's arm and perched on his shoulder. That little rodent, I was gonna talk to him later.

"Yeah that'd fine with me." Hana said, shrugging and looking at Ren. Ren nodded and I shook my head.

"I still wanna skin him, but that's a good plan." I admitted, smiling a little. It was a good plan, I gave Ty some credit.

We had rounded up all the food we could and split it nicely, everyone still getting a good amount of food. The couches were in an equally spaced V shape, each half the same size as the other. Ty and I sat on one half, Hana and Ren sat on the other. Hana and I sat close to the middle section while the boys were on the outer edges. I sat cross legged, my plate in my lap, and I faced the others. We were constantly switching from topic to topic, everything random but each topic bringing great conversation.

After I finished about half my plate, I was full, and I gave Hana the rest of my food. I didn't eat a lot, I never had. Ever since we were on the streets and barley had any food constantly, I never ate a lot. Bolin or Mako usually finished my food, with constant protest, but since they weren't here I gave it to Hana, not wanting it to go to waste.

When I gave it to her, Ty gave a quick look of confusion, but then dropped it and went back into the conversation.

"No way Ren, I'm so much stronger than you." Ty argued, smiling at Ren as the two fought about strength. I could have cut in at any point in time and told them both I could've kicked their butts with one hand tied behind me back, but I was having way too much fun hearing them bicker.

"Nu-uh! I can lift way more. Last time we fought I totally kicked your butt!"

"Ok for the record, I had a sprained ankle and you tackled me when I wasn't looking." Ty defensively argued, while Hana and I laughed at their stupidity.

"I'm stronger than him." Ren joked to Hana, while Ty shook his head looking at me. This would go on forever if I didn't do something about it.

I got an idea and said, "Hey Ty, I wanna show you something out on the patio. You guys can stay here, we shouldn't be too long."

I started to get up, Hana catching my hint and she replied, "Alright, see you guys later." I wanted to give myself alone time with Ty and Hana alone time with Ren. Taking Ty to the patio would be a good way to split the party without things getting awkward.

Ty followed me out onto the patio, and I closed the door behind him. The night breeze was blowing through the air, and it licked at my skin as I leaned against the railing. I loved night times, oddly enough as a firebender, but I really did love it. Just how everything was calm and quiet, plus the chilled air and beauty of it all just brought a smile to my lips. Ty looked like he like the night too, as he looked around and took in the breeze.

I actually did want to show Ty something, and I pointed towards Air Temple Island as I insisted, "This is the best view of Air Temple Island. I usually come out here every night and just look at it. It's so cool… and just peaceful."

We looked over the Island, and I could only smile. One or two lights could be seen from the Island, and I knew that Mako, Bolin and Korra were enjoying their dinner at the Island. It looked so amazing, the dark waves splashing up against the rocks and the stars dancing in the dark right above Avatar Aang's statue.

I heard Ty sigh a little next to me as he agreed, "Yeah… it really is beautiful. I wasn't kidding when I said you were luck to live here. I just have a small apartment in the middle of the city, no view or anything." He glanced at me as I kept looking over the water. He had something on his mind, and I could see it trying to come out.

"Hey…" He tried.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He sighed and looked back over the water. "This is bugging me, and please forgive me if this is rude, but can I ask you a question?"

I merely nodded and urged him to continue.

He wouldn't look at me when he asked. "Well… I uh, saw you back in there with the food. You only ate like half, and I was wondering, you're not like one of those girls who don't eat anything when the guys around to empress them… are you?"

I almost laugh at his question, and some laughter actually slipped from my lips as I looked back out at the water. He turned to face me, but I didn't look at him when I replied.

"Nah… nothing like that. I just don't eat a lot in general. My brothers do enough eating for me, and I just… don't" I shrugged and looked at him. I didn't want to tell him about us being on the streets, not yet anyway, it wasn't the time or the place.

He looked back and forth between my eyes, trying to detect any lying, and when he couldn't; he nodded and smiled a little.

"That makes sense." He replied.

We heard laughter from inside the house, and we both saw Ren and Hana laughing over something they had said. Hana looked really happy, and I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips. I was glad everything was working out, even with the Pabu incident.

"I'm glad you asked me to come here. It's a thousand times better than sitting at home with my brother and the other guys." Ty expressed, looking at me, the smile on his lips and the challenge back in his eyes. How did he do that? One minute, be quiet and considerate, and then the next be sly and a little competitive. It was another part of him that baffled me, and it helped me realize I had no beginning to figure him out.

I nodded, and then looked at him baffled.

"I can't figure you out Ty." I admitted, looking him dead in the eye, "And it's the most frustrating yet exhilarating feeling I've ever had in my life." Why was I telling him this? I never opened up to people like this, yet with Ty… everything was different. He was different than everyone else.

He moved a bit closer and I felt my heart move into the bottom of my throat. I stopped thinking for a second as I listened to him, only him. The noises of the breeze were gone, the laughter of Hana and Ren was gone, and it was just Ty.

His eyes clashed with mine, and his words were barely above a whisper when he asked, "Well then how about I make some things clear."

His head started moving towards mine, and my heart wouldn't stop obnoxiously beating in my ears and head. There was no way in the universe I was this lucky, no way.

His hand found mine at my side and his warm fingers wrapped around mine. I let him come closer, and I felt his breath moved down my face and neck. It smelt like cinnamon and mint, and I had no idea when he had a chance to make his breath smell good, but I wasn't against it. It was warm and cool at the same time, and I quickly became greedy, wanting more of it. We where only centimeters away, so close it was killing me to this close yet so far that I almost jumped forward, but I needed to show restraint. Restraint was good, smashing my lips into his wasn't.

The sudden bang of the trap door opening and Bolin yelling, "WE'RE HOOOOOOOME!" caused a small gasp to escape my throat and my heart to drop from my throat to the tip of my toes. Fuck.

Ty smiled and looked at me. He backed up a little and whispered, "I'll have to clear things up later, I guess."

I repressed my disappointment the best I could, but I nodded, not breaking eye contact as we moved apart. I started for the door with Ty right behind me. I reached for the handle and his hand moved on top of mine. I looked back at him and he only smirked, pushing the door open while not breaking eye contact. This was another side of Ty, and I think this one was my absolute favorite out of any of the sides I had met so far.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Bolin asked, smiling at everyone. Mako stood near Bolin, looking over at Ty and me, his eyes slightly narrowed as they moved back and forth between us.

"It was amazing. Thanks for having us over again." Ty said to me, smiling him regular sweet and attractive smile.

I could only nod, and simply say, "I'll walk you to the door."

The four of us walked down the latter and headed towards the door. Ren had offered to walk Hana home, and she of course accepted the offer. The two were hitting it off, and I was happy for them. They looked cute together, and I was happy they met.

Hana and Ren left, Ren giving me a quick thank you and Hana giving me a see you tomorrow, before they rounded the corner towards Hana's house arm and arm. That left Ty and me.

He started to walk out when he turned and look at me. His eyes locked me into his gaze, and we sat there in silence for a second, simply taking the other in.

"I hope to see you soon," He suddenly leaned forward and kissed my cheek. His lips were soft and hot, and my breath was caught in my throat as I blushed a little.

"Very… soon." He added next to my ear, before standing up straight and walking out.

I only stood there in the door way, mouth open slightly and my eyes stuck on where he left. Yeah… I hoped to see him soon. Very soon.

**(A/N: Spicy! Hahah thank you Pabu :) Hope you liked, review if you don't mind)**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~ **

**(A/N: I'm changing the age of when their parents died. The kids are going to be a little older so they can have a few more memories, and plus it helps with the whole thing. This chapter can get sad, and made me very sad a few times. I hope you like either way)**

"Swimming… we're swimming?" I questioned, looking at Hana as I sat on her bed.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and the sunlight dipped through Hana's big windows, splashing against her white colored carpet and her light blue walls. Her furniture was a different shade of white, a pearl-white I think she said when I asked, and everything had its place in her room. It was both neat and messy at the same time, a handful of clothing here, a stack of paper there, but not one inch of dust over any of it. Man… I needed to get myself a butler.

Hana was rummaging through her drawers as I slouched on her bed, taking the opportunity to lay on its fluffiness, and she was looking for a bathing suit. I knew exactly where her bathing suit was, but I wanted to see how long it would take her to find it.

Hana gave me an _are you stupid_ look, and asked, "Why else would I ask you to bring a bathing suit?" rolling her eyes and continuing her desperate search.

"Oh what ever. And see, this is what happens when you have too many clothes. You lose things." I smuggle joked, crossing my arms and sitting up more to look at her, a satisfied smirk hanging on my lips.

Hana only gave me a rude hand gesture, causing me to laugh, and another thing popped in my mind. She had told me that Ren and Ty were coming over to relax, this was before I knew we were swimming, and I almost forgot to tease her about Ren!

"Hey! I almost forgot!"

"Wha-"

"Firebenders aren't your type huh?" I observed, unable to stop the smirk from showing. Making fun of each other was part of relationship as best friends, and if I didn't make fun of her I wouldn't be holding up my end of the friendship.

I saw her tense a little then turn around slowly to face me. Her face was a delightful mixture of silenced argument and pure annoyance that made her expression all the more entertaining.

"Shut up!" She said quickly, turning back around so I couldn't see her slight smile, but I still managed to catch it and I laughed.

"Admit it! You were wrong about Ty and about firebenders guys. Admit it!" I teased, standing up and heading towards her closet. I might as well put her out of her misery… before she completely destroyed her room.

"I'm not officially admitting it… but there was a slight possibility I could have maybe, uh I don't know… misjudged a few people." Hana noted, shrugging once or twice while she said her lame ass admission.

I could only laugh, "Close enough."

I chucked Hana her bathing suit from the closet and closed it, heading to walk out of her room.

"How did it take you no time to find it?!" She asked, shock and disbelief coming through the words.

I kept my face even and relaxed as I shrugged and spoke over my shoulder, "Oh I knew where it was the whole time. I saw you put it in there last time. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to find it… then I got bored." I walked out of her room towards her bathroom while I heard her let out an aggravated groan and I smiled satisfied. I win.

I had gotten dressed in my bathing suit rather quickly, so I headed down to their underground basement pool. Sure they had both a first level floor pool and outside pool along with the basement one, but the basement pool was the only heated pool and Hana had multicolored light put in on the floor of the pool that didn't burn your feet, but made a rainbow of colors throughout the whole pool. And it was a GIANT pool. I really did love all the perks of having a rich friend.

I walked into the room and the cold air of it hit me almost like a wall, just wearing a bathing suit. They kept the room chilled and while the pool was heated so the room didn't over heat and cause problems. Cause having towels catch on fire in your basement was a no-no in everyone's book.

I put my own towel I brought down on a nearby chair and I stood at the water's edge. I wasn't fan of swimming, at least not anymore. My grandma, my mom's mom, was a waterbender, so every time we visited they took us to the closest swimming area. I know I was little when my parents died, and I didn't know why grandparents too well because they died a few days before my parents, but I could still remember the seven of us (Grandma, Grandpa, mom, dad, Bo-Bo, Mako and me) swimming and having the best time ever.

I suddenly remembered the day my mom taught me to float and it brought both a smile and frown to my face.

_We had been with our grandma and grandpa only one day, but we were already begging to go to the pool. I was four, Bolin was five, and Mako was six. We all couldn't wait to go swimming, and as soon as we got to the pool, the three of us made a mad dash for the water. My mother grasped my waist however, stopping me as I struggled to catch up with my brothers._

"_Mommy! I wanna go swim!" I pouted, pushing my lip out towards her. _

_She only laugh and offered, "Well I know that Jade. But… how about I teach you how to float, so you don't have to swim with floaties this time?" _

_Her offer was the best thing I had ever heard, and I jumped up and down, nodding like crazy._

_We got in the water, and my mom started giving me instructions._

"_Hold your chin up, lay out flat, put your arms out and stick your stomach up. Try to breath, but if you have to hold your breath for the first few times, it's perfectly fine. I'll be right here next to you to make sure you don't drown. Give it a try."_

_ I was scared of course, put I slowly laid flat on top of the water, sticking my stomach out, putting my arms out to my side and holding my chin up. I waiting for the cold rush of water to fill over my face as I squeezed my eyes shut, but the feeling never came. _

_I cracked an eye open to look, and I was floating right on top of the water! It was amazing, and I smiled huge as I laughed happily._

"_Daddy looks!" I squealed, trying to stay afloat as best I could._

"_That's great Jadie!"_

"_Jade!"_

My mind snapped back to reality and I looked around. Hana was standing next to me, a worried look on her face. I was still standing on the edge of the pool, and judging by how I was standing, I must have been staring at the water while I was thinking. Hana was changed and ready, but the boys weren't here yet. She was standing right next to me, her eyes moving over my face, and I turned away after a second.

"You alright Jade?" She wondered looking at me, her eyebrows were scrunched together, concerned.

I moved back over to my chair and sat down. I ran a hand through my bangs and rubbed it on the back of my neck, looking down at the fancy tile.

"The anniversary is two days away," I confessed, my eyes still cast down, "I can't stop think about them… every little detail of my time with them is popping into my head, and it's killing me."

I looked up and gave my friend a desperate look. I needed her help.

"I can't let Ty know I'm upset. I just can't-"

"Hey, don't worry. I've got you covered. Every time I see you zone out, I'll pull you right back here before your sweetheart even notices." She reassured, adding the joke on the end. It made me smile, and I could only nod in thanks.

Someone cleared their throat by the door, and I stood as Hana and I looked over to the mysterious intruder.

It was Hana's butler, and he looked over both of us.

"Master Ren and Master Tytus are here. Shall I let them down?" He asked, keeping his statuses formal and proper wording. I had the worst temping to stand up straight like him and reply back in a mocking manor, but Hana replied before I could.

"Yes do please let them down. Thank you."

He nodded and walked out.

"Master Ren and Master Tytus are here," I mocked, closing my eyes and standing up straight. Hana laughed and hit my arm.

"Do you have to harass my butler?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "It's my right at best friend to harass your butler! I have every right and privilege." I smiled at her as I stood up and headed towards the pool. I wanted to get in to avoid that weird first confrontation between me and Ty. You know, the one where they say a weird hey then try to hug then change their minds and then just stand there like idiots. Yeah, that situation, I don't find it pleasant.

I dived in and was swallowed by water, the liquid surrounding me and flowing over my skin. I closed my eyes on contact, so the warmth of it all ways paired by darkness, and I let both of them in my system, relaxing me completely. The small bit of waterbender in me was coming out, and I smiled to myself. I really did love swimming, and I really was like an anti—firebender.

I resurfaced with my eyes still closed, kicking up in one swift movement and floating on my back. After that first lesson I worked hard to improve my floating, and I soon made the action look effortless and easy.

I could hear the small radio Hana put on in the background of everything, and I felt the ripples of the water as they got in.

The last thing I expect was to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and push me under water and the person dived into the water, practically tackling me in the process. I barely had time to breathe as we went under, and I shot my eyes open as soon as the movement was over.

The colorful lights flashed and shimmered around their face, and I quickly made out Ty's smiling face as he moved up near me. His hands were still on my waist, and I felt his fingers trail up my sides, lingering on the slightly exposed side of my ribs, thanking the Spirits for the multicolored lights covering my blush. He was playing with me again, trying to get me to give in to the temptation he could deliver, and I was so close to just giving up and giving in.

We surfaced the water and I gasped for air. Ty sat there and laughed at me, staying close to me as I rubbed the water out of my eyes.

"Aww did I scare you?" He asked playfully, moving his hands back down to my waist from my ribs, sending a thousand shivers up my spine, even if I was in heated water.

I slapped his shoulder lightly but smiled and commented, "Yes, and thanks for the internal bleeding around my stomach too." I hugged him, my arms around his neck as his arms slinked around me and it was comfortable. No awkwardness at all.

We split apart and moved over near Hana and Ren. Both boys had dark red bathing suits on, Ren's with a gold trim design and Ty's with a black trim design, and neither had a shirt on. I knew Hana didn't have a problem with that, I certainly didn't, and I floated over near her.

Another unwelcomed memory flooded my brain, and I let it take every sense as I pictured it. It was the one of when my brother's and father decided to have a wrestling match.

_It was late one night, and mom had gone to bed early, leaving me and the boys by ourselves. I was six, two years before their passing, and it was one of the most fun memories I have of my father._

_The boys got bored with listening to the radio pretty quickly, and they whined to our dad, who had me in his lap, that they needed something to do. My dad thought for a second, then got an idea. _

_He set me down on the floor and looked at the three of us. As I thought about it, he looked like an older version of Mako, with Bolin's eyes of course, and I loved seeing my dad. He was sweet, kind, and gave me the one nickname I would never forget. Jadie._

"_You three want something to do? All three of you? Even you Jadie?" _

_We nodded simultaneously, smiling up at the strong earthbender. _

"_Then let's wrestle!"_

_We all cheered at the idea and the boys got ready. _

_Even when they were seven and eight, Bolin and Mako had no fat on them. They were lean and started having the littlest bit of muscle of them. But not like the muscle like my dad. The boys took their shirts off and flex their nonexistent muscles, causing me to laugh as I kicked off my little shoes. _

_We got ready, and my daddy yelled, "Go!" causing all of us to jumped into action._

_We wrestled and had the time of our lives, while our mother peacefully slept just in the next room._

Suddenly, I felt a jerking pull on my ankle and I flew under water for the second unwanted time. It brought me out of my daydream, and I just up, coughing and looking toward Hana. She was smirking, most likely using her water bending to pull me to focus, and I shook the water from my ears. The boys had gone to goof off in the deep water and Hana and I were still standing in the shallow end.

"Thanks." I acknowledged, smiling a little.

"It's what I'm here for." She replied, patting my shoulder as we moved towards the water.

The rest of the time we swam I didn't zone out, and it was nice to forget about it. We swam for hours, doing nothing and everything at the same time. We ended up going from Firebender out of water to chicken-roaster fights, Hana and I using Ren and Ty as our bases as we fought to stay up. It was the most fun I've had in a long time, even if the game Ty and I play went on the entire time we swam. His hand would brush across my arm or shoulders as he swam, and I'd reply with my body brushing up against his side or my hand touching his, never leaving contact for more than five seconds. Two could play at this game, and I would keep this up as long as I possibly could, challenging him to break first. I wouldn't give up, not that easy.

After we swam for a good few hours, Hana offered us drying off and going up and relaxing in her house. We all agreed to the plan, and got out of the pool. I didn't want to get out at first, leaving the warmth wasn't a good thing for me, but after Hana waterbender me out, I got use to the air quickly.

We all dried off and went up into her back yard. Her back yard is giant, and I mean like big enough to hold five sky bison and still have room for Naga and Shadow. It was all fresh and soft grass, a small koi pond sat in the middle of it all, and a few cherry blossom trees edged the yard. The new night sky made the area perfect, having stars blanketed across the sky and sparkle above the tree's petals which swayed in the sweet smelling night breeze.

Hana had a small fire pit near the back of the yard, and we all headed towards there. I ran my toes in the soft grass, feeling each little blade under me, and I smiled slightly as I slowly made my way to the fire pit. I had dried off with easy, barley using my towel since I had firebending, and I had left the towel down stairs just walking around in my bathing suit. That's what everyone was doing, except Hana and I grabbed pants, and I felt the breeze run over my skin, making it tingly without causing goose bumps. It was a nice night, it felt right to be outside and enjoy it.

I was the last one to arrive at the fire pit and Hana smiled at me, looking like she was going to ask me something. I got a little nervous, but I sat down and looked at her waiting none the less.

"Hey, Jade. My dad made a good fire and all… but… can you make it colorful? Please?" My friend requesting, getting a raised eye brow from Ren and a slight smirk from Ty.

"Colorful? There's no such thing… is there?" Ren asked, looking between us, looking really confused. I found it slightly amusing, he didn't know about colorful fire.

Ty laughed and stated, "That's what I thought until she almost blasted my face off with a colorful stream of fire during the match." I blushed a little and felt a little guilty when he said that, but he bumped his shoulder into mine, reassuring me not to worry.

"Yeah, here watch this." I encouraged, standing up from my wooden lawn chair.

I breathed slowly, calming my heart beat and relaxing. I shut my eyes and I positioned my hands in front of me parallel to my waist, palms down facing the grass. To make a single color stream was easy, but a constant multi colored stream was hard. I was still surprised I pulled it off so nicely during the match while my heart was beating a mile a minute and my focus was all over the place.

I breathed in and out one last time, picturing all the colors I could make in my mind, then I opened my eyes quickly and shot a long blast towards the fire pit. The stream shot from my fingertips, rolling through the air and attacking the current fire, smothering it and taking its place. The brilliant orange stands swirled with the blue ones, as the light green danced all by its self, and the deep red and purple flames fought for dominance at the bottom of the pile.

I smiled happily and sat back down, relaxing in my chair, looking around at everyone.

They were all staring at me, and I grew confused. Why were they all staring at me? Isn't that the fire they wanted?

"What?" I asked, looking from face to face.

Ren looked both shocked and a little annoyed, like his pride of being 'the best firebender' was damaged along with a little desire like he wanted it himself, Hana looked happy but a little shocked, and Ty… I could explain his look. It was almost if you took shock, mixed it with remembrance, twisted a small hint of pride in that then covered it with a 'I'm too cool to show too much emotion' mask, that would be somewhat close to the expression Ty had.

"Nothing, that was just awesome." Ren complimented, sitting back and nodding a little.

I shrugged a little and stared down into the fire, my eyes washing over every detail of it.

"_Colored fire is a gift, and a responsibility."_

My mother's voice filled my head as I was pulled into another memory.

It was the last real memory I had with my mom. I was seven, and it happened the morning before she died.

_I was shooting fire at random targets she set up in the backyard for training, and I was jumping around and shooting fire like a maniac. _

_None of the boys were awake yet, and my mom just wanted to train me that morning, Mako's firebending training having to wait later. She had given me a few drills to do, which I had completed easily, and then I got a five minute break to go nuts and relax._

_My mom was watching me happily, when suddenly, as I went to burn another target, a blue stream of fire ending in a purple color shot from my hand. Of course this scared me, and I looked frantically at my mother for an answer._

_She had the widest smile on her face, and she ran over to me quickly._

"_Jade, listen to me sweetie. What you just did isn't bad, it's really good. Color fire is rare, see?" She held up her hand and a small colored flame popped up in it. I stared at it in wonder and then smiled up at her._

"_I am so happy that you can produce color fire, but listen to me carefully."_

_All my attention was drawn to the woman, and I listened better than I have ever in my life._

"_Color fire is both a gift and responsibility. Very few can do it, and it is a wanted skill. Please, tell me you'll be careful with who you show it to? You promise?" Her deep amber eyes mixing into my blue ones I got from her mother, a plea and promise mixing and locking in our gaze._

"_I promise."_

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

Ty's soft voice brought me back, and instead of jumping or jerking out, the memory slipped back into its proper place, and brought me this odd sense of peace for the night.

I glanced at him and faked a smile.

"Nothing, sorry I just zoned out. I do that a lot." I blushed a little bit with embarrassment, hating the fact I usually zoned out without even knowing it. What was Hana doing? Wasn't she suppose to save me from these moments?

I looked up and over to where Hana was and my eyes grew about three times their usual size.

There Hana was… with Ren… let's just say there faces a little closer than normal.

The two sat there making out, completely forgetting Ty and I were there, and it took everything in my power not to laugh at the irony of it all. These two were moving faster than Ty and me, and we were the two getting together in the first place!

I felt Ty's hand move into mine and I looked at him while he whispered, "I think we should give them a little space." I heard the smile in his voice, smiling back in reply, nodding as I stood up.

His hand led me up and he kept his gentle yet firm grasp on my fingers as we started walking away. I threw only last glance at Hana and Ren. They were still kissing, Hana's hand on the side of Ren's face while his hand was around her waist, pulling her closer to him. I bet even if the yard was on fire they wouldn't know, and I smiled at the fact that they wouldn't even care if it was. They were in their own little world, and that was alright.

Ty and I left Hana's house and started towards my house. I didn't know what time it was, but I could tell it was late, with the quiet streets and calm businesses. My brother's were probably worried, but I didn't care at the moment. I was with Ty… and that's all that mattered.

We walked in silence, no conversation needed and there was no awkwardness with any of it. That was the rare thing about Ty and I. There weren't any real awkward moments between us. Sure there were events that could turn into awkward moments, but instead we just pushed them off and went on.

As we walked and the breeze blew along our backs and legs, Ty drew small circles on the inside and back of my hand, carelessly looking around and walking like there wasn't' a care in the world. This was another side to him I haven't seen. Completely relaxed and care free. It was a charming look on him, by what I could tell in the moonlight as we walked.

His eyebrows and face were relaxed, him being unaware that I was watching him. The corners of his lips turned up in their own secret smile as his eyes washed over every detail of the city, taking it in and letting it fill him. I had forgotten we were both in bathing suits and me with pants along with that, which then meant I left my shirt at Han's house, and I let my eyes travel a little lower than his face.

The muscles in his neck weren't tense like they were when I saw him outside the power plant, and the moonlight danced on his pale skin and moved over his entire chest. It looked nice, like really nice, and I almost stumbled while staring, but I managed to regain my composer and still hold his hand in the process.

The training arena was getting closer and I had to do something with Ty. I wanted him, but I didn't want to give in first. I had my pride and determination to uphold, and just because I knew his lips were perfect and his being over all was just fantastic, I had to stand my ground and do the only thing I could think possible. I had to make him break first.

As we grew closer to my home, I decided to put the plan into action.

I looked up at the sky and commented, "You know, today has been amazing, but I can't help but feel something's wrong."

I felt Ty tense at my good acting, then relax trying to hide the fact he was worried about what I said.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking at me with a puzzled look as our hands stayed connected, his thumb stopping it motion on my hand.

I shrugged and offered, "I… I don't know. I guess I just don't know enough about you to really know if there is something missing or not. I mean last time I saw you, you said you were gonna clear some things up. But you never did." I put a tad bit of sadness in my voice as I looked up at him, catching his beautiful purple eyes.

His confusion morphed into a smirk and he shook his head laughing a little.

"Oh I didn't? I could have sworn I did. Wait, no Bolin came in, that's right. Well why don't you clear some things up about yourself to me then I'll so the same to you?" He suggested, his eyes never leaving mine and his voice becoming low and playful.

It took all my might plus the might of both my brother's not to jump him right there in the middle of the street, but I somehow managed to keep my cool composer and just look straight back at Ty.

"I asked you first. Plus you offered first last time." I replied quickly, moving one eyebrow up in both a challenge and leading on way. I saw the breath in his throat catch, and he visibly swallow, but not a gulp, as his eyes moved up and down my figure then reconnected with my eyes. We needed to stop this game, before someone got hurt or attacked the other.

The door to the training center came into view, and I felt disappointment shock my veins. I'd just have to wait till another time to break him, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I stepped away from Ty and felt his fingers slip from mine. The warmth and tingly feeling was gone from my hand, and I tried really hard not to frown. Damn my pride to hell, if I didn't have it I'd be all over this kid before you could say Avatar.

I backed away to my door and spoke, "Bye, Ty. I see you later. Thanks for today."

I turned my back to him, letting the frown cross my lips, and I reached to open the door.

Like a blur, his hand suddenly grabbed mine, he spun me around and his lips were on mine so quick I had no time to react at all.

His lips were hot, and they moved against mine perfectly. His hand gently gripped at my waist as my own fingers moved into his hair, which I was right about being soft. He tasted like the cinnamon and mint I smelt the first time I almost want to kiss him, and now the smell was flooding my noise and senses. Hot yet cool, just like him.

I had to break the strong connection our lips had for air, taking a deep breath in the kissing him again. I knew breathing was more important than kissing, but I wasn't passing up this opportunity. This chance could be gone just as quickly as it appeared, and I wouldn't give this up.

His hands move up from my waist and he dragged his rough fingertips over my arms and down my neck and shoulders. I shivered happily and my fingers curled into his hair more in response. My hands brought him closer, and I heard my heart race as his finger gently dragged up and down the artery in my neck. I felt my skin get hotter under his fingertips, and reality suddenly punchered my clouded and dizzy judgment.

I broke our lips, even if a small whimper left my own lips when I did so. Our foreheads stayed together as we breathed, his eyes still closed as I looked over him. He didn't stop moving his finger on my neck immediately, but the pace of it slowed down gradually till it stopped at my collarbone. My finger gently let go of his hair and I moved them to the sides of his neck limply.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes blazing with satisfaction and an almost animalistic desire that burned into my brain in a good way. It was a look I would never forget, and I didn't want to.

Ty breathed slowly as the desire started to fade, bringing back his calm and relaxing eyes. I didn't realize he had me pinned against the wall next to the door until he put one hand next to my face against the wall, holding himself back as he looked down at me. There was no regret in his eyes, and that made this whole thing ok. If he regretted any of it, I would have never forgive myself, for I did push him into this.

"You know…" he started quietly, brushing my bangs to the side of my face with his fingertip, "I've never lost control like that. I didn't want to stop, some part of me told myself if I stopped it would be it, and I couldn't let this be it. I need you, and… and I just…"

I cut him off with a soft, very light kiss.

"You're not gonna lose me, I promise you." I whispered to him, shaking my head to emphasize my point. He wouldn't lose me if I could help it, and I didn't plan on giving him up any time soon.

He relaxed at my words and he moved back a little. His smiled came back, and his charm returned, even though it never really left.

He kissed my cheek softly, lingering there for a second, and then he backed away, stilling smiling a little.

"I'll see you soon Jade. I promise." He vowed, stepping away and giving me one last look before leaving. I watched him and I had no idea if my legs could actually work. But I didn't really care. I had both won the game and got what I wanted. It was looking like a pretty successful day for me, and I was good with it.

**(A/N: Finally! Good for them :) and I did warn you it would be sad :( but hope you liked anyway. Review kind people!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~ **

**(A/N: WARNING very emotional chapter :( made me sad to write. Enjoy none the less) **

_It was dark in the ally, it was dark before we went down it and dark after we got stuck in it. I couldn't move, my little feet wouldn't get up from the crouching position Mako told me to stay in earlier, and I couldn't force myself to look at the silence that was waiting behind my back. I couldn't…. I didn't want to. _

_ I heard Bolin sniffling next to me quietly as I heard Mako stand. I heard his breath, it jagged as he took a step, it echoing in the eerie silence._

_ "Da… daddy?" Mako whispered, breathing out slower and quieter, his fingers trembling at his sides. He was trying to be strong, he was trying SO hard. I turned to face the scene and I saw his walls starting to fall. No, he had to be strong, Bo-Bo needs him to be strong._

_ I inched forward, my lip quivering but no tears falling as I saw them. There were burn marks and charred clothing. Their faces were calm but they didn't move. Their chests didn't even move like they're suppose to. Their chests are always suppose to move… right? Always!_

_ I closed my eyes and hugged my knees. No… no this can't be true. We were just going out for a quick bite to eat, this… this wasn't suppose to happen. No._

_ I looked at Mako, who had stopped trembling, but didn't speak. I turned to Bolin who was on the verge of tears. This was why I couldn't cry, why Mako couldn't cry. Bolin, we had to help Bo. Bo couldn't handle this, not now. _

_ I swallowed the nasty lump in my throat and I stood up. Mako stood up straight, just collecting our father's precious red scarf from his neck. It was the only thing not burnt on dad, and Mako wrapped it around his neck with pride. Pride glossed with the threat of tears._

_ "Come on Bo, Jade. I know where we can go. Don't worry… it'll be ok. Don't worry Bolin, everything's gonna be alright." Mako cooed Bolin, wiping his tears and taking his hand. He took my hand too giving me the saddest, most emotional look I've ever seen in my life. It quickly fell, and his cool adult like composer appeared. It was the first time I had ever seen it, and it certainly wouldn't be the last._

_ We walked away from the ally, and with one last look, the best two benders I've ever known were gone._

I woke up from my dream, my head pounding and my breath jagged. There were no tears on my face, but I felt like I had just cried a river. My arms shook lightly as they held me up, sitting up and looking down at the sheets as I remembered the dream. That was the day, that tragic day. That memory was still fresh in my head nine years later, not one detail spared from that day. I didn't know what it looked like when they were actually attacked. Mako stood in front of Bolin and me, covering the awful scene from our little eyes, so I didn't remember when they were jumped by the guy who mugged them.

I was glad I didn't remember anything about when my parents were mugged. I didn't need my last memories with them to be of them in pain and being broken down. I wanted every memory of them to be happy and perfect, like I always remembered them.

The knock on my door startled me, and my eyes shot up and towards in. My curtains were covering the window and my room was pitch black. I saw the sunlight trying hard to leak into the room, trying to sneak in at any crack or crevice it could with no luck, and it reminded me of what today was. It was the nine year anniversary of my parent's death.

The knock came again, a little louder this time, but I didn't say one word of entrance. If someone wanted to come in, they would. If they had to ask for permission to enter, then I really didn't want them in my room.

I laid back down when I heard the door open. I closed my eyes, the beating in my ears slowly down and soon stopping, the person lingering at my door. I didn't want to speak, so I would wait for them to talk… if they were going to talk.

"You need to eat, I know you're awake. I won't let you sit in here all day like last year." Hana quietly stated, her voice coming from my door frame with both worry and a slight bit of authority. I didn't want to move, laying on my bed was so much easier. Sure I was tired and sore from winning the mach the night before, earning another three thousand yuans for the Shadow Ferrets, but eating took energy, and energy was the last thing I had in me.

"Jade… please don't ignore me. I'm just looking out for you. Please come eat." Hana asked, stepping closer to my bed. She was only looking out for me… I didn't give her enough credit. She was doing me a favor, cause starving myself just to think about the past wasn't the best way to spend my time.

I paused for a minute, thinking with my eyes still shut and facing the ceiling, until I let out a mumbled, "Ok."

I felt her relax, and she said, "Thank you. I'll be out in the kitchen waiting for you." Before she walked out, closing the door behind her. Now I had to get up… fabulous.

My feet touched down onto the cold wood floor, and shivers ran up my spine. Damn place, so cold all the time. My feet continued to cross the cold wood as I made my way to my dresser, picking out normal and simple clothes to wear. Nothing too fancy, nothing to simple. Just something to help the day go by. Black pants and a white V neck shirt, no belt. I left my shoes off too, not bothering to put them on, and I loved feeling both the texture and the smoothness of the floor, no matter how cold it was.

I got dressed quickly and walked out. My feet were quiet, my hands at my side as my ear strained to listen for something. Anything in the training area or attic. But nothing, there was no sounds or any movement. I knew Bolin was sitting at the table, food most likely set in front of him but it stays there untouched. Mako was at work, unfortunately, probably working harder than he ever has, just to keep focused off of our parents. I would go join Bolin for a while, maybe eating like Hana asked, and then I'd go and pick my brother up from work. I had a feeling that he didn't want anyone but me getting him. We didn't have to talk when we saw each other, that wasn't a need between us, we could just be in each other's presence and not have to say a word. I liked it that way, and I'm pretty sure that's how he liked it too.

I walked into the kitchen and saw what I already expected. Bolin sat at the table, eyes casts down in his noodles, his mouth closed in silence. Hana had a place set for me, food hot and steaming, look really good. I loved the fact she could cook, it help me be lazier, especially on days like this when I really needed it.

I felt my stomach rumble as I sat down, looking over everything, very grateful. I turned to look at Hana, who sat next to me at the table, looking at something of her own.

"Aren't you going to eat? I'll feel bad if you don't eat" I said, the tiniest smile on my face. I cared about her, I did.

She smiled before commenting, "It's one thirty. I had breakfast and lunch at normal people time. So no thanks I'm good. But I do want you to eat most of this." She glanced at me from the papers she was looking at and smiled, the worry still present in her expression.

"Alright, I will," I started eating, "Did Mako ask me to get him like he usually, or is _Asami_ getting him?" I asked not fighting the bite in my voice when I said Asami. I knew he wouldn't have her do it, but asking Hana just helped humor me.

"It's your job to pick him up today, he asked. I doubt Asami is crossing his mind today." Hana joked. The smile broke my lips and I shook my head as a small laugh left my throat. She was totally right, and for some reason that fact was funny to me. I even think I heard Bolin laugh a little when I did, but it was so quiet most would think it was just their minds playing tricks on them.

I ate more than stood.

"It's one forty-five, I'll go get Mako. We shouldn't be long. But Hana I know you have better things to do than worry about me. Please, if you have other things to do today, go and do them. Either something for your dad or even just hanging out with Ren. Promise you will?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I made her promise. She cared yes, but I didn't need to drag her down just because I would have a bad day.

I saw the reluctance in her eyes, but she sighed and agreed none the less.

"Ok, I promise. Ren wanted to go to the park today. I canceled but I can tell him I can. Are you sure about this? I'm here for you."

"I know you are, and I'm grateful, but I promise I'll be fine. Enjoy your day, please." I gave her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder.

She gave me a quick hug and smile. She left as I put my dishes away and cleaned up. Bolin still stayed at the table and I felt really bad. He was the worse outta the three of us, he always took it the hardest. Mako being the parent and me developing an emotion wall like Mako, Bolin was the sensitive one who took it the hardest. I needed to find someone to cheer him up… and I knew just who to call.

I found some paper and I scribble down a quick note.

_Korra!_

_Bolin is totally depressed and he needs you._

_Don't ask why, but just PLEASE come over and do things to cheer him up._

_I'll owe you a lot if you do._

_Thanks,_

_Jade_

I looked over it and nodded approvingly. Korra could make him feel good, if not make him happy again. Bolin needed the distraction Korra could provide, and I knew I could count on her.

I whistled for Shadow and I tied the note to his neck.

"To Korra, make sure she gets this please." I asked him, softly patting his head as I headed for the trap door. He gave me a quick nod and then disappeared. I had to go get Mako, and with knowing that I left, closing the door softly behind me.

I stopped the moped like a normal person and pulled up next to Mako. He didn't bother changing into his regular clothing, standing there in a ripped up white t-shirt and black work overalls, but he still had the red scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked at me and got on the back of the moped.

I got an idea and I turned to look at him.

"I don't plan on sitting at home all night on my ass and thinking about this. I need to forget, and I know you do too. We have too much pride and responsibility to cry about this. So I'm going out tonight. You can come or not, that's up to you." I stared at him dead on as I told him my proposition. Our two dead stares twisted and clawed at each other till I saw him break.

"Ok. I'll join you. I'll need this." He admitted to me, nodding slightly while keeping his stare. This was going to be fun.

"I'm telling you… you can't fit twenty fire ferrets into Tenzin's beard. It might be pointy and long, b-but you just can't." Mako informed me, the bottle of cactus juice in his hand, inches from his lips. We had both finished down at least four cactus juice bottles, and they stood up neatly at our ankles as we leaned against the banister of a side dock. We were in the dock area where people watched the boats sail and not where they took off.

Mako loved leaning against the railing and looking over the water as the breeze blew and danced against the waves. I liked it too, and the cactus juice only made it all ten times better. My head swam with the boats and waves, while I felt an almost permanent smile plastered on my face. This was nice, so fucking nice, I loved this.

"I think you have a p-point, but Tenzin's beard is huge! Or… it looks huge. I think he airbends it to keep it in that pointy fashion." I suggested, stroking my face, showing the form of the beard.

Mako laughed, a little of the cactus juice spilling from his lips as he started laughing while drinking. I laughed along with him, picturing Tenzin moving air down his beard to make it pointy.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? A wimpy ass probender and the queen bitch who stole my bro's heart." Someone mocked behind us, getting closer, their footsteps ringing against the wooden dock and into my ears.

Mako and I turned to face the dick, and I almost spit venom at them. Leon stood there, Tahno and the earthbender standing behind him. His face was smug by what I could see, and I dropped the current bottle of cactus juice that was in my hand. What did this ass-hole want? Nothing good, that was for sure.

I made an amused, nasally noise in the back of my throat, and laughed at the guy.

"Hey Mako," I started, nudging my eldest brother, "I didn't know the police force let dumb-fucks out after dark. Didn't they pass a new law to give them a curfew?" We rolled with laughter as Leon's face grew red with anger. This was too easy!

Leon's hands lit on fire, and he challenged, "Say that again. I dare you." His cronies backed up as Leon stepped forward towards me.

I gave Mako an amused look, and I walked up to Leon. My face got right up near his and I said in a low dangerous voice, "Come at me, dumb-fuck."

I saw he fist move to punch me, but my hands reacted fast, the cactus juice giving me this false confidence. Two good gut shots and a left hook to the jaw, Leon stepped back. His rubbed his face in disbelief as I retorted, "I'll remember this fight this time, and I'll make sure you do too."

I started at him, a fist contacting with the other side of his face, and a kick to his gut set him back even more. The shock left his face and he hit back, missing my face but hitting my right ribs, burning the shirt fabric around the hit. He had to punch with fire.

"Hey! This was my fucking favorite shirt!" I claimed, looking at him with tons of hate. It was on.

More punches were exchanged, and Mako was held back by Tahno and the earthbender while we slugged it out. This was between Leon and me, and that's how it was going to end.

We stopped for a minute to breath. His nose was bleeding and his left eye was swollen. He held onto his right shoulder, and his knuckles were bloody and bruised. I was wounded myself too, even if I couldn't feel any of it. I knew my jaw would bruise, for it was tingling and sore to the touch. Somehow my head got cut in the process of the fight, and I could feel the blood run down onto my neck, while blood from my split tongue, which I bite accidentally after a punch, filled my mouth. My ribs burned and stung, and my eye sight was fading in and out. Our knuckles looked identical, and my hands were growing heavy. I was done with this fool, I wanted this bullshit to end.

"Given up yet? Gonna run back to that little city apartment of yours?"

Yes I know that was a low blow, but my head was starting to get dizzy and I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't live with my two brothers! Why do you live them? Your parents kick you out, or is it cause you don't have any parents!"

Time stopped. The words he just said stabbed themselves into my head and heart, ringing loudly in my entire body.

_Or is it cause you don't have any parents!_

Tears brimmed my eyes. For the first time since my parents died, I felt tears for them gather in my eyes. The words Leon said stung, and tasted bitter in my hurting mouth. Why would he say that? How did he know that?

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt this new energy inside of me. This hate, no rage burning inside of me, a fire starting in me that would only be quenched by Leon's blood. I'm gonna kill him, and Imma make it slow and painful too.

My fist clenched at my side and I charged him, the tears still in my eyes but not even daring to fall.

My head connected with his gut and my shoulders pushed his big weight down. We both hit the dock with a sickening crack, and I blindly started punching him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed, my eyes shut tight and my hands flying. I could hear him laugh, but he didn't fight back. That only made me madder, and I felt the fire growing.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up off of Leon, carrying me away. I thrashed out, eyes still closed and fist waving. The person turned me around and held me against them, my arms and fist hitting their body. I felt my anger and energy draining, and I didn't even know who was holding me.

"Tahno! Riken! Get Him the hell out of here! Don't take him home, take him to one of your houses. Mako! Go home! I'm taking her to my house since it's closer and my mom can heal her. GO!" A very familiar voice order harshly as they held me, my arms slowing against them, but they were still moving.

"Ok, ok we'll take him. Don't get so touchy" Tahno muttered, movement happening and I felt three bodies leave the dock.

Mako's voice came next, it was a little more sober than before but it still was a little buzzed.

"Take care of her, I tr-trust you."

I heard his feet go and soon it was just me and this person.

I started jerking against them and trying to leave their arms. I still had to kill Leon, and this stupid person wouldn't let me! The more I jerked the tighter the person held on, and it was starting to frustrate me.

I was about to start punching again when the voice calmly spoke next to my ear.

"Hey, hey it's me! It's Ty, Jade. Stop."

Ty's name made all of my movements stop, and I opened my eyes t look at him.

His face looked sad, almost heartbroken, as hatred flickered behind the sadness. I knew it wasn't for me, but seeing it still made me a little nervous. My brain started to hurt, and I felt all of my energy leave me. Seeing his face reminded me of everything. The heat, the pain, the look of Bolin's face, Mako's shaky hands with our dad's scarf, the newspaper, the parks and tunnels we slept in, everything.

The tears fell, leaking down my face in quick hot streams, and I felt my lungs cave in… or at least they felt like they did. The lump in my throat was painful, and my eyes stung. The saltiness of my tears hurt the cuts on my face, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

Ty pulled my closer, and picked me up bridal style, walking towards the city. He held me tight as my hands gripped onto him, my face pushed into him. I didn't cry, I never cried. Not even when I broke my leg a year or two back. I didn't cry. So to be crying, no sobbing, in front of someone who I wanted to think that I was strong both killed my pride and caused more tears to flow. Crying hurt, it was a painful action I wasn't use to. My head was pounding in a throbbing matter and my mouth barley worked.

Ty walked quickly, not running but not sauntering either, and I soon heard a door open as he continued walking.

"MOM!" He called, his voice a little frantic. My head started to get lighter and everything was watery as I still cried. I had so much emotion rotted up inside of me it was painful to feel it pour out and expose its self.

"Ty? Oh my Spirits! What happened to her? Who is she? Ty!" A woman asked, frantic and shocked. She sounded to be middle age and a rough sound to her voice.

"Mom, no time to explain. Please, this is Jade, help her. Please!" He almost begged, still clutching me as I held back onto him. Word started to slur and my hearing was starting to fade.

"Ok... put… over… get… now!" His mother's words slurred together and faded from my ears. Almost like my ears were rejecting any noise that wanted to get in.

I was silently crying now, no hyperventilating or shaking, but silent tears rolling down my face. I was set on a flat surface with a dull light above my head.

Two figures leaned over me as my eyes focused on the blurry ceiling, on having long hair and the other having short hair. Someone touched my hand, and my reflex gripped back onto their hand, pain starting to slowly flood my body. My head throbbed terribly and my mouth hurt. My ribs groaned and burned while my hands stung and shook slightly in pain. Things started to fade black while I felt one of the figures start to work on my head. They were trying to heal it, and I made a mental note to thank them later… whoever they were.

I heard muffled conversation between them, and before I slipped into sweet and painless unconsciousness, I head Ty say, "Hold on Jade, it'll be ok. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"_Don't worry… everything's gonna be alright."_

**(A/N: I warned you ;( but review and tell me what you think!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter13~**

**(Enjoy... not much to say. I probably should put disclaimers on every chapter, but you all are so smart you KNOW I don't own Korra or Avatar :)) **

I felt the terribly sore sensation even before I opened my eyes. My head was still hurting, the right side of my forehead in particular, and my ears had a soft ringing buried deep in side of them. My hands were bandaged, by what I could feel, and my side burned with a stinging fire. My mouth even hurt, moving my tongue was a motion that was sore and unwelcomed. Why did I hurt this bad? Oh right, the fight. The drinks… the insults…Leon… everything. Just thinking about it made my head hurt more, and it also made my eyes tired.

I remembered crying, crying so much. It was a torturous action, and I guess I had no more tears left in me, my eyes dry and tearless. The first time I cried about my parents and I did it while I was drunk and beaten up. Great, that's the best time to do it, that's a great way to honor my parents.

I tried to open my eyes, and when I cracked them open the slightest bit, a bright light flooded into my tired eyes. I made a face, and a small groaning noise escaped my raw throat, breaking the silence that was present before. Where was I? That light looked way to light to be in my room, and I didn't remember making another trip anywhere. But I've never seen that light before.

"She's waking up, go get my mom." Ty said next to me, his voice calm and soft, flowing in my ears without the slightest bit of struggle.

I tried to open my eyes again, which was easier since someone dimmed the lights, and I looked for Ty. My neck was stiff, hurting when I turned to find him, and I tried my best to hide my grimace.

"You should lie still, I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are." Ty advised, his hand moving up and softly brushing my bangs to the side. He hands was rough against my face, and the quick motion caused a blush to appear on my face. I tried to hide it, but I knew I wasn't doing a good job.

His face came into my view and I frowned a little. He looked tired, like really tired. His hair was still spiked up in its soft fashion, but it was starting to fall a bit, almost like he kept running his finger through it. His skin was slightly paled and his eyes had deep bags under neither them. The purple color that was usually so deep and intense was softer and a little faded, almost as if they've been awake all night.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked, letting worry cross my face as I weakly brought a hand up to touch the side of his face.

My hand found his jaw, and he moved his hands up to hold my hand to his face. I wasn't planning on moving it away, but feeling his hand on mine only made it cement into place more. His skin was warm, his face softer than his hands, and the warmth comforted me in an odd way. My body was cold, weirdly enough, and the warmth was gladly welcomed.

He shook his head and replied, "Nah, I stayed up. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Leon did some massive damage." He ran his fingers over mine and squeezed my hand lightly. Was it really that bad? I thought I was perfectly fine, but I guess I took a few more hits than expected.

I tried to sit up, my hand instantly going to my right side in a gripping pain, and I felt Ty's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't si-"

"Ty, I'm not going to lie down all day. I'm fine, I promise." I lied through my teeth. My head was hurting and my side was screaming in pain, but my pride had to make me sit up. I couldn't look weak, especially not after yesterday.

The memories of what happened yesterday made me turn my head to look at the wall. We were in his room. A small room with dark green walls and milky colored floors, his bed tucked away in the far corner away from the partially closed door. The air was cool but not cold, and his bed sheets were warm.

My eyes were cast across the wall, trying not to look at the worried boy who sat in a chair next to me in the bed. I didn't want to look at him, I was too embarrassed. First I beat up his brother while getting beat up myself, then I cried my heart out right in front of him, then I was so wounded his MOM had to fix me up. I was ashamed… like even more than I've ever felt in my life.

"Hey," I felt Ty take one of my hands into his as I tried not to pull back, "Hey… talk to me." His voice sounded concerned, and his hand was tight around mine, it only added more to my upset-ness. I had to tell him, I had to, no matter how bad it hurt to say out loud.

I sighed, keeping my eyes averted from Ty's face.

"I was with my brother last night. We were on the dock, having a few drinks, when your brother cam-"

"Jade! You're awake! I was so worried!" Hana unknowingly interrupted, walking into the room with a big smile on her face. How did she know I was here? Who else knew I was here?

"I told her about you this morning." Ty answered, letting go of my hand and sitting up straight. He had been leading towards me to hear me since I was talking quietly, and he now leant back in his chair. We were both looking at Hana, and I smiled at my best friend as she sat at the end of the bed, avoiding my feet. I dogged a bullet there, and I told myself to thank her later. I would tell Ty later, but now wasn't the time.

"Ty came to your house early this morning and told us all you were ok but hurt, I came here as fast as I could. I've been here all morning." Hana said, looking at me with a small smile. I loved my best friend.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, leaning back against the wall, Ty's bed being in the corner with walls covering two sides of the bed. I couldn't tell what time it was, for there were no windows in Ty's room, and I didn't know how long I was out.

"It's like five o'clock in the afternoon. You've been out for around seventeen hours." Hana answered. It was really that long? I felt like I had just fallen asleep.

I was about to ask where everyone else was when another person joined us in the room.

"What are you doing sitting up missy? You should be lying down and resting." A woman who walked in the room playfully scolded, a small smiled plastered on her face.

She looked middle aged, a few wrinkles gathered on her forehead and by her eyes, and she was a little heavy but not over weight. She looked shorter than Ty, and she had light brown hair instead of Ty's dark brown. They had the same eye color though, hers a more cheery and bubbly purple instead of Ty's dark and mysterious ones.

His mom brought a warm feel to the air, and as she came in with a few pieces of medical equipment, I relaxed even more.

"I'm not that hurt, I swear, I'm feeling a lot better actually." I wasn't sure why I kept lying, but I just felt really bad about making someone care for me. I really needed to work on my relying skill, let people help me more.

"Now I know you're lying. After all those hits I am positive you're not better. What happened anyway?" She wondered, sitting next to me and started taking the bandaged off my hands. The cuts on my knuckles had scabbed over, but a few were still bleeding. Ty's mom started pulling out new and fresh bandages, and I tried not to flinch away as she put cleansing alcohol on the wounds.

"I ran into a guy who's been causing my brothers some trouble, and he started talking smack. I taught him a lesson and I'm pretty sure I won't see him again." I left out the fact the guy was her son and the ass-hole tried to punch me first, but she didn't need to know that. I wasn't going to throw Leon under the Satomobile like that, it wasn't right.

"Well that sounds like both a brave, but not very smart idea." His mom commented, moving towards my side.

As soon as she touched it, I winced in pain, the slight contact hurting. Her fingers stopped, but then gently continued, as she spoke kindly, "See this is what happens when you lie to your nurse, you are in pain."

I laughed at her words, coughing a little in pain, and I felt the bandage wrappings come off my side.

I glanced down and saw a giant purple sized mark along my rib cage, accompanied by large burn marks and marks that were a sickening green color. This is what happens when you combine two fire kicks and a regular punch to the same spot.

"This is the worst part of your body. You broke three ribs along with this nasty mark." Ty's mom explained. Ty wouldn't look at the mark, his eyes casts down and his jaw clenched, and I felt bad. He probably felt responsible for the attack, even if, yet again, it was his brother's fault.

"I'm no waterbender, but as a firebender with a nursing degree, this is the best I can do." Ty's mom finished, wrapping me up and finishing making me feel better. I already felt the slightest bit better with fresh bandages and more medicine.

"If I could heal I would help you Jade, but I don't know how to." Hana admitted sadly, a face of shame on her features. She was right, if she knew how to heal me, this would go extremely fast.

A sudden idea popped into my head and I smirked.

"Oh no, I don't like that face." Hana warned, looking at my face, but my smirk wouldn't faultier.

"I know exactly who can help us."

"You want me to do what?" Korra ask, holding Meelo and Ikki apart, stopping the fighting siblings from attacking each other. We slowly made our way to Air Temple Island, finding Korra babysitting the airbendering kids while Pema and Tenzin took the afternoon off. Korra was happy to watch them, but when we got there she looked a little in over her head.

"I want you to teach Hana how to heal with waterbending. You did learn from the best, and since Master Katara isn't here herself to teach, you are the next best teacher we've got." I insisted, holding my side with Ty's help to stand up. Hana looked both shocked and a little scared when she heard my proposition to Korra, mainly because she had no idea I was going to ask. I knew she would never come to the Island if I told her I was going to ask, and a little element of surprise was required.

"Uh I mean, Korra you don't have to-"

"Ok!" Korra happily accepted, setting the kids down, "Come on inside. But I have two questions. One, what the hell happened to you Jade? And two, can someone watch the kids while I teach Hana?" She looked back and forth between the three of us, and I looked at Ty.

He got what my pleading look meant, and he sighed unhappily.

"Alright… alright I'll watch the kids. But you owe me." He unhappily said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, before running off after Ikki who was chasing Meelo, screaming at him. I could only smile with happiness, and then slowly join Korra and Hana inside.

Korra took us into a large room which had a giant fountain in it, and the two of them sat on the edge of the fountain. I walked in quietly and sat down in one of the corner chairs facing the fountain, not wanting to interrupt the teaching.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, my side stinging and ears ringing. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up and came to the Island, but the pain was worth it to teach Hana how to heal. I knew that was one of the advanced waterbending tricks she wanted to learn really badly, so helping her learn it was the least I could do to repay her for being a great friend.

After about ten minutes of them talking, Korra called to me, "Hey Jade, get your crippled butt over here!"

I opened one eye, and then stood, making my way slowly over to the pair. I swallowed the cripple comment, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at Korra, and I stood in front of them.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hana's going to try to heal your wounds. Let's start with your hands."

I followed order and slowly pulled the bandages off my knuckles, grimacing at how gross they looked.

"Ok, gross, anyway, remember Hana, deep breaths, relax and imagine the skin healing as you do it." Korra instructed, pulling water from the fountain and handing it to Hana as if it was solid.

I held my hands out, knowing the procedures of healing, and I waited for Hana to start.

She was a little hesitant, but she eventually took my hands into the water and the water glowed a brilliant blue. The sharp pinch of healing occurred, and I hissed through my teeth, before relaxing with the soothing and cooling liquid. I watch the opened cuts slowly close, healing and feeling like new.

Hana cast the water away and I wiggled my fingers, pain-free and comfortable. I grinned down at my friend and she looked so ecstatic.

"Awesome job Hana! You're a natural!" Korra praised, smiling along with us.

"Now do my head and side." I encouraged, kneeling down so she could get to my head.

Hana took of the bandages as Korra asked, "So how did you get all these wounds?"

"You remember when I woke up here on the Island beat up?"

"Yeah?"

"Same guy did it. But this time I remembered everything and I gave him an ass-whoopin'!" I laughed, trying not to move too much as Hana finished my head.

"Damn girl! Stop messing with this guy. He sounds awful!" Korra commented, making a scrunched up face, making me chuckle. I coughed again. Stupid ribs.

I grunted a little as Hana directed me to stand.

"So Korra what do I do about broken ribs?" Hana asked, already taking away the gross green color. This healing hurt a lot more, the usual pinch being more like a prolonging jab, and I could tell Hana felt bad as I made a painful face.

"Broken ribs? Nothing unfortunately. Master Katara didn't get to teach me that. She's the only one who can heal internal things. Sorry Jade, you're gonna have to be careful for a while." Korra apologized.

I nodded sadly, that meant no training and no Dark probending if a match came up. That would really suck, but I'd rather heal all the way then pull something and be out longer.

"But Korra, Jade is impatient! It's impossible for her to wait!" Hana joked.

I made a face and replied, "Haha so funny. But thanks Hana, I feel better." I smiled at my friend as she stood.

"I should thank you for setting this up Jade. Thanks, really." She gave me a gentle and quick hug, making me smile and nod.

"The least I could do."

"Well that's all you need to know," Korra said, standing next to us, "Now let's go and see how your boyfriend is holding up."

I smiled and laughed, just imagining Ty with three kids to look after.

**(A/N: Does Ty handle kids well? Wait and see ;) review people!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14~ **

**(Enjoy my lovelies 3)**

The scene I saw when I walked into the kids' nursery was honestly one I never thought I would ever see in my life.

Ty was tied on the floor, hands tied behind his back, his face shoved in the carpet. His clothes were tattered and ripped in a few places, and he looked absolutely defeated. Ikki sat on his shoulders, making his face go more into the carpet, while Meelo sat on butt, poking his now bare feet with a random stick. Korra, Hana and I stood in the door way in complete shock, hands at our sides and jaws hitting the floor.

Meelo suddenly realized we were there, and he grinned widely at Korra.

"We have captured the firebending intruder! He is now our prisoner!" Meelo cheered, both of his hands going up into the air in satisfaction.

"They double teamed him outside, stole his shoes and tied him up. I had no part in this." Jinora said from the corner of the room, reading a book and not even looking over the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Ty looked up at us from the floor, his eyes filled with pleading looks and shame, and Hana and I burst out laughing. Oh it hurt to laugh, it burned like crazy and made my whole side ache, but I couldn't help myself. This was just pathetic!

"Ow, haha ok Ikki, Meelo you guys got him. We'll take it from here, you guys come with me and I'll play fire tag with you. Alright?" I offered, holding my side as I looked at them. The little kids jumped off of Ty, making him let out a pain-filled grunt, and they ran out of the room to go outside with excited alrights.

I glanced back at Ty and asked Hana and Korra, "Hey, can you guys… um, you know." I made a circular motion with my hand directed towards Ty, talking about his sad state, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah." They said in unison, moving towards Ty, giving me the chance to go outside and find the airbending kids.

I walked out of the temple, and as soon as I got out there, I almost got tripped with a blast of air. I turned to my left and saw Ikki and Meelo ready to start the game. The point of the game was the kids had an air bubble around them (one for each), protecting them, and I had to try my best to tag their bubble with a strand of fire. If I get their bubble, they become it, and I have to try to get inside before they can trip me with their air blasts. We created this game last time I had to babysit them. Korra had to do a probending match, so I told her I'd watch them. I realized very quickly that these kids were not to be messed with, and creating this game was the only way to keep them at bay.

"You guys ready?" I asked making two fire whips stretch from my wrists to the ground, a smirk prominent on my lips. I was gonna win this time, I could feel it. The two nodded eagerly, and rolled off, their air bubbles gliding on the ground with ease.

I ran after them quickly, sending one whip at Meelo and one whip toward Ikki, both missing just barely. I frowned, continuing to run. My side started to burn but I ignored it, shoving off the almost blinding pain while I ran after them.

The two split up, Meelo heading towards the airbending gates and Ikki heading towards the white lotus hut. Damn, I hated it when they split up.

I usually chased Ikki, most of the time failing to catch her and losing, so I went out on a limb and follow Meelo, jumping down towards the airbending gates, using quick blasts of fire from my feet to soften my landing. Jumping from the top of marble steps down a good five feet in the air isn't a smart idea regularly, so when I landed even with the fire cushion, I grunted with unhappiness, landing on one knee to catch myself. I heard Meelo giggle as he egged me on.

"Come on fire lady! You'll never get me!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out at me.

I sent the whip out, it just grazing the bubble but not popping it. He shrieked with joy and fear, retreating into the airbending gates. I smirked, I got him trapped.

I put the whips away so I didn't burn the priceless airbending treasure, and I silently walked into the gates. I almost considered holding my breath, it slightly rigid from running and jumping after the kids, but I knew holding wouldn't help make it even. I, instead, breathed through my nose, calming down my lungs and breathing quickly. I closed my eyes and walked slowly through the gates, listening for anything, Footsteps, breathing, the hum of the bubble, anything.

A sudden giggle came from my left, along with the usual ripple and humming of the air bubble, and my eyes shot open. Meelo's back was to me and he was facing the direction he thought I was in. His little bald head was peering around the gates, and I smirked. I had to draw him out so I could get his bubble without burning the gates.

I crept up behind him, sticking my hand into his bubble and tapping his shoulder.

He turned to face me and I greeted, "Hi there."

He yelled and ran out of the gates, doing exactly what I wanted him to do.

I followed him, generating a brand new whip, and I curled it around his bubble. I jerked him backwards, causing his bubble to pop and have Meelo fly back into my arms by the forcing of the bubble popping. I caught him with ease and he laugh along with me.

"You got me! That's not fair." He whined, squiggling from my grasp. I set him down and Ikki flew right next to us. She got out of her bubble and stood next to Meelo, pouting a little.

I could only laugh.

"Aww come on guys. Don't be like that. I won that half, but you can still get me to make it a tie game. Come on." I smiled rubbing Meelo's head.

They both smiled and agreed simultaneously.

"I get a twenty second head start, and then you come after me. Alright?" I instructed them both, moving back towards the stairs. They both nodded their heads and closed their eyes, counting till twenty.

I sprinted off up the stairs, making a sharp left into a patch of trees. I could hide in their while I head towards the temple's front doors.

I ran into the trees, it getting darker as I moved along, and I started heading left towards the temple. I crept quietly, my feet only making a noise it if stepped on a stick or rock and I moved in and out between trees. I heard them both scream twenty a couple seconds ago, and my breath hitched the slightest bit in my throat. I didn't want them to find me, I was so close to winning I could practically taste it. Plus when those kids hit with you air, it hurts normally, so with three broken ribs and a sore body, I knew the blasts would hurt ten times more than normal.

I crept through the woods, stopping when I saw the temple. I measured the steps to the temple's front doors, and I predicted I had about fifteen seconds to get there if they spotted me coming out of the woods. I'd to sprint regardless, and I sucked in a gulp of air.

I took off, heart beat ringing in my ears and pulsing in my neck. My feet ran over the hard ground, making loud noises as I ran.

"Hey there she is!" Meelo cried off to my left, sounding like he was close to the gates, even though I was just there. I kept running, even if the hum of their air bubble grew closer. Two more seconds, that's all I needed to get inside.

My feet climbed the stairs, one step away from the door, when I felt something wrap around my waist. It was cold and rippled across my skin, making me shiver. It jerked me back, the air pushing me back away from the temple, and I grunted as my back slid across the Island's ground, stopping right before the giant steps. Dammit… so close.

I groan and opened my eyes, looking up towards the sky into a confused Tenzin's eyes. I was on my back and my arms were by my side. My back was burning slightly from the long trip I took sliding all the way from the door, and I felt my ribs curse at me unhappily. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

"Hi Tenzin." I said, my voice air and breathy, the wind knocked out of me when I slid.

The look on his face was on confusion and wonderment, his thick eyebrows cast down in a scrunched together manor. Pema stood right beside him, her eyebrows raised instead, a small smile on her face.

"Hello… Jade." he replied, still looking confused, standing tall and holding Pema's hand, "Uh what, may I ask, are you doing on the ground?"

I was about to reply when something step on my stomach and ribs, making a strangled cry come from my mouth. The force of the step wasn't awfully heavy, but it felt like some rammed a hammer into my side then pulled out with tons of force. I swear I heard more ribs crack, but that was most likely my imagination.

I gripped my side and curled into a ball after Meelo used me to jump up into Tenzin's arms, explaining what we were doing.

"Dad! We were playing fire tag and the fire lady won first, but Ikki got her with the air grip and we won!" Meelo sat in Tenzin's arms, picking his nose and explaining.

I stayed on the ground, only nodding to agree to the story, and I groaned again, staying in my curled up position. I didn't know something could hurt this bad. It was like my body was half collapsed and fire was inside of my skin, burning and licking over every ounce of my right side. The next few days were really going to suck.

"Jade? Are you alright? You like you're hurt." Tenzin asked concern flooding his voice, them walking around me and up the step.

I waved them off with the hand that wasn't clutching my side, and I said quietly, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I did my best to smile, and even if Tenzin didn't look fully convinced, he muttered a simple ok and took Pema inside.

I laid back out flat, looking up at the darkening sky, and I smiled a little. Even up side down the sky looked pretty.

I tried to stand, moving and twisting my body in a weird way so I didn't stretch out my ribs, getting to my knees after a five minute long struggle. I used the ground to get to my feet, and I sighed happily, nodding at my accomplishment.

I suddenly heard clapping behind my back, and I turned to see Ty leaning against one of the pillars, watching me. His hair was messed up still and his shirt had tares and was stretched in odd places. His neck and right shoulder were exposed from the stretching, and the bottom of his shirt reached down too far past his waist. The smirk on his face was soft, but it was still a smirk, and amusement danced in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and asked, trying to hide my smile, "You were watching me the whole time… weren't you." My hands crossed over my chest as I looked at him.

He smiled and replied, "Of course I was," he sauntered closer to me, moving one hand around my waist (below my ribs, thank the Spirits), "And it was extremely attractive." His sarcasm was childish, but I laughed none the less, letting him pull me closer.

His lips caught mine, and I almost sighed with happiness. I missed this, being this close to him. He was addictive, and I was ok falling into the addiction.

My hands went up to the sides of his neck, feeling his hot skin under neither my fingertips, and smirked. He was too easy to play with, he gave into it all way too quick.

I felt his fingers grip slightly on my hips as his stray hand went you up my face, cupping my face and bringing me closer. A low growl left his throat and it caused a shiver to twist and swirl around my spine, playing and messing with my nerves. My instincts took over and I pushed back against his mouth, my hands moving to the back of his hair. I moved my fingers into his soft locks, and inhaled his scent. That damn cinnamon and mint, it flowed into my nose and made my brain fuzzy, the scents leaking in my mouth and nose, flooding my consciousness.

Then water, cold as fuck water hit us, stealing my breath for me. Our lips broke instantly and I gasped for air, the freezing water soaking all my clothes and hair. Ty was just as drenched as I was, and he shook the cold water out of his hair.

I turned do see Hana and Korra on their butts, laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces and I growled. I'm gonna kill her, and that was a promise.

I grit me teeth and glared, a small and dangerous smile playing on my lips, and I felt my fist clench. Both stopped laughing and looked at me, Hana looked at me more.

"Run." I said simply, fire jumping into my hands. Her eyes got wide with fear and she jumped to her feet. She took off and ran.

I almost followed her too, but Ty's arms went around my waist as he whispered into my ear, "Let her go."

I felt my breath calm down as Ty's chin rested on my shoulder, his lips trailing up my neck, and I smirked as Hana ran towards the temple, Korra not too far behind her.

I laughed. Gotta love your friends, even if they dump cold water on you.

**(A/N: Friends are there... wiether you want them or not. So I just got word the other characters wan to talk to all of you, not sure why, but-**

**Jade: Hey! Why'd I get dumped on with cold water? The heck Hana?**

**Hana: It was Korra's idea!**

**Korra: Nu-uhh!**

***Three girls start bickering and accusing each other***

**Ty: Hi readers! Ignore them, their all fiesty. I hope you like the story :) Please tell us what you think and if you want to talk to a certin one of us, you can put our names in the review and we'll respond. Now-**

**Jade: Did you call us fiesty?**

**Hana: Really Ty?**

***Ty turned and walks away quickly, followed by the three***

**Me: Thanks guys... -_- So helpful)**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15~**

**(Please enjoy this :) It's short and has sweet and sad moments :))**

"No. No, no no, no no no. No. No!" I stated, shaking my head back and forth, eyes staring at the giant beast in front of me. Oogi stood in front of me, everyone else on and ready to go except Ty, Hana and me. Korra, Mako, Bolin, regrettably Asami, and Ren sat in the saddle waiting. We were all going on a quick vacation; the sudden Equalists taking a break to plan more, Korra doing better with her training, and probending and dark probending on hold, we all agreed we needed to get away from Republic City. Asami could stay in my opinion, but I wanted Mako to be happy, so I held my tongue about it.

My only problem with the whole thing was that no one told me we were FLYING to our vacation, the giant Sky Bison waiting patiently in front of me for me to get on. I hate flying, I absolutely hate it, and I was positive all of them could see the fear in my eyes as I imagined flying in the air, thousands of feet above solid ground.

"Aw, come on Jade. Please? It'll be fine I promise." Ty tried persuading, taking my hand. I quickly pulled out of his gripped, stepping back a little. His charm and amazing persuasion skills couldn't trick me this time, I wouldn't fall for it.

"I am NOT getting on that thing." I stated clearly, looking over Oogi like he was a giant bomb.

Ever since I was little, I had an irrational fear of heights and flying. Our dad took us to go cliff diving one day, and he promised nothing would happen. It was going to be safe and fun.

We got to the top of the cliff, and a man before us jumped towards the water. Well, instead of diving gracefully, there was a loud smack and the man went flat against the water's surface. The hospital had to be called and the man was rushed off to the hospital. I overheard some of the doctors saying when you hit water wrong from that high up, it can cause some serious damage, becoming like solid ground. The cliff wasn't even that tall! But still, the man was rushed away. I was never the same after that. And the idea of flying so high over a bunch of water at fast speeds, wasn't a good idea to me.

"Jade, come on! It's gonna be fine, your burning day light!" Mako joked, leaning over the edge of the saddle. He made fun of me for my fear, but he always knew not to push it.

I shook my head more, arms crossed. I wouldn't go without a fight, and I was making sure of that. It was late in the afternoon and we were suppose to leave for the Island we were staying at about ten minutes ago. They were persistent, I'll give them that, they weren't giving up just yet.

I was looking at Hana for a little back up when Ty spoke.

"Ok, that's it."

He moved to me so quick I had no time to react, and I was soon thrown over his shoulder, heading to the bison.

"What!? No! Ty put me down! I swear to the Spirits I'm going to kill me if you don't put me down! Ty! Please don't do this!" I begged, hitting and squirming, trying the best I could not to get on the bison. His grip was tight and he struggled to keep me still, laughing while he did.

Bolin gave us a raise of earth so Ty could walk onto the bison easily, and I continued to squirm while letting out a string of curses. I felt my heart go up into my throat and beat a million beats per second. No, this could be happening.

I started to panic, my breath growing rapid, and I looked in every direction to escape the bison before takeoff. I couldn't find anywhere, I couldn't leave.

Korra told Oogi to Yip-Yip, and the giant beast started flying. Ty had sat down before takeoff, gripping my waist and holding me against him, struggling against my struggling. Damn he had a strong grip, but I would not give up that easy.

"Please let me off, please." I pleaded, looking at him desperately, the water below getting farther and farther away. We were flying, we were in the air.

I felt my face pale as I stopped moving and stared over the edge. It grew farther and farther away, my head starting to spin a little as I looked over the vast water. My stomach threatened to do summersaults, so I closed my eyes and turned into Ty, face pushed into him as far as it could go. I could still feel us flying, the feeling causing my hands to shake a little as I stayed next to Ty.

"Aw now I feel bad, look at her, it's sad." Hana said somewhere off to my left. I knew Ty and I were sitting towards the back, Hana was on our left with Ren. Near the front was Bolin, Korra's driving, and Mako and Asami were together on our right. I didn't look at anyone, I just clung to Ty, even if I wanted to murder him.

Mako laughed a little, "Don't worry, she'll get use to it by night fall. She just has to get over the first bit. Isn't that right Jade?"

"Fuck you!" I mumbled in Ty's shirt, earning a few laughs while I still felt my head spinning. This ride wasn't going fast enough. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it the whole way.

For the beginning of the ride I clutched to Ty, eyes squeezed shut while he whispered words of comfort in my ear and rubbed my back, trying his best to settle me. I still hated this flying, and the longer it stretched the longer it bugged me.

When night fell, everyone fell asleep but Korra, Ty and myself. I had relaxed more, soon just lying against his chest instead of clutching it to death, and Ty never stopped moving his hand on my back. It was a slower movement, one that made me forget we were in the air with the possibility of dying if I really focused on the movement.

When I was sure everyone was asleep, I looked over the dark waves and quietly asked Ty, "Do you want to know what happened that night on the dock?"

I felt him tense a little, stopping his hand, but then he continued the motion and whispered back, "Only if you want to tell me."

I paused for a moment, considering what he just said. Did I really want to tell him about my past and about the fight? Did I really want to expose that side of me, the weak side that's lost so much?

I sighed, taking in a blast of cold air, and I nodded to myself. I need to say it out loud.

"When I was young, my parents were the best benders I ever knew. Best parents too. They taught us well and treated all three of us the same, like good parents should." I started quietly, my eyes not leaving the dark waves.

"One night, we were all going out to eat when a mugger jumped us in an ally. It was the quickest way home and we'd always go down that ally. The mugger was new there, and he squared off my parents. Mako pulled me Bolin aside and stood in front of us, blocking the view of the mugging. I didn't see any of it, but I could feel the heat and hear the struggle." Tear welt up in my eyes as I said this, my eyes not moving from the ocean. I had never actually said the whole story out loud, it felt odd to say, and it hurt deep down to say it and face the reality of it all.

"After the mugging, both of our parents were dead… and we were on our own. For years after that we slept under bridges and in tunnels, fending ourselves the best we could. It's wasn't until Toza found us fighting in the street did we move in the training arena, Mako and Bolin becoming probenders and me living there with my brothers.

"The night your brother fought me, it was the nine year anniversary of my parents' death. I was with Mako on the docks, drinking and letting all the pain go, for up until them I hadn't even cried about the whole thing," my voice cracked a little, tears starting to fall quietly, only one or two trailing down my face, "When your brother came up to us, I was drunk enough that I was willing to take any fight. Plus I was damaged enough didn't care if I came out of not. Right before you came in, we stopped to catch our breath. We talked for a minute, insults being thrown, when he asked 'At least I don't live with my two brothers. Why do you live them? Your parents kick you out, or is it cause you don't have any parents.' Of course he said it with more hate, but that doesn't matter.

"I flipped on him, blindly hitting him. I started crying, for the first time, his words stabbing me and letting all the pain out. That's when you found me. Crying my eyes out and hurt.

"I could never cry before because I had to be brave for my brothers. I couldn't let them see that I was broken and torn but the whole thing, but I guess when your brother said it, it made me snap. I just… I…." I stopped talking. My eyes stayed on the ocean, the tears flowing slowly down my face, hitting Ty's shirt as we continued to fly.

He didn't say anything for a while, and I was tempted to look at his face to see what he was thinking. I didn't though and I just waited for him to speak.

I felt his mouth and nose push into my hair, and I felt him breath.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I know that won't bring your parents back. I would say my brother won't be a dick again, but I don't want to lie to you. I just want to tell you I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't need a reason behind why I think that, but just know you are the most amazing person to me." He said quietly into my hair, his arms moving around me, pulling me closer to him.

I didn't know what to say except a quiet but meaningful, "Thank you." Thanking him not for the compliment, but for being there for me, just for being with me when I needed him. And he knew that too, he knew what I meant, and that's why I loved him.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night. I eventually curled up against him more, listening to his heart beat and watching the dark waves before I fell asleep. But not before seeing a shinning streak roll down Mako's cheek as his eyes were closed in a supposed sleep.

**(A/N:**

**Mako: I wasn't crying... it was a rain drop... I swear**

**Jade: Bro... it's ok to cry. Don't worry I wont tell Korra or Bolin.**

**Bolin and Korra: You cried!?**

**Mako: Crap... thanks Jade.**

**Me: You guys are horribly distracting... Why did I let you talk to these awesome people?**

**Jade: Cause you love us!**

**Ty: Yup :)**

**Me:*shrugs* True.**

**Review! :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

**(Vacation time! Or is it? :)) **

"Welcome to Red Tail Island! Vacation home of the old GAang and of now currently Tenzin's family." Korra announced, landing Oogi gently on the ground. I had just woken up, almost scared shitless when I realized we were still flying, and I don't think I've moved faster in my life then when I tried to get off Oogi and onto the ground.

I laid flat on the incredibly soft grass and inhaled deeply. The air was sweet, smelling like cherry blossoms and fresh air, causing me to sigh heavily in a happy feel.

"I never thought I'd miss ground this much." I admitted, happily petting the ground as I started to stand up. Everyone else was filing out of the bison, unpacking the bags, and I gasped a little, looking around at the Island.

It was absolutely gorgeous. The Island had three tears of land stacked on top other one another, getting smaller as the pieces of land went up. There was grass everywhere, and a giant waterfall cut the Island in half, giving the air a soft roar that was wonderful and relaxing. Cherry blossom trees were in random patches around the Island, and a giant house sat on the bottom tear where we were currently.

The house was made from dark wood, the roof the color of the Cherry blossom tree's palest flower, and it had three stories. It was beautiful and breathe taking, my eyes never seeing anything like this.

"I'm going to go explore." I stated, starting to walk off.

"Jade, wait! Don't-" Mako tried, still on top of the saddle, but I completely ignored him.

I slipped my shoes off and ran off, their voices getting farther and farther behind me. I weaved in and out between the cherry blossom trees in the first patching of them, and I felt petals fall down from the branches and fall against my skin. They were soft and light, flowing and dancing in the wind as they fell from their curvy branches. I stopped for a moment to stare at them, but then I continued on my way. I missed Shadow, Mako refusing to let him come on the trip, and I wished he was here with me. Shadow loved the outdoors, and he would love to see all of this.

I walked till I got out of the trees, and I saw a small clearing of grass till it dropped off a cliff, showing the edge of the island. The waves jumped up against the rocks below, and I smiled as I watched them.

"Enjoying the view?" Hana asked behind me, finally catching up to me after I ran up.

I wiggled my toes in the grass and sighed happily, "Yeah, I am. It's just so beautiful here."

I felt her walk up next to me and stand by my side. There was a slight breeze over everything, my ponytail moving with the wind, and we stood there looking over the water.

"You know Mako's mad you ran off." She laughed, looking at me.

I simple shrugged and commented, "You can go tell hothead I'll be back whenever I feel like it. And right now I feel like exploring."

I turned and started toward the side of the rocks moving back into the patch of trees.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!" Hana called following me.

"Well then hurry up!" I called, laughing and looking back to her.

Suddenly, I ran into someone. I stop, taken back a little, and I tried to see who it was. I caught the glimpse of a huge body before everything went dark, a bag covering my head and something gagging my mouth. I tried hard to scream out to Hana, wanting her to run and not come any closer, but I could barely get the words out.

Something hard hit the back of my, and everything became dizzy. I felt my knees give out, and I hit the ground hard, before finally passing out all the way.

Waking up in the solid pitch black is scary when you know where you are. When you DON'T know where you are, everything becomes the scariest thing in the fucking world.

I woke up and saw black, looking and trying to find even the smallest bit of light, with no luck. I tried bring my hands up to my face only to feel them tied behind my back, knotted together in such a way that if I moved them, the motion would burn. I winced at my struggle, and I kept my hands still, still trying to look around. I slowed my breathing down to see if I could hear anything, and I caught nothing with my ears. Where the fuck was I?

I got an idea, and let out a high pitch bird whistle, making it sound like an actual bird was here with me. That's how Hana and I found each other when we were younger, both being great whistlers and wanting to use the skill, and I prayed to the Spirits she remembered that and replied if she was around.

Her low and recognizable whistle rang from the dark, and I turned my head to my right where the whistle came from. She was here! How was I suppose to get to her?

I whistled again, three sharp and loud whistles, telling her to stay still. Her slight ok whistle burst through the silence and I started thinking. How could I get us out of here without burning the skin from my wrists?

I had no luck with any sort of plan when bright and brilliant lights filled the place we were in. I squinted at the brightness, and I let my eyes adjust.

We were looked in a small and natural room, Hana in the corner to my right, and I tied to a pole in the far back corner of the room. The door was carved out of rock and was opened by a pair of earthbenders. The lights were embedded into the solid ceiling, and the whole place looked damp but surprisingly open, almost as if someone carved a secret room into the middle of the Island.

I looked toward Hana, who shrugged and turned back to the door. The two earth benders that stood in the door were huge and muscular, a scowl on their face as they stared at a blank spot on the wall. They wore dark black pants that hugged their legs, and dark black vests that hugged their figure also, making them look slim and muscular. They weren't too attractive, both being a good age or two older than us, and their faces had one of two scars on them. The scowl on their faces also didn't help, both of them looking like serial killers.

I decided to strike up a conversation with the two of them, and I looked at them.

"Hey dunder one and dunder two," I started, grabbing both of their nasty expressions, "Why are we in this awful dirt hole?"

"Silence, Master Shad will arrive any second now."

"Show respect and be silent." The right guard started, and the left guard finishing for him. The two could be twins, but I decided against the thoughts. They didn't look enough alike to be twins, but either way, I decided to mess with them more.

"Shad? Who's that your master? I'm sorry I didn't take you both the type to be slaves." I made a face and I could already feel how irritated they were becoming. I could practically see the steam coming out of their ears, and I told myself to remember that later. The right guard stepped forward and pointed a muscular finger at me.

"Shut your mouth or I'll make you shut it!" He threatened, very angrily.

"Jade…" Hana warned, looking at me, but I couldn't stop. It was too fun!

"Oh yeah? Come make me beef head!" I laughed, trying to get away from the pole I was tied to, the rope digging into my skin. The guard almost charged, when a slightly deep voice called out swiftly and with the slight air or arrogance.

"Boomer, I told you not to talk to them. I told you she would work you up." The voice said entering the room and standing by the door.

When I saw him, my jaw would've hit the floor if I didn't hate the bastard for kidnapping us.

His jaw line was strong, but not overly strong, and his lips were thin but not too small. His nose was perfect for his face and his eyebrows were slim and shaped nicely. His hair was a dirty blonde **(A?N: Let's bring a little blonde into avatar's world )** and it was cropped short, barley covering the top of his forehead as it laid flat against his head. His skin had a small tan, but nothing major. He had a good amount of muscle, not as much as Ren but probably as much as Ty, and the muscles flexed nicely under his tight muscle shirt. His pants were identical to the guards, smaller of course, and he held his hands behind his back, his biceps flexing a little unconsciously. He had one or two rings lining his knuckles, and the thick heeled rubber military style boots he wore pulled the outfit together. His eyes were a deep auburn, flicking with arrogance and power, and he moved his eyes back and forth between Hana and me.

"Yeah boss… you did." Boomer admitted, looking down at floor after glaring at me one more time. The other guard just stood there, a glazed look on his face, looking at the wall. Both of their scowls were gone, and I almost laughed at that fact.

"Right, now can you and Butch step outside? I would like a minute with these two lovely girls." His eyes slowly crawled from Hana to me, and I barley stopped the growl coming from my throat, the facial expression leaking out.

"Gotcha Boss." They answered simultaneously, both heading out and closing the rock wall behind them.

A silence fell over the room, and Shad kept staring at us. I felt my blood boil and I gave Hana props for behaving so long. My hands were twitching to burn this cocky ass and I fidgeted with anger.

"Hi there." Shad smirked, leaning against the wall and putting his hands in his pockets. His shoulders relaxed as did his muscles, his form nonchalantly relaxing against the wall. What the fuck was his deal?

"Cut the crap," I started, the growl slipping a little from my throat, "Why are we here and who the fuck are you?" I felt myself getting worked up, and I tried to calm down, staring at the arrogant prick.

Shad only laughed, standing up from the wall and moving closer to me.

_At your own risk, Pretty-boy, _my mind warned him, his steps graceful and smooth.

"Pushy, very well then. I know you both Dark probend and I know who your families are. Yours," looking at me, "the probending legends that went from underdogs to almost the top, and yours," turning to Hana, "the richest family in Republic City and very powerful waterbenders. In fact, you're a healer yourself."

I was shocked by his knowledge, wondering how he knew all of this, but I kept the stony facial expression on my face. I didn't need this ass to see my emotions, and I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"So?" I asked, boredom and not impressed-ness soaking in my words as I looked at him.

His eyes moved back to me and he smirked, continuing, "I am here to make sure that both of your families fall to their knees, doing exactly as I say, when I say it, without complaint." He stated that fact as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and my anger flared, showing on my face for about five seconds before it slipped away, but he still saw it.

"Why? Why our families in particular?" Hana asked, knowing I couldn't speak without completely thrashing out and cursing. I thanked her silently as I kept my eyes on Shad.

"Simple. Hana, your family has the most money and stole the architect glory from my deceased father. Jade, your brothers have brought my brother's probending team losses and disgrace too many times, and I want it to stop. Plus, using you two will also get the avatar to bend to my will. You two are the perfect bait for power, and I am so happy to have you here." Shad bragged his smirk evil and twisted, a small laugh escaping his lips.

I was speechless, fear flooding my thoughts and body. Oh, shit… he was brilliant. Evil, but brilliant. He had everything he need to bring our families down, and that was the one thing I dreaded the most. What was he going to do to my family? If he did anything… I'm not sure what I would do. My family is all I got left, and I don't want that to change one bit.

Then there was Hana. I didn't want her to be involved in this or hurt. If she was hurt, I would never forgive myself. Why did I have to go and run off?!

An idea popped in my head, and I cleared my throat to speak. They both turned to me, Hana looking extremely worried and Shad looking confused. Hana's face of concern and upset-ness made my idea more solid, and I looked Shad straight in the eyes.

"Can you have one of the dunder twins cut the room in half? I need to talk to you alone." I requested, not breaking eye contact at all, using the stare I use with Mako. A solid, non shaken glare that shows no emotion but seriousness. His eyebrow raised in curiosity, and after a minute of taking in my glare, he nodded.

His fist slammed his fist three times on the wall and it opened to expose the twins.

"Yeah boss?" Boomer asked, looking at Shad.

Shad didn't look at him however, and never broke eye contact.

"Cut the room in half for a moment. Miss Jade would like to speak for a moment… alone." Shad order, stepping more towards my side of the room.

The twins complied, and right before the wall shut, I heard Hana try, "Jade wha-"

But the wall closed before she could finish.

We sat in silence, the stare off continuing.

"What?" He finally asked, keeping his hands in his pockets, moving towards me, amusement leaving his features.

"Let her go." I stated simply, throwing him off, his eyes opening a little in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Let Hana go. Keep me here. You know you don't really want her, plus that's your father's battle with her father. Kids don't fight their parents' fights. But siblings? Yeah, I get that. So keep me here. Make Mako and Bolin come find me, make them do what you want. But keep Hana out of this. Your beef isn't with her at all, so I am asking you to let her go. Not out of the kindness of your heart, cause we both know there's none there, "I added quietly, "but to make a bargain. If you let her go I will cooperate to the best of my abilities. Do we have a deal?" I finished, maintaining eye contact with him the best I could.

I saw him thinking it over, my points being very valid and reasonable. He really didn't have any argument against the points, and I saw that in his eyes.

"To the best of your abilities you'll behave?" He asked, rubbing the bottom of his chin while he thought.

"To the best of my abilities." I repeated.

"No mean and hurtful nickname?" He asked, pointing at me, a small smirk playing on is lips again. Now he was being a dick again.

"No promises," I let a small smirk play on my lips, and his grew. I got him, I could tell by his expression.

"She's free tomorrow morning before you start cooperating to the best or your abilities." He agreed, hands going back behind his back. I nodded, giving a slight thank you, and he asked for the wall to be lowered.

Hana was looking at me for answers but I didn't reply back, my eyes cast to Shad with fake anger.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow." He said, smirking on his way out, Boomer and Butch following him, sealing the lights off.

As soon as the door shut, Hana turned on me.

"What did you two talk about? What's going on? Jade! Fill me in!" She looked concerned and lost.

I had to lie to her, otherwise she would protest and ruin her own freedom.

I turned to the wall and replied, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. You'll see what we talked about tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and blocked out her prying questioning. She was going to hate me for what I was going to do, but I was just looking out for her.

Friend and family first… always.

**(A/N: **

**Ty: Jade! Where the hell are you!?**

**Mako: I'm gonna kill you when we find you!**

**Ren: Hana? Where are you two? We've been looking everywhere!**

**Shad: They're tempiraily unavaible at the moment**

**Ty: Who the fuck are you?!**

**Me: Shad how did you get on here?**

**Shad: I have my ways :)**

**Ty: I'm so lost!**

**Me: Just let it go Ty... let it go**

**Ok guys so I'll admit something. I have been updating so fast because I've already checked and reviewed all these chapters. I have a TON left to review so I may not be updating for a little while :( Plus I have summer homework to finish and that puts on a delay. Sorry!**

**Shad: Haha... homework**

**Me: Shut up!... asshole...**

**Shad: Hurtful!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17~**

**(Hey guys! :) found internet and I've worked on editing a little with my busy schedual :3 please enjoy guys!) **

It was dark again when I woke up, and I almost panicked, forgetting where I was. I quickly remembered when my hands started to burn with my movement, and I frowned a little to myself. I was stuck in a hole only Spirits know where.

_At least Hana is getting out you dip-shit!_ My mind yelled at me, putting my self-centered pouting behavior aside and nodded a little, happy that I could get her away from here. I didn't know what they were going to have me, but whatever it was I was glad it wasn't going to happen to Hana. I didn't need her tortured or scarred. I can handle a few more dark thoughts and scars, it wasn't like some weren't already there.

It seemed like hours before the lights turned on, me not being able to go back to sleep, and I looked over at Hana when they shot on. She was just waking up and she blinked a few times, looking around, like trying to decide where she was, but then she saw me. I saw the memory cross her expression, and she sighed. Here we go… and she had no idea of what was going to happen.

The wall opened and Boomer, Butch and Shad walked in. No one spoke, we just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Boomer and Butch wouldn't look in our eyes, keeping their eyes on the ground. Shad must have told them our deal, and I had a feeling they weren't too happy about it. They didn't look mad, they looked more confused, almost like the thought of my offer was incomprehensible to them.

"Are we still on for our offer?" I asked, breaking the silence and gave Shad a slightly sad, yet serious look.

The look he threw back at me mirror mine almost perfectly, and he nodded once.

Boomer and Butch stepped forward and started untying a completely confused Hana, picking her up.

"What the hell? Jade! What's going on? Tell me!" She struggled against the boys, trying to break free and get away or towards me.

I made eye contact with her and explained.

"I made a deal to let you go."

"You did what?!" She yelled, looking back and forth between me and Shad, looking slightly betrayed and worried at the same time.

"He's letting you go. Go find Ren, go find everyone. I'll be fine I promise!" I called out as she screamed words of protest, Boomer and Butch putting a bag on her head and leading her out. They weren't going to let her see where she was, but they were going to let her go.

"They're going to knock her out, take her to where we captured you, and then leave her there to wake up. We had a deal, and I'd rather have you cooperating to the best of your abilities than making this harder than it has to be." Shad explained, placing his hands behind his back again. He wore the same outfit as the last time I saw him, and he had the same look in general.

I didn't really want to talk to Shad, I had no need or interest. Talking to him brought me no happiness, and it was really just a pain in general.

"Why would you do that?" He asked out of the blue, turning his back to me as I looked at the ground. Why was he asking questions all of a sudden? Why did he even care?

When I didn't reply as fast as he wanted, he turned to look at me and pushed on, "Hello? Did you not hear me?"

I could tell he was getting angry, and I didn't need that.

"She's my best friend," I explained, looking at him, "I'd do anything to make sure she's ok. Anything. I don't care if it costs my own life, I want to make her safe. That's why I did it." The look on his face didn't waver, but I didn't really care about his opinion or not.

Shad shook his head, hands shifting to his sides, as he quietly spoke before he left.

"I now actually feel bad about what I'm going to do to you."

Then he left, leaving there to think about what was going to happen to me… for the first time feeling terror flood my whole being.

It was cold, so cold I could barley even hold my breath. The cold water strung and buried itself into my skin, making my muscles tight and locked up. I couldn't feel most of my lower half, and the only warm part of my body was my lungs, as they ran out of oxygen. My wrists were tied to a bar that kept me underwater, pushing my head and neck down so I couldn't surface. Everything hurt, the pain wouldn't stop.

I was jerked up and out of the water, coughing and spitting up water as they pulled me from the water. Water soaked my hair and ran down my face, not helping me to stop coughing. My wrists hurt from being tied up for over an hour, and my finger stung between going from freezing cold water to a warm room. My breathing was rigid, and Shad stood in front of the container I kept being dunked in, hands in his pockets.

"I'll ask you one time," his voice sounded in my ringing and water filled ears, "Tell me how to take the Ferrets down in probending. All three of them. This really isn't a hard question, I'm tired of this delaying." He looked pissed off, his eyes narrowed and his expression bleak.

He wanted to know what Mako and Bolin's weaknesses are. He said when I told not, not if, he'd tell his brother, and they'd take the Fire Ferrets down. I was positive there was another motive, especially since Korra was on the team and he wanted to know about her too, and I decided to push this matter, even if I knew it would lead to more dunking.

"Why?" I asked still coughing a little, "Why is that information important to you? I know you or your brother don't give two shits about probending so what the fuck do you really want?"

I went back under the water, and I felt it grow colder. Fabulous.

Water was filling up my nose and it hurt even more to hold my breath now. Dammit, maybe questioning this wasn't a good idea.

I was jerked back up and I felt a cold and solid object touch my throat. I opened my eyes and they cleared up, showing a particularly large knife pressed against my neck. I glared at Shad, he was starting to tick me off… and that's never a good idea.

"Ok, yeah you're right. I don't give two shits about probending. That was a mask to keep you in line and your friend too. Now that she's gone, we can get down to the real shit. Amon wants probending taken down to set an example to you benders. So, knowing how to take down most likely the best team in probending won't only help set an amazing example, but it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone. First probending, then the avatar... simple as that." He confessed, getting his face close to mine as he smirked, explaining it all. Boomer and Butch held onto the bar I was tied to, and I knew trying to lunge at Shad would be pointless.

"If you aren't going to cooperate, I'll give a good friend of mine a call. I would hate to have anything happen to him, but if I have to motivate you, I doubt that Ty would mind."

My eyes flashed with anger and Shad played with my mind, hot tears rushing down my face. If he did anything to Ty, I would personally make sure his ass was skinned, gutted, and burnt to a crisp.

"If you do anything to him I'll kill you!" I growled, struggling against the bar a little even if Boomer and Butch held it in place.

Shad's eyes lit up in satisfaction, knowing he hit a nerve, and he laughed.

I felt my blood start to boil with the thoughts of Ty in pain because of me, my eyes directed towards Shad as the tears of hate stopped flowing, and I realized that I needed to calm down and think about this like Hana always told me to do. How could I get my wrists free, distract Shad, get Boomer and Butch away from me, and try to escape without killing myself in the process. I needed to take a breath and stop over acting. He didn't have Ty, Ty was ok. All I had to worry about was getting myself free to get back to him.

I decided to throw all logic out of the window and go with the first thing I could think of.

I put my best challenge smirk on, which was hard with the tears, and I looked Shad straight in the eye.

"If there's one thing I learn from Mako, it's hot to be a hothead." I stated, earning a confused look on Shad's face.

"What ar-"

The stream of fire came out of my mouth so fast, Shad stumbled and fell backwards. Boomer and Butch let go of the bar to help their boss, and I took that opportunity to shifts the bar up over my head from the back of my neck and kick it off my hands, jerking my wrists a little but the wet roping giving out, the bar flying forwards and hitting the three of them. It knocked Shad out, and dazed the two giants.

"Well that went way better than I thought it would." I admitted to myself, nodding once and wiping the tears away, then jumping out of the tank and sprinting down the nearest hallway.

I was still soaked, so running was hard, and my wrists ached really badly. Add that to the fact I had no idea where I was going and I almost stared panicking. What was I doing? I didn't even know where I was.

The hallways were tunneled out rock, and they were lit by small torches on the side of the walls, I was underground somewhere, I knew that much, and the more I went down the tunnels the warmer it got.

I was about to run down another tunnel when I stopped dead in my tracks. Amon was there, right there in front of me. He had two henchmen on either side of him, and they stood on the opposite end of the tunnel. My heart started pumping and beating so fast I thought it would jump right out of my body, and I felt my face pale. Oh crap, this wasn't good.

"Get her." He said simply, the Equalists moving forward as soon as he gave the order. I had a split second where I wanted to run, but I knew running would only make it

I stood ready to fight, and I sent two jets of fire at the Equalists. I needed to look at this like fire tag, they were fast and quick, but I had to better them.

The avoided the fire like I expected, but I sent more, punching out flames twice then kicking a wave at them, landing with my back turned to Amon so I ran back where I came from. I pulled the fire from the walls and stood in the pitch dark, waiting.

I heard footsteps, then a gruff, "Where'd she go?"

My hands grew hot and I directed the flames at the noises, giving myself away for half a second until I went back into darkness, shifting to a new spot. I didn't hear any movement, and I paused. Seconds ticked by, the silence pounding in my head, dancing with my heart beat and throwing me off. I had to calm down, I had to calm down.

The electric shock came as a surprise, and I gasped, my body twitching as it fell to the ground. The electricity ran into my veins, burning each nerve ending and then reawakening it, the process happening all over my body. The wires wrapped around my body were tight and some cut into my skin. The power left an ozone smell to the air, and the lights were relit before I pasted out. Amon stood over me, his helpers near him, and I swear I saw his eyes smile before darkness hit me.

"Wake her up."

SPLASH!

I was woken up with more freezing water, it smacking me awake and making my face sore. I opened my eyes, searching for air with my lungs, and I lashed out.

"What's up with all the fucking water?!" I yelled, looking around. Another shock rocked my body, but it wasn't strong enough to knock me out. The currents entered my neck and traveled everywhere, causing my adrenalin to flow and a scream to clump in the back of my throat. I didn't want to scream, I didn't want to look weak. I wouldn't give these sick ass-holes that satisfaction.

"You should really watch your language, especially around someone so powerful." Shad barked next to my ear.

I tried to turn my head, which intern rewarded me with another shock, and I grumbled to myself. I couldn't see a damn thing, my eyes blindfolded, and I was tied yet again to another pole. My arms and hands were wrapped around the pole, tied tightly to it with some form of bendable metal. I was on my knees, my ankles tied to the pole too, and I couldn't turn or squirm without getting shocked. I was guessing all the shocking was pay back from Shad for almost burning his face off then knocking him out. I kind of deserved it, but it still hurt none the less.

"Who are we talking about? I didn't know Korra was here." I answered back, smirking to myself. Three, two, one.

The buzz of the electric poles was like knives piercing my ears, the poles were jabbed into my shoulder blades, causing the scream in my throat to grow even large, but not leaving. It hurt to be trapped in my throat, but I wouldn't lose my pride that easy.

"She's a tough one, isn't she? Won't quit." A voice I didn't know chuckled, walking closer as their feet clicked on the floor.

Whoever it was jerked the blind fold off, and I looked around quickly.

We were in another cave, and what do you know, it was lit by torched. You'd think with all the technology they could come up with they could afford to put in lights. The henchmen stood by the door, watching over anything, and Boomer and Butch stood off on in some corner of the place. Amon was a few feet in front of me, his lieutenant directly in front of me, the one who removed the blind fold. Shad was on my left, with a nicely sized cut on his forehead, from the bar might I add, and he held the electric poles in his hands. Shad didn't look happy, and I would've found it amusing if I wasn't kneeing in front of someone who could take my bending away permanently.

"Yeah, she's a liar though. Told me she'd give me her cooperation, then decided trying to burn my face off instead." Shad pouted, looking like he wanted to zap me again.

I only laughed and corrected him, "No, I said I'd behave to the best of my abilities, and I just don't have good cooperating abilities."

I smirked, and felt the poles drive into my back, my teeth clenching in pain and the smell of burnt flesh entering my nose.

"We want to keep her alive Shad. Stop with the electricity." The lieutenant ordered, stepping to the other side of my body, making a clear path to me for Amon. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at the monster, but I let none of it show.

"Yes, her dead does nothing for me," Amon stated, walking towards me, hands behind his back, "If she died, it would ruin everything. The avatar wouldn't bend to our power. But there is still one thing we can do." He moved closer and moved his hands up from his back.

My heart stopped. He was going to take my bending away, completely away. I had to get away, I had to run!

My eyes darted around the room, frantic as my heart beat flooded my hearing. I couldn't hear anything except the rapid, rabbit like thumping of my heart. I wanted my bending, I was one of the few color fire benders left. I had to keep it. And drastic times call for drastic measures.

I sharply breathed in, then let multi colored flames spill out of my feet, hands and mouth. They engulfed everything close to my, burning me free from the posting and driving everyone back. I breathed, the flames still running free and pumping through my body. I had to get out.

While I was distracting Amon and the Equalists, I didn't see the pole driven by Shad slam against my breast bone. The shocking pain engulfed my throat and upper body, but I had such an adrenaline high I simply let out a ripping cry and purple lightning flashed from my fingers. Woah, first time for that.

The commotion continued, and I ran. That's all I did, run. No bravery needed, just running.

I couldn't let the adrenaline stop, I knew the minute it slowed down I would be a goner. I had to keep going, that was the only option.

I ran down hall after hall, not slowing to think where I was or which way I was going. I was just going, and that's all that mattered. I knew my back and chest were burnt and so were my wrists. I was bleeding somewhere, and everything was humming with energy. I loved but feared the feeling at the same time as I ran, feeling as if the power surged me forward, and I almost laughed as I ran.

Every hallway and turn went by faster, and could finally feel some progress.

I was suddenly hit by a bright light, and the tunnels end and sunlight flooding my dilated pupils. I covered my face, and I felt grass under me feet, which I just remembered were bare.

I glanced around, disoriented and confused, faint footsteps sounding behind me. I had to move, I didn't need to be captured for a third time in a week for Spirits sake!

I hear the roar of the water fall to my left, and impulse kicked in. I ran, just slipping by the electric trap thrown by one of the Equalists, and I jumped. Yes, jumped into the waterfall. I admit not one of my better ideas, but I was dispirit, acting on impulse, and knew they wouldn't follow me.

I shot down parallel to the rushing water, sounds of the water swarming and controlling my hearing, nothing but the loud water everywhere.

I decided to have a little fun and go along with the ride. I had just escaped Amon WITH my bending still intact, and that caused for some celebration.

I screamed happily at the top of my lungs, letting out all that access energy and adrenaline out. I closed my eyes after cheering and happily accepted the cool and relaxing water, it surrounding me in a wet blanket that swallowed me whole.

**(A/N: Woah... intence :3 So the guys can't really can't talk right now, they're a little busy. Sorry :/ in the next few updates they should be able to chat, but they send their apologies and hope you review none the less! :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18~ **

**(Hola! So here 18, hope you like. I'm still working on editing the other chapters so bare with me and enjoy this chapter :))**

_Everything was soft, fluffy and gentle to the touch. It formed itself into a thin smoke, slithering and twirling in an airy manor. It hugged me, warming me up and rushing over my skin, playing with me and healing me. I smiled and followed it as it walked away, beckoning me to come closer. I followed, laughing as it trailed around my scars and cuts, making everything better and ok. The warm and cool touch trickling over my skin and nerves. _

_Suddenly, the fog transformed, becoming dark. It hissed at me, slinking around my throat and waist, squeezing. I struggle, trying to grip the beast to pull it from my neck, but when it touched my fingers, it simply slipped from my grasped, its nasty laughter only increasing. It grew larger, taking my hands and feet too, pulling me to my knees. My breath was heavy, it being stolen from my lips slowly._

_A shadow formed in front of me, making the beast hold me still._

_First, Leon's face appeared on the shadow in front of me, his smirk as present as ever._

"_At least I don't live with my two brothers. Why do you live them? Your parents kick you out, or is it cause you don't have any parents!" His voice laughed, the shadow reaching out and jabbing my in the gut, a silent grunt exiting my mouth. A low blow, just like the words._

_Next, Shad face appeared, his glare deadly and cocky. _

"_If you aren't going to cooperate, I'll give a good friend of mine a call. I would hate to have anything happen to him, but if I have to motivate you, I doubt that Ty would mind."_

_The shadow tightened his hand around my neck, cutting off most of my air until I saw spots. A grip that took my breath from me, an action that mirrored the owner's harsh and twisted words. _

_Amon's mask appeared, standing up and tall in front of me, an air of fake and dark power curling around his figure._

"_The avatar wouldn't bend to our power. But there is still one thing we can do."_

_He grew closer and I tried to scream. No sound came out no matter how hard I tried, and I only watched him. The shadow's fist slammed down on my forehead, pain rippling from the point of contact down to my toes, and I went weak. The monster holding me dropped me to the solid ground, and the two monsters laughed with each other._

_One last face appeared on the shadow figure, and I felt acid like tears roll down my face when I heard their words._

"_Color fire is both a gift and responsibility. Very few can do it, and it is a wanted skill. Please, tell me you'll be careful with who you show it to? You promise?"_

_My mother's amber eyes burnt into me, and I know I failed her. The beast stepped up to my laying form and put a hand over my heart. Then I felt it, a pain so sharp it cause me to cry out with a mind rocking noise and slip into a deep and smothering darkness._

_I felt my heart break._

My eyes opened soundlessly, my breath shallow and uneven. My dream, my dream stung my brain and dug into my heart, causing both to bleed internally. Or at least it felt that way.

There was sweat gathered on my forehead, and I felt dried tear streaks on my face. Why was I crying so much? It sucked, and I hated it every time I did it. I needed to toughen up again and get over stuff, like I use to. That's what I needed to do.

I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move, and I blinked. Where was I? Who found me? And why was there a heavy feeling on my lower legs?

I still didn't want to move, knowing it would hurt to some degree, but curiosity clawed at my brain. I sat up the slightest bit, ignoring the fiery burn around my lower neck, and I looked at my feet. I smiled a little, seeing a bald head stretched out on my feet and two girls sleeping on each other in a nearby corner chair. The airbending kids, we must have come back from the vacation island. That made me a little sad, knowing that me getting kidnapped was the reason we came back early, and I laid back down. Oh this was going to be a hard next few hours.

I heard footsteps and reclosed my eyes. I didn't want them to know I was wake yet, I wanted to keep the illusion of me being asleep for a little while longer while I thought everything over. I just needed time to think, that's all.

I heard the door open as I relaxed my face and make my breath light and rigid, almost like I was still passed out. I applauded my acting, and perked my ears up to hear who came in.

At first I couldn't tell who is was, only footsteps could be heard, then someone took a seat next to the bed. Another pair of feet stood at the door and stayed there. Their breathing could be heard along with the airbending kids' light breathing, and the person by the door spoke up first.

"The insisted on staying here with her. When you all brought her back they wouldn't leave, talking about some fire tag and how she had to get better so they could play. It was cute, really, but also a little sad. They were really worried, probably still are." They said, sighing a little.

It was Tenzin, and by the sounds of it he stood right up against the door frame.

"We're all worried Tenzin,"

Korra.

"I know, Korra, I know. But just be patient, she'll come around. I guaranty it." Tenzin had moved from the door to put a hand on Korra's shoulder, and I heard her sigh next to me.

"Yeah… I know. I just hate waiting!" She whispered harshly, sounding a little frustrated. Same old Korra, I missed her. I didn't even know how long I was gone from them all, but it felt like an eternity for me, and I even missed the little things about them all like Korra's impatience.

"I know you do, but just be patient." Tenzin laughed, walking around the room, collecting the sleeping kids no doubt. I felt the wait lifted from my legs, and I heard Korra humph next to me, almost causing a smile to break my lips. Almost.

The floor creaked as Tenzin walked around, and the creaking stopped when he waiting at the door.

"I'm gonna stay here of a second Tenzin." Korra answered to his waiting, her voice aimed towards my 'sleeping' figure.

I imagined Tenzin nodding, then leaving with his three kids in his arms, somehow managing to shut the door behind him.

There was silence again, and I heard Korra sigh to herself.

"You know we searched the whole island when we found out you were missing," Korra spoke, talking to thin air, the words directed to me, "Mako and Ty almost tore up the whole place looking for you. After we realized you and Hana were gone, we all became frantic and stressed out. You caused some people to pull their hair out." She laughed, it meant to be a joke, but it hurt a little to know I caused so much stress.

She continued.

"When Hana appeared randomly a day or two after you two disappeared, we were half relieved and half worried. She told us that you'd made a deal with some psycho and he let her go, only to keep you there. I personally thought it was brave and amazing of you to do that, but Mako had a few choice words against your actions. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to have Hana safe, but he wanted you back too.

"A few more days passed and Ty started to lose it. He wasn't eating properly and he wasn't sleeping a lot. He feared the worst and we all tried to calm him down. He made us all agree to go on one more search for you, and we set out.

"It wasn't until we came to a clearing near the waterfall when we heard you. Hana was the first to hear you, and we all saw you plummeting towards the bottom of the waterfall. We had no idea, and I mean absolutely NO idea where you came from, and at the moment we didn't care. Hana and I used waterbending to catch you to ease the fall, but even when we found you in the water you were passed out.

"You had bad burn on your neck, back, and a lot of other places. I could heal the minor ones, but the ones on your back and neck were so strung with electricity that I couldn't even get water near them. Sorry, they'll have to heal on their own. Your feet were pretty bad too, all cut up like you ran around barefoot, and judging that we only found your shoes the first day you were gone, I'm guessing you did run around barefoot. Oh also, I tried to heal your wrists all the way, but they were cut up and bruised and tortured so much that they left pretty bad scars. I'm sorry Jade I did the best I could.

"We went to see where you came from, and found the tunnels and cave, but no one was there. Hopefully you'll wake up soon and make things a little clearer for us. From what Hana told us, we don't know anything, and I really want you to get better and tell us what happened.

"Ty and Hana have been at your bedside ever since we found you, and they just sat here. They didn't leaving for anything except going the bathroom. You've been out for about a week, so they looked pretty beat up after a week of barley sleeping to make sure you were ok. Pema didn't want them to scare you when you woke up with their… condition, so she sent them away to shower and sleep a little like ten minutes ago. Please, Jade, wake up soon, we all missed you and want to talk to you. Plus I bet Bolin twenty yuans you'd wake up while the two of them were sleeping, and I really don't want to lose twenty yuans," she added quietly, leaning more towards me like she was telling me a secret, "SO if you wanna wake up now, that would really help."

She laughed a little, and then went quite. I decided it was my time to wake up, and I smiled a little.

"Good to know what I'm good for." I joked quietly, slowly opening my eyes and turning my head towards her. Her head shot up from where she was looking at the floor, and her smile was huge.

"Jade! You're awake! Oh Bolin so owes me twenty yuans!" She laughed, looking back towards the door before looking back at me. She smiled and I laugh a little, working slowly to sit up. My neck and back hurt, being the main parts where Shad had got me with the electric poles, and I ignored the pain so I could sit up and stretch a little. Stretching felt good, even if it was limited stretching.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, sitting at the front of her chair, anxious to know everything I was going to say. I smiled at her enthusiasm and rubbed my eyes.

"Ever since Tenzin left."

She straightened, looking confused.

"Wait, you've been listening to me talk the whole time and you didn't say anything?" She looked at me like I was crazy, and it caused me to laugh.

"I wanted to hear what happened when I was gone. And I was going to wake up before you started telling me, so I decided to let you finish then interrupt." I replied, smirking and shrugging at her.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"Good to have you back Jade."

I nodded, then the door opened, revealing both of my brothers. They looked confused at first, but when they saw me sitting up and awake, they ran over each other just to get to me.

Bolin hugged me first, talking so fast and hugging me so tight I had trouble concentrating.

"JadeIthoughtyouweregoneandta kenbysomeevilpersonandwecoul dn'tfindyouanditwassoscary!" Bolin hugged me tighter. He suddenly stopped and groaned.

He turned slowly and looked at Korra. She stood next to the bed, a smug look on her face, and held out her hand while the other crossed her chest.

"Ugh, thanks for waking up." Bolin grumbled, fishing twenty yuans out of his pocket and putting it in Korra's hand.

"Thank you very much." She said, smiling at her cash and my pouting brother.

Mako moved around the now bickering pair, and he gave me a gentle yet emotion filled hug, being mindful of the bandages stretching across both of my shoulders.

"I missed you little sis. You were gone for a long time, I'm so happy you're ok." He spoke into my shoulder, hugging me more and causing me to smile.

"Yeah big bro, I'm ok." I replied, that lump appearing in my throat, but this time it was happy. I was too happy to see my brothers again, and I loved being back with my family, both blood and not.

I pulled back from Mako and turned to Korra and Bolin. They had resorted to making faces at each other. I shook my head laughing, can't help but love um.

I slowly tried to pull the covers off of me, and Mako question when I got the blankets half way off, "Where are you going? You're still weak."

I raised an eyebrow, giving him an _are you kidding me_ look.

"I'm not too weak, please. I want to go find me best friend who is probably both still asleep and mad as hell that I made a deal for her safety." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My whole upper body was unhappy with the movement, but I ignored it. I was never good with listening to my injuries, and I wasn't going to start now.

Still a little skeptical, Mako slowly said, "A… alright. Her room is down the hall to the left. Second door on your left." I nodded and stood, taking a second to get use to not walking for a week, and then I slowly headed for the door.

Korra stopped me real quick and whispered in my ear.

"After you go see Hana, go and surprise Ty. His room is the third door down on the right side, one door opposite of Hana's room." She clued me in nicely, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll make sure to do that." I reassured her, hiding my slight blush as I walked out of the door and turned down the hall.

I decided not to knock going into Hana's room, and I peered my head in slightly. It was dark in the room, and I saw Hana's chest rise and fall in a sleeping manor, slow and even.

I walked in, the hall light flooding the dark but only hitting her feet on the bed, and I moved next to her bed.

I decided to have a little fun with her, and clicked the nightstand light on.

"Hey, time to get up let's go." I said in my usual tone I woke her up with, trying extremely hard not to smile as she grumbled and turned over.

"Five more minutes Jade." She grunted, pulling the blankets around her more and snuggling in more.

I closed my eyes and shrugged, saying, "Ok. It's not like I just woke up from a week long period of unconsciousness just to see you. No biggy, I'll just go back to my ro-" Before I could even finish my sarcasm, I felt my friend jumping from her bed and pull me into a bone crushing hug. It hurt like crazy, but I smiled and hugged her back, squeezing just as tight.

We sat in our hug for a good few minutes, until she pulled back, tears in her eyes.

She slapped my shoulder and I whined.

"You're an idiot! You're awful! You're so stupid but you the best friend I've ever had. You know that? The best damn friend I've ever had." She hugged me again, and I laughed as I hugged her back.

We split, and I sat at the end of the bed as she leaned against the back of the head board of the bed.

"Why did you do that for me? Why did you give yourself up to make sure I was ok?" Hana asked baffled and a little hurt, her eyebrows frown a little.

I sighed, but smiled none the less. I looked down at my wrists before I continued, the smile fading. Korra was right, they were pretty bad scars. Between burning into my skin when I moved, being jerked in and out of water, then finally the electrocution mixed with metal bonds, thick and curly scars circled my wrists, looking shiny and unnatural. They were sore, but didn't hurt. If I looked really hard, I could see the design of the rope and metal they used to tie me up embedded into my wrists.

I held up my wrists for her to see.

"This," I said, pointing to the scars with determination leaking in my features, "Is why I made the deal. I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want you to have scars like these." I lowered my wrists and looked at her sadly. "Plus, this was all my fault anyway. If I hadn't ran off none of this would've happened. So I paid for my mistake, and I need you to forgiving me for getting you out of it all. Please?" I almost begged, locking my hands together in a pleading fashion, not breaking eye contact.

"Of course I forgive you," She answered, "But I still don't approve of your decision. I can't nag you… or thank you enough about it." I smiled at the last few words my friend said, and I hugged her again, smiling with relief.

"Thank you." She said when we let go.

"Anytime." I smirked, standing up and heading to the door.

Hana grew confused.

"Where are you going? I just got to see you!" She whined a little, smiling. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I'M going to my boyfriend's room to wake him up and spend time with him since I've been kidnapped for about two weeks and haven't been able to see him. That cool with you?" I asked at the end, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her with my arms crossed.

She only rolled her eyes, laying back down, waving me off.

"Go before your hormones explode," She agreed, turning her back to me, clicking the light off.

I laughed with her comment, closing the door behind me and stepping out into the hallway.

I grew really nervous as my eyes flicked down the hall and landed on Ty's door. What if he was mad at me? What if he didn't want to see me cause I was dumb enough to get kidnapped?

I felt my feet shift forward across the solid wood floor as these nerves jumbled around in my head. I felt my hand touch the door handle and push it open slowly, no noise coming from the door or the hinges as I looked in side.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him, and happiness and relief crashed into me like a Future Industries fork lift.

He was there, REALLY there. The lump came back as I saw him, and all thoughts of regret and nervousness melted away from my mind. I walked towards him and slowly sat down on the bed next to his hips, not touching him.

His hair was slightly spiked up in its gorgeous manor, some of the wet tips falling down onto his fore head, showing he took a shower. His eyes were closed, his face so relaxed and at peace, I didn't want to disturb it. He wore a baggy shirt and black shorts, his apparent usual sleepwear. He was lying on his back, blanket wrapped somewhat around his legs and slightly up is chest, leaking up until about half way.

I really didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful, but there was a small desire inside of me to see his glowing purple eyes staring back at me. To see that challenge and fire in them I had craved for such a long time.

I brought my fingers up and drag the pieces of slightly wet hair across his forehead, feeling his soft skin and hair, smiling to myself as I did so. I sighed, I couldn't wake him up. He was probably exhausted and needed his sleep. I was the one who kept him up, I shouldn't be the one to wake him up too.

I was about to get up and leave, half way standing and face turned to the door, when something gripped onto the wrist I brush his hair away with.

I turned back to see what it was, and that pair of shocking purple eyes were staring up at me.

Ty was half sitting up, mouth open a little and eyes open slightly wider than normal, and the face of disbelief and flooding relief crossed his face.

We sat there looking at each other for maybe half a second before he pulled me into a hug, holding onto me tight and burying his face into my collarbone while I returned the grip. My mouth was pressed against his shoulder and my hands gripping onto his shirt. My eyes were closed and I just held him, feeling the relief wash over me too, the tears of happiness and burden less ease moving down my face. I was safe, I didn't have to hide anything anymore, and feeling that pressure gone was a blessing in itself.

He hugged me back emotionally, his face pushing into my collarbone protectively, and his arms encircling me completely. He pulled me into his lap, making the hug both more comfortable and bringing us closer, the warmth of his body coursing into me. His breath was rigid, and I felt his own tears move down my neck.

I moved one hand up into the back on his hair and move my fingers through it, trying to calm his down even if I myself was almost shaking with happiness.

"I… I thought I had lost you. W-we couldn't find you and I looked everywhere and I was so worried-" He tried to get out, gripping me tighter and spoke with a gruff voice against my skin. I nodded still holding him, then I pulled back a little.

Our eyes collided, blue into purple, and I nodded, sniffing once and tried to swallow the lump that stopped my speech. My thumbs brushed away the tears streaks running down his face, and I frowned a little.

"I know," I finally managed to get, "I know. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for causing you this pain, I didn't mean to hurt you, Ty please believe I didn't." The more I spoke the more it pained me to look at him, and I cast my eyes down. I caused him so much pain and worry, I could barely stand to be with myself right now.

I started rambling, trying to apologies.

"I-I just, I just needed to get Hana out and I didn't think and I-I-"

I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine, the most effect way to shut me up. His hands came up to my face, cupping both sides of my face and removing the tears, and his lips moved with mine perfectly. There was so much heat behind this kiss, the worry and heart-ache from one passing to the other through our lips, and every emotion delivered was relieved right back. Not one of us took control, our usual struggle for dominance not present, and I loved every second of it.

My lungs started to burn and I realized we hadn't broken for air ever since he first kissed me. With a big regret and frown I split our lips for air. We both breathed in the cool air, his scent immersing my thoughts happily, and I closed my eyes again.

I felt his forehead slip from mine, and I almost gasped when I felt his lips on the underside of my jaw. He moved his lips down, them being gentle and sweet with hints of possession, and they stopped at my bandage which wrapped around half of my neck. I turned my head from him embarrassed, and I felt him look at me. He knew I hated the fact I got hurt, and I could imagine the sad look on his face.

I felt a lightly push on the bandage, and I felt his breath against my neck before I knew what he was doing. He kissed it, lightly pushing hard enough for me to feel it, then pulled away slowly, looking at my face to meet my gaze.

"All better." He whispered, a small smile lingering on his lips when he kissed me once. I looked at him and instantly noticed how tired he looked. There were dark purple marks under his eyes and he looked ready to pass out. I began to feel how really tired I was and I touched the side of his face affectionately.

"You should get some sleep." I acknowledged, smiling sadly as I tried to get up. He stopped me and looked at me.

"Stay with me." He asked, his voice so quiet I knew if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't have heard it.

I thought about the offer, both comfort and exhaustion running into my thoughts, and I nodded, agreeing with a soft ok.

He moved the blankets and I slid in, instantly happy I agreed to this, the warmth gratefully welcome to my cold limbs. I closed my eyes, lying down, and I felt his arms move around my waist. Ty's chest went against my back gently, not wanting to hurt the burns on my back, and I sighed.

Sleep hit me fast, Ty slipping under before me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep with warmth engulfing me and the smell of cinnamon and mint all around me.

**(A/N: Awww cute reunion :) Hope you guys liked, and I'll try to update ASAP!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19~**

**(Update! :) please enjoy reading and I'll work on editing as fast as I can :))**

"Hey… Hey! Get up!" Someone yelled, pushing on my lower back.

I groaned, my eyes refusing to open, and I swatted them away.

"Get uuuuuup!" They whined, my ears still not registering who was talking. Their voice was young and annoying, lingering in my ears. All I wanted was for them to just leave, was that too much to ask for?

I turned and curled into Ty more, my face pushing into his neck, and I whined, "Make them go away." I made a sound like a groan and a whine mixed together as hugged onto him, and he stirred.

"Ok." He whispered sleepily, his one hand moving up from my waist and dragged up my back unconsciously as he started stretching. He breathed in and stretched, grumbling as his back went up into the air for a second.

"Whoever you are," he started, "Get the fu-"

"You say it and you'll have three airbender kids on you." Hana warned, a smile in her voice.

I had a feeling she was a part of this, some part of my gut told me she was one of the people waking me up. Ugh, why did she ALWAYS have to wake me up?! Even after I was kidnapped?!

I rolled over, harsh sunlight flooding my eye lids as I looked at the door. The airbender kids were waiting at the door, smiles of their faces and Hana stood behind them, smirking like she always did in the morning. No, I wasn't getting up this early, not today.

I rolled back to Ty, laying flat on top of him with my arms outstretched and I muttered, "Two more-" –yawn- "hours." I pulled the blanket up more around me, and Ty almost purred with happiness. Sleep, we both wanted more sleep, and we were being unfairly robbed of it.

I was two seconds from falling back asleep when Hana's next words rang through my brain clear as day.

"Ok then, I'll just go get Mako and have HIM wake you up instead." She stated simple, her voice heading out the door. My eyes shot open with what she was saying. Oh shit!

Ty heard her threat as well as I did, and we both practically jumped out of bed.

"I'm up!" We said simultaneously, tripping on the sheets a little, earning a few laughs from the kids.

"Good," Hana nodded, "Now breakfast is in ten minutes. Don't be late. And if you fall back asleep, I'll send Mako and Bolin to get you, and you don't want that." She laughed as she left.

The kids started to leave, each saying something before they left.

"Bye fire lady and intruder!" Meelo said, exiting the room with a wave.

Ikki was next, and it was hard to understand everything she said since I was still half asleep.

"Why'd you guys sleep together are you two going out do you love each other how long have you been together why don't you want Mako to see you sleeping together why-" Jinora thankfully put a hand over her mouth and smiled sheepishly at us.

"Sorry, we'll just be going. But I think you guys are cute together." Jinora commented almost dragging Ikki, her hand still on her mouth.

I could only smile at Jinora's comment as they left, and I glanced at Ty. He was smiling at the girls, and he watched them leave.

"I will agree with her though," he stated when they left, "We are cute together." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. Maybe this morning wasn't too bad.

We both quickly got dress (in our separate rooms… pervs), and headed down to breakfast. I was still really tired, and my throat and back still hurt. I rubbed the back of my neck and I walked down the steps to the table, sighing as I walked.

"Morning, don't you look happy," Hana joked, smiling as she eat. Everyone was at the table but Ty and me, and I took an empty seat next to Hana.

I stuck my tongue out her like the mature person I am and then leaned on the table, using my hand as a prop as I reclosed my eyes. This was comfortable, and maybe if I just had two seconds of silence I could just…

The flick on my ear hurt more than I expected, and I grabbed it in shock.

"Ow!" I complained to Hana, giving her a _what the fuck_ look.

"Pay attention they want to talk to you." She replied, pointing a finger to Tenzin and Korra who sat near the head of the table. Everyone was looking at me, and I was a little startled by this fact.

"Jade," Tenzin started, turning some heads towards him, "Can you tell us anything about what happened to you?" All eyes went back to me as I got some food.

I put down the food I was about to eat and sighed. I rubbed the back of my neck and practically feel Mako tense from the other side of the table.

"You only rub the back of your neck when you're upset." Mako stated, worry on his face. I tried really hard to bite back the sarcasm, but some of it slipped out.

"It wasn't exactly a happy experience I'd like to go through again." I mentioned, looking at him with a little sadness on my face. I really didn't want to remember everything they did, not that it was traumatizing, but it just wasn't great.

"Can we have the kids leave… they don't need to hear this." I asked, eyes cast down onto the table.

"Of course, come on kids, let's go outside and play." Pema insisted the children, Ikki and Meelo following without complaint, but Jinora being a little hesitant. The only ones left at the table were Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Ty, Ren, Hana and of course myself. I wouldn't look at any of them, my hands on the table becoming very interesting all of a sudden.

I thought hard about what happened, and I started from the beginning.

"As you know, we were taken and kidnapped. I didn't know where we were, but soon this guy came in. His name is Shad, and he told us he would hold us captive. He said because Hana's dad is rich and because you are my brothers. But that was a load of shit." I got a few shocked looks from some with my language, but I continued none the less.

"After I had made a deal to let Hana go, the questioning began. They took a big tank and filled it with ice water. Then Shad had Boomer and Butch, the guards, tie my hands behind my head like this," I showed them an example, "And bound them to a pole. Whenever Shad gave the order the two guards would dunk me under, holding me there for about a minute and a half tops." The room grew oddly quiet, and I looked around, looking at each of their faces.

Hana looked madly down at the table and my brothers were shocked. Korra wouldn't look at me and Tenzin wouldn't break his gaze. Ren was looking add me sadly and Ty looked ready to lose it. He sat between Korra and Ren, and I wanted so bad just to reach out and comfort him, but the story had to go on.

"They did that for over an hour, and each time I came up Shad asked me how to take each of you down, Korra, Bolin and Mako." Their heads turned, I went on.

"I asked him why he wanted all this information, and after being dunked again, he told me everything he told me before was a lie." I took a breath and closed my eyes, dreading the next words.

"Shad said Amon wanted to know that information because Shad told me Amon wanted to kill two birds with one stone. He wants to take out the arena to make a show to the benders-"

"What?!" Bother my brothers cried together.

"-and he wants to take out Korra."

I looked straight at Korra when I admitted this, seeing the fear flashing throughout her eyes. Her cool composer came back on before anyone noticed the fear, and a few people looked in between us.

"Well did you tell him anything?" Ren questioned, saying the one thing everyone was wondering. They were all waiting looking both anxious and slightly scared, and I thanked myself for not spilling a word.

"No," they all visibly relaxed, "I didn't tell them anything. I escaped shortly after he told me the truth, and that's when Amon found me."

"Amon found you?" Korra asked, her voice a little shaking when she said Amon. The look on her face made me sad, and I didn't want to finish the story. It made them all upset, and I didn't want that. Did they really have to know the rest?

"Yeah… I was zapped asleep and then they woke me up again. I was tied up, and Shad and his guards and a good amount of Equalists were watching me. Every time I spoke Shad jabbed with those Equalists sticks, shocking me but not enough to knock me out. That's why I have the burn marks on my neck and back. He went a little shock happy with my back and the second time he got my neck, but it wasn't that bad." I shrugged it off, almost done the story.

"The Amon told Shad to stop shocking me and that he needed me alive. He wanted to use me to get Korra, he needed me alive or Korra wouldn't come to find me. But then he starting coming closer to me. He was going to take my bending." I closed my eyes, remembering the next part as it dug into my heart.

Shame flooded me and my chin quivered as I scrunched my eyebrows together and tears prickling my eyes but not falling.

"I was panicking, I couldn't stop. He was getting closer and closer and I couldn't think right. I… I…" I stuttered, standing and turning my back to the group. I hated this part the most, it was replaying over and over in my mind, and it hurt just as much each time I thought about it.

"He knows." I admitted, my fists clenched and refusing to let the tears fall. "He's knows Imma color firebender. I couldn't stop it, it just happened." I slammed my hand against the wall and gripped the bridge of my nose. I had let myself, the group, but more importantly my mother down. I couldn't bear the thought, it hurt too much.

"Uh, not to be rude, but why is that a bad thing?" Ren asked. I knew he was completely oblivious to the fact color firebending was rare, but I couldn't stop the rage that forced the words out of my mouth. I turned around, my ponytail almost whipping me in the face and I glared at his seat.

"Don't you get it!? Color firebending is rare! One of the rarest forms of firebending! Only the old royal firebending family could color firebend, so the fact I can do it is a gift! My mother could also, and she made me swear that I wouldn't show the wrong people my gift. I promised her. Promised her! And I broke that promise to save my own skin. I was selfish and stupid and now Amon knows. That makes me valuable. With the only old color firebenders dead, I'm another piece he can use in his game along with Korra. If he leaks that I'm the last color firebender, hell will break loose. And it's all my fault!" When screaming the last part, I pointed at myself, the self hatred pouring out of me. I felt it surround me, and I stormed out of the room, slamming it behind me as I walked out of the temple.

I wanted to get away, just away from everyone and everything. I needed to think, I needed to be alone. I wiped at my eyes as I ran past the airbending kids. I ran, not stopping until I reached the ferryboats. I hopped on one right before it took off, sailing towards Republic City as I saw figures running towards the dock, Ty right in front.

"I'm happy you showed up tonight," Lee shared his gratitude, sipping a dry one, "I needed the back up."

"Well you said if I ever needed a little extra work and a little extra cash, I could come here. I'm happy to help." I assured him.

Lee and I stood in the V.I.P section of his club, the double sided glass letting us look out but stopping people from looking in. We stood on the balcony, slightly separate from the main part of the lounge, and I leant against the bar with my arms crossed.

I kept my arms crossed and opened my hand, not taking my eyes off the dancing and drinking crowd. Lee caught my intension and slipped the wad of cash into my hand, leaning against the rail like me when he did.

I smirked, "Much obliged." I thanked, slipping the money into my back pocket.

When we were younger, before probending, my brothers worked for the Triple Threat Triad to earn a little extra money and food. They wouldn't let me help, and that's when I met Lee. He offered me a small job, especially since I was only like nine, and I signed up. Security for his drink and money operations. He trained me how to use a sword, and I became one of his security guards even if I was little. I grew up there, going to the probending arena when I was around twelve years old, and these guys always had my back… some even still do. That's how Lee and I got close beside him supporting and going to probending games. He always looked out for me and my brothers, and I was grateful.

I wore the guard outfit, it feeling like I never took it off, even four years later.

A tight, body hugging leather top that was sleeveless and concealed a blade nicely, accompanied by tight pants and solid black military boots… almost like Shad's. My hair was up in its lovely ponytail, and I had black wrists cuffs on both of my arms, the left one baring the symbol of the club. It was all tied together with a sliver band clasped on my upper right arm, the band mandatory with the uniform. Lee handed out the bands personally, so no imposters could get their hands on them. The band looked good back on my arm and I smirked. I missed this, oddly enough. I mean of course I loved the life I had, but the adventure and danger and especially solitude this job offered, I missed it completely.

No one but maybe Mako knew I was here. He found out a while ago but he didn't tell anyone, keeping it a secret just between us. He knew I came here when I was upset, and I was just praying to the Spirits that he didn't come looking for me here.

I continued to look over the club until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and came face to face with a black wall. The guy stood tall over me, and a grin broke on my face when I recognized who it was.

Big Bear stood in front of me, his uniform on and a great big smirk on his face.

Big Bear was my back bone in this whole deal, being like a second father to me when mine was gone. He watched out for me, making sure I was bathed, well rested, full and happy. I missed him a lot when I left, but he had approved of my decision and was excited that I was getting out of the danger business.

My head stood at his shoulders, and he towered over me. Most of it was muscle, some was fluff, but I missed Big Bear all the same.

"Hey Jadie-girl!" He greeted, pulling me into a big hug. He was the only one I let call me Jadie after my parents' death, and hearing the name both relaxed and hurt me.

I hugged him back, his cigar and musty smell filled my nose, and I smiled.

"Hi Big Bear. How've you been?" I asked.

He set me down back on my feet, and smiled down at me.

"Just great. I've been doing just fine. How 'bout yourself? You aren't fully back into this are you? You didn't leave that good deal and the arena just to come back did you?" He gave me a worried and parentish expression, making me smile even more.

"No, no Big Bear I'm not back. Just for tonight. I need to blow off some trapped up steam and be by myself. I don't need to be with my family right now, I just need to be with my club family." I told him, nudging him and looking at Lee. Lee smiled along with Bear and nodded.

"We've missed you Jade. Welcome back, even if it is just for tonight." Lee smirked, then turned and walked off, back to join his girls and the bartender.

Big Bear and I must have been the only guards needed for the night, and I turned to Bear.

"Hey Bear," I started, glancing up at him, "You don't happen to have an extra sword layin' around that I can borrow? I got rid of mine when I left." I blushed a little when I asked, slightly embarrassed I didn't have a sword, but Bear simply chuckled.

"Follow me girly." He ordered with a friendly feel to the words, and we started heading to the back of the club.

We walked down the back stairs and out to the ally lot, Big Bear walking up to his sleek and gorgeous black Satomobile. He flipped the trunk open and I could only whistle.

Knives galore, all filling the trunk in a beautiful pattern, lane out and neat. And sitting right in the center of it all, with her gold trimmed blade and black leather handle, sat my old blade, looking good as new.** (A/N: Looks a lot like Zuko's swords, the shape I mean, and there's only one not two.)**

"You found her! But… but." I stuttered, picking up my blade, twirling it around in my fingers and swinging it. She was perfectly balanced in my hand and it felt all too natural to hold the blade again.

"When you threw her out, I got her and put her back together. She's as good as new and has been waiting for you." He smirked, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "Plus, I mean, I can't let my girl have a crappy weapon. My Jadie guards in style, like she always has."

I laughed, looking at Bear. I hugged him again, "Thank you." I said quietly.

We pulled apart and Lee's voice called out from now where.

"HEY! Big Bear, Jade! Come on! We got work to do." He sounded harsh, but that was just his business talk. The black Satomobile with tinted windows sat at the end of the ally, and Bear and I nodded to Lee. Time for work.

I slid my blade into the pocket across my back which concealed it perfectly, and I slid into the car.

I was dark on the outskirts of Republic City, and I stood at attention next to Bear. Lee stood behind us, a smoke in his mouth and sunglasses over his face, and I tried not to pay attention to him. It was odd seeing him this quiet and serious again, him usually being drunk and goofy around the club, and not staring at him took a lot of concentration.

"Head lights, two o'clock." Big Bear spotted, my head turning in that direction. He was right, there were two dots coming closer on the dirt road, and I tensed a little.

"Cool it Jade," Bear warned, "We only attack if they attack first, remember? So get your knife out but only for intimidation… nothing more." He pulled out his double blades and nodded at me.

I nodded back, pulling out my own blade and gripping it in my fingers, standing tall. Here we go.

The car pulled up, stopping and turning off its lights. We stood there in the dark, the dirt ground under our shoes and the city's lights off in the distance.

The two guards stepped of the car and wore fancy suits, the trade mark outfit of Shady Shin. Their knives were hung on their belt, clearly to see, and they stood like soldiers next to the car door. Shady Shin's guards had no personality, almost like robots, and I almost let a smirk cross my lips, forgetting this was professional. I hid the smirk, and twisted my blade in my hand, Lee standing up straight. Lee walked up and in front of us, Bear and I on either side of him, and the door to Shady's car opened.

The trade's man stepped out, in a fancy suit also, sunglasses covering his eyes and an ear piece clipped to the side of his head. He stood and closed the door to the car. His hands were in his pockets and he stood like Lee did with his guard, Lee and him staring at each other for a moment.

Shady's guy cracked a smirk and spoke first.

"Hey Lee, no grabber tonight? Decided to get your hands dirty?" He joked, laughing a little, which Lee returned.

Something about the trade's voice spooked me, it was familiar and the fact I almost recognized it worried me. Who was it? And why was their name on the tip of my tongue, unable to make itself clear?

"Nah, I decided to night was special. You got my supply?"

"Yep, you got Shin's cash?" The guy asked, pulling out a small silver key with a chain around it to wear if needed.

Lee nodded and held up the bag of yuans, it containing over ten thousand yuans. Lee was purchasing a warehouse full of alcohol, all provided by Shin, and all Shin wanted in return was a little money. And by little, I mean way more than I've ever had in my entire life. That was business, and everything ran smoothly as long as cops weren't involved.

The two threw their object simultaneously, both landing in the other's hand perfectly in sync, and the deal was made.

Lee was about to get in the car when he smirked and addressed the trade.

"Nice doing business with you Ty."

"You too Lee." The glasses came off and my world stopped spinning with two purple eyes.

Bear got in the car and so did the other two guards. Ty turned to get in his car when I couldn't stop my words.

"Ty?"

His figure froze and turned ever so slowly. His eye met mine, and I saw his world stop just like mine.

Wow… we really needed to learn more about each other.

**(A/N: Didn't expect that... did you? :) why is Ty involed in trades? I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see :))**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Chapter 20~ **

**(Update, enjoy and warning, theres an almost lemon in here, close but not described)**

"Why are you here? What are you doing? Where have you been all day?" Ty asked, pacing the floor in Lee's V.I.P room.

After we recognized each other at the trade, we made a deal to meet back at Lee's club to clear things up, and I was perfectly fine with that. I got back to the club and Ty showed up a while later, barging in here and questioning me, like he was currently and I just sat on the couch as my eyes watched him move back and forth, Big Bear sitting next to me. Bear looked at Ty skeptically, not really liking him, and I almost smiled at that fact.

I hadn't even gotten one word out, and I was sick of this.

I stood up, moving into his track and stopping him dead in his tracks,

"I'm here for a guard run, I got the job just for the night, and I've been by myself all day long just to calm down. Why are you here? Since when did you work for Shady Shin? What aren't you telling me and why are you getting so mad?" I questioned right back, slightly getting in his face, not being able to hide my annoyance. What was his deal? It's not like I couldn't take care of myself!

He looked at me and replied, "I-" Then his mouth closed, like his lips stopped the words. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, not making a sounds. Almost like he was deciding whether to talk or not. He was having an argument inside his head, and I only rolled my eyes at that fact.

"Whatever, I need a drink." I turned and stalked off to the bar, the bartender sliding me a glass of doubly shot fire whiskey. I grabbed the glass and slid a few yuans his way, signaling I would probably need more, and he only smiled.

The V.I.P. lounge was empty except Big Bear, the bartender, Ty and me, and the silence was slightly eerie as I waited for Ty to decided whether he wanted to fill me in or not.

I rejoined Bear and Bear looked at me.

"Who's the scrawny punk who cares about you way too much?" He wondered, talking softly and leaning towards me so Ty couldn't hear him, and I laughed at the rude comment.

"Big Bear," I laughed, "He's my boyfriend." I smiled really big when I saw Big Bear look at me shocked, and I added, "And he's not scrawny… you're just really big."

"I ain't that big, he's just small, and he's your boy? I told you, you couldn't date anyone… ever. Why's he so special?" Bear asked, pointing a meaty thumb at my now attentive boyfriend, who looked confused and a little offended.

"Hey! Wait a second, I'm not that small." Ty whined, causing me to smile for a moment before remembering I was mad at him.

"Are you going to answer my question Ty?" I asked, leaning back and crossing my arms. I wanted some answers, and I was ready to sniff out any bull-shit he would try to feed me.

I could almost hear Big Bear growl as he grunted, "Well boy? Ain't you gonna replied?"

I held up a hand to stop him, not hiding my smirk well, and I gave Ty a chance to speak.

He nodded his head and sat on a one seater next to the couch we were on. He pulled shirt tie out of his collar and sighed, looking up at us both.

"I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this, but if I do I have to start from when I was little." He started, looking at me and wringing his tie in his hands.

I nodded, encouraging him to continue. I drank about half my glass, the burn warm and welcome, then I gave Ty my glass. He looked like he needed it, and after he drained the rest I knew he was happy he had it.

"When I was young, my family was normal… and we were all happy. My dad was bringing in a good income, my mom was working well, my brother wasn't a complete dick, and we were all just happy. But after my mom's worked slowed and money became tight, we discovered my father's addiction. He was a gambler, and he would blow most of his money on bets without us even knowing.

"One day, when he was going to work one night, he turned to me and asked if I wanted to go to work with him. Now, mind us, we had no idea what my father did as a job, but we didn't question it. He got money, and that's all that mattered. So," the bartender brought drinks for all three of us, and Ty drank pretty heavily as he continued the story, "when he asked me to join him, I was excited and scared.

"He dressed me up in my best clothes and we went to his work. It was a trade, and my dad was the trade's man. I, at the time, had no idea what was going on, and I just stood quietly by my father as everything went down." He stopped, looking down into his glass with a sorrow filled expression.

"Then the swords were pulled. We were set up, and everyone started fighting. I was so scared, I ran and hid till it was all over. I went back to the drop place, and there was my dad. He was lying face up, and I saw the wounds. He… he'd been stabbed in the gut and chest, blood soaking in his clothes.

"He just laid there, looking at me. It wasn't until a few minutes later he told me, 'Ty… you gotta take my place. Shady Shin ain't gonna be happy when he loses me boy, so I need you to be the man to take my place. Shin's on his way here, tell him. Ok? Boy… take care of your mother and brother. I know you can.'" Ty's hands gripped his empty glass and grimaced at the ice in the bottom. His jaw was clenched in almost anger, but I could see it was a mask to stop his quivering lip. This story was hard for him, and I reached out and held his shoulder, his weight unconsciously leaning on my hand slightly.

I wanted to hear the rest, but I didn't want to push him.

He continued after a moment of being quiet.

"I was nine… he was gone and I was forced into this. I've been doing it as my job ever since my dad's passing, even if I haven't wanted to. So that's why I'm here, that's how long I've been working for Shin, and that's what I wasn't telling you. I don't like talking about myself or my past. My past isn't something I like to speak of," he looked me dead in the eye, "and I'm not proud of it. My mom doesn't know and I don't want her to know. She didn't know what my dad did and she doesn't know what I do. Leon knows, but he's just happy I took it over instead of him having to do it. He hates the whole business, and plus he's too damn lazy to do it properly." Ty finished, swinging back more, adding to the drunkenness of his current state.

I was buzzed myself, holding onto my own glass as the burn warmed me nicely, and I looked at him. He was sad, but looked slightly different. Like he had more darkness to him then I first imagined, but I was ok with that.

I had more things in my past then I'd like to admit. Things only I know, things I tend on keeping to myself. I've worked in, with, or near the dirty business for a good part of my life, and that makes a person do things they'd hate themselves for morally later. I understood him completely, and he needed to know that.

I move my hand from my shoulder to his hands that rested on his knees, and I gripped his hands as I looked at him.

"Ty," I said, grabbing his attention, "I understand. I do. There's darkness in everyone's past, and I don't need to hear any of your darkness. The past is the past. But thank you for telling me that, I really do appreciate it." I smiled at him, and he smirked back, nodding.

"I've wanted to say something for a while, but I couldn't. That's why I couldn't hang out too late some nights, and I felt so bad keeping this from you." He admitted, putting his glass down and linking our fingers together.

He looked at me while his hand started slowly pulling me forward, my feet happily obliging to move forward, my own glass somehow leaving my hand and landing on the table. My judgment was clouded, but I knew I would be doing this even without the drinks, the drinks just helped everything move a little faster and smoother.

I sat in his lap, the one seater barely big enough for both of us, and as his eyes ran over different parts of my face, his hand moved up and brushed against the side of my neck. My blush appeared, and I stared him straight in the eyes as he watched my features, his sight trailing down my jaw line and then landing on the curve of my lips.

I leaned towards him, inches apart, when I heard a grossed out noise from the couch.

"At least wait till I'm out of the room!" Big Bear complained, grumbling to himself about romance and growing up to fast as he stood up from the couch. I turned to smile at Big Bear as he left, and I felt Ty's lips move to my neck, kissing it lightly, getting hungrier with each kiss.

"Bye Big Bear." I called out to him, smiling a little and seeing him go. He only gave me a backwards wave and left, closing the door behind him. The bartender and I connected our glances before he properly bowed and left also, leaving Ty and me alone.

I stared at the door for a minute, zone out, but then gasping a little when I felt Ty nip at my neck, his arms gripping at my waist.

I turn to look at him and he had a childish pout on his face.

"Hey, pay attention to me, I'm needy." He whined, pulling my closer and using one hand to angle my face down to his.

I could only smile at the reaction, getting closer as he wanted.

"Oh you're needy huh?" I teased, letting our foreheads and noses touch, but not getting close enough for our lips to touch.

"Very." He growled, moving his lips against mine, his fingers dragging down my neck with slight pressure. His fingers left warm trails down my neck, Ty firebending a little to create a warm and tingly sensation in my body, and I groan against his lips. Spirits I loved this boy.

My fingers moved over his face and jaw, up his neck and found his hair, weaving themselves in it as I brought him closer to me. Ty pushed for dominance, his lips moving and playing with mine.

I felt his tongue drag across my bottom lip, his tongue leaving the same feelings his fingers did, and I broke. Firebending, not fair, I'd have to call him on that later.

I pulled back slightly, panting as I did, and I stayed close to him.

"Let's go home." I suggested in a low whisper, our breath mixing together.

He nodded, then smirked at me.

"Your home or mine?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up and taking his hand.

"Please are you kidding me? Yours, unless you want me to die." I insisted, pulling him up as we head for the door.

Getting to Ty's house was so much easier to get to when you start in the center of the city, it only taking a few minutes for us to clumsily get there. We had sobered up a bit on our way there, and I was glad for that fact, so I could maybe actually remember anything and everything that would happen.

He had told me his mom was working late, so she shouldn't be a problem, and I almost ran to his house when I heard that. No I'm not a whore, I was just slightly buzzed and excited, which is a dangerous combination when you have a boyfriend like Ty.

We tried to walk through the main lobby of the apartment normally and calmly, the doorman rolling his eyes at us none the less, and we took the stairs to get up to their apartment on the fourth floor.

TY unlocked the door and we stepped in quickly. He shut the door behind me and pinned me against it, kissing me again with my hands up by my head. This felt oddly familiar, and I smirked against his lips and I remembered that night. He felt the smirk and smiled back.

"Familiar?" He asked, reading my mind as he spoke against my lips, his hands releasing my wrists and moving to my waist.

"Uh-huh." I agreed, quickly kissing him again, the contact making sparks dance along my spine and rush through my blood. My hands moved to the back of his neck, my legs moving around his waist as he pinned me more, his body against mine. His hands held me up by my lower back and under my legs, lifting me with ease as we continued to fight with each other over power.

The new and sudden voice shocked us both, and made us both freeze as it spoke.

"Damn Ty, I didn't know you had it in you!"

If Ty wasn't in front of me, I would've burned the entire apartment down with one frustrated scream.

I was going to murder his brother if it was the _last_ thing I did.

We turned our heads to look into their small living room to see the Wolf-Bat's trio sitting back and chilling, now watching us since we came in.

The blush showed up on my face, I turned away to hide it, and I felt Ty tense.

"Fuck you Leon." He spat, gripping onto me like I was his most valuable possession.

"Just keep her on a leash would ya? I don't need your bitch ruining my shit." He teased, earning a laugh from his cronies.

I turned, death lingering in my expression, and I hissed, fire rolling out of my mouth and towards them. I was sick of this ass, and I wanted him to burn.

The three only laughed, and Ty shook his head at me, silently telling me Leon wasn't worth it. He was right of course, but I still wanted to char that pretty little face of his.

Ty, still carrying me, turned and walked down the hall, my arms around his neck to hold myself up, eyes glared back at Leon.

I turned back to look where we were going when Leon spoke one last time, calling down to us down the hall.

"And let me know when you're done with her so I can give 'er a go!"

The line was crossed, and I saw that one Ty's face. I felt my own face pale when Ty stopped walking, and his eyes filled with ragging hate and untamed furry. He put me down, letting me go, and whipped back around towards the door.

_Oh no, this isn't good!_ My mind yelled at me, watching him storm down into the living room.

I quickly followed, my feet fast, and I saw Ty stomp up in front of Leon. They were the same height, but at the moment, Ty looked so much more intimidating than Leon, even as the little brother.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! What the FUCK did you just say to me?!" Ty yelled, shoving his brother back with one hand, the other lit on fire and at his side, ready to attack. I had to stop this before it got out of control.

Leon got no chance to talk as Ty continued to blow up.

"You don't fucking touch her! Or I swear to Spirits I'll-" And he raised his fire hand, bringing it down towards Leon. Leon was stunned at Ty's furry, and so were his friends. To be honest, so was I, but I couldn't stand around and stare at him. I had to stop this.

I grabbed and stopped Ty's elbow, his arm stopping in midair, and I put a hand on the center of his chest.

"Stop." I said calmly, my eyes darting back and forth between his. The purple color was dark and scary looking, it twisted with hate and ferocity, the Ty I loved not present in the eyes. It was his dark side, and it was the most intense thing I have ever seen.

He still looked ready to kill, but my touch relaxed him and the fire in his hands went out. He moved his arm around my shoulders protectively and pulled me away from Leon, moving back towards the hallway.

"You say anything like that again," he started his threat, darkness still lingering in his eyes, "and next time I'll make sure she's not here to stop me." Ty turned, with me with him, and we went down the hall towards his room.

We got to his room and stepped in, Ty closing the door a little harder than needed, and we stood in front of each other. His eyes were on the floor as he still fumed, and my eyes ran over his tortured facial expression.

I calmly and gently moved my hands up to the sides of his face, cupping his face and letting my cool attitude flow into him. He tensed at first, but then he closed his eyes and put his hands over mine. He still looked just as fired up, but the longer I left my hands there, the more relaxed his features got and the more he mellowed out. He just needed to calm down, that's all, he'd be fine if he just calmed down.

I didn't speak, not wanting to set him off with words, and I just continued to look at him.

Soon his eyes opened and met mine. Sadness and regret lingered in his eyes, but as soon as his lips lightly touched mine, I could taste the thankfulness that poured from him. He was thankful that I stopped him, and I was glad to help… even if I did technically start the problem.

He took my hand, a gentle and soft grip, and moved towards his bed. The heat was gone, but the passion was still there, and I took it in gladly. I wanted him and he wanted me.

That's all that mattered.

**(Please review :))**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Chapter 21~**

**(Yeah new chapter! So warning, I wrote this story for my good friend, so some of the stuff you'll read like 'what the hell?' and it'll seem pointless but yeah its for her and she got most of these parts, so you you don't get it, please don't review flames, just understand)**

I woke up, surrounded by a comforting heat, and the last thing I expected was to only be in my under wrapping when I woke up.

This fact shocked me a little, and I looked around, trying to find the rest of my clothing. I was lying next to the wall, Ty's body the closets one to the door, and I sat up slightly from his loose hold around my waist. He was just in his wrappings too, and I blush at the memory of putting them back on before we went to sleep. Hey… don't judge… you mean and heartless people.

I looked around the floor the best I could without waking Ty, and I saw my clothes. My shirt was on the floor halfway under the nightstand, and my pants were ON the nightstand, hanging slightly off as they stayed there. Damn… how'd they get there?

I reach for them, leaning over Ty and trying really hard not to touch him, and I managed to grab them both before sitting back and smiling at my handy work. Ty remained asleep, his breathing deep and slow, and I smile. Mission Accomplished.

I suddenly heard footsteps from the hallways getting closer, and I panicked. I knew his mom would not like to see me with him, let alone in this condition.

I nudged Ty and grabbed a few blankets, packing them on top of me, making it look like I was just another lump of cloth on his bed.

Before I hid my face, I nudged him again, waking him this time, and I whispered harshly, "Someone's coming! Hide me!" I covered my face and laid as still as possible, feeling half of Ty's weight lay on me. I was guessing he was stretching out and looking like he was asleep, and I tried not to move or breath too loudly under the blankets.

I heard the door open and footsteps creep in. I prayed they didn't come TOO far in, and the Spirits granted my wish as the steps stopped a foot or two inside the door.

"Ty… Ty!" His mom greeted, whispering in a loud voice.

Ty fake woke up, and asked, "Wha? Oh, hey mom." He inhaled and stretched, pushing on my face in the process. I tried not to grumble, swearing to get him back for that, knowing he knew it was my face since he pushed on it a little longer than necessary. "What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready." She stated, starting to leave.

"Wait mom?"

"What?"

"Can I eat in here today? Like I'll come out and get my own food and all, but I'm like super tired and I really want to go back to sleep after I eat. Pleaseeee?" He begged in a sleepy voice, buttering up the acting and making his mom break.

I pictured her smiling and shaking her head.

"Fine, but get the food yourself. I'm not serving you." And she left after that comment.

"Thanks mom." Ty smiled, the door closing as he stayed in place.

When I heard the click of the lock, I sat up and gave him an annoyed look. He smiled back at me and leaned towards me.

"Yes?" He asked, drawing the e out as he smirked at me.

I flicked him in the forehead, smirking when he recoiled, smile still on his face, and I commented, "Do it again, and I'll bite your hand next time. Now go get me food." I ordered jokingly, pointing at the door as I laid back on the bed.

I heard him laugh, then move down.

"Hmm… maybe I will do it again," he kissed my forehead as he spoke against it, "and don't be so pushy or you won't get any bacon."**(A/N: There must be bacon!) **

I looked at him.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeously handsome and amazingly sexy you are?" I asked, smiling up at him and laughing a little.

He leant down while he pulled up his pants and approved, "Much better." And he kissed me lightly before walking out to get breakfast.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, wrapping the blankets back around me. I would have to go back home today, explain what happen without telling them about the trade, and I just had an awful feeling that I was going to be yelled at. Mako had trouble using his inside voice, and I constantly reminded him to practice it more, which only gave me more of a lecture. I couldn't help it, messing with my brother was too fun, and the fact Bolin's laughter at it encouraged me didn't help.

"I'm just gonna apologize now." Ty stated, walking back in with his plate, shutting the door behind him. I kept my eyes closed, scooting over so he had room, and I made a confused face.

"What for? You didn't do-"

"For blowing up last night." He confessed, sitting next to me, plate in his lap. I heard him start eating and I moved closer to him.

I blindly put my hand on his shoulder and started creeping it towards his plate as I replied to his apology.

"Don't feel bad," my hand had made it to his elbow and slowly moved towards the bacon I knew he had, "you had every right to blow up. Your brother's an ass and he deserved you getting mad at him. I was proud of you actually."

I found the edge of the plastic plate and grew more determined on my quest. I would find the bacon without opening my eyes, and I'd eat it too.

"What are yo- you're looking for my bacon aren't you?" He asked in a voice that clued me in he was rolling his eyes. I only smiled and then found it, snatching it up and starting to eat it before he could even react.

"Hey! You took all of it!" He laughed and whined at the same time, three pieces of bacon in my hand as I munched on one.

"Uh-huh. And it's what you get for pushing on my face." I stuck my tongue out, but then put a piece back, sitting up and opening my eyes. I leaned my back against the wall like Ty did and I ate a little, thinking about the night before.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it," I admitted to him, looking at my hands, "I've done much worse and you had a reason to do yours. You fought for me and I'm thankful for that." I gave him a small side smile and he nudged my shoulder, smiling back.

But then his face fell a little.

"What do you mean you've done worse? You're not like evil are you?" He scooted away a little and then laughed, moving back and looking at me for an answer.

Every dark deed I've done flooded my thoughts, but one stuck in particular.

"Not evil, I was just misguided for a while. Even though I work for Toza, the pay kinda sucked and I wanted a little more money since it was starting to become tight for us. Getting another job wasn't an option, I was too busy with everything, so I took a guys offer of helping him out one night…"

_It was late one night, and I stood on the roof tops with two guys on my left and right. Our targets were in the warehouse below and across from us, and I could see a few of them through the small window in the ceiling. Smugglers, just a group of low lives ruining the trade relations between gangs of the city, and the informant that hired me told me to take them out for some well earned extra cash. Dirty money of course, but none of it could be traced so I didn't worry about it, taking the money and the job._

_The two boys and I were suppose to take down the small group of fifteen, and I had to formulate a plan to do it. It had taken me a while to think of a plan, until I came up with the perfect plan. We'd start with the small ones, the smugglers on the outside, and work our way in, moving up with power and strength as we went on, finally reaching the boss of this all and ending it, permanently. Each boy was given five men to kill, and I was given four along with the boss of the operation, my main job being to end it all._

_We went off, entering the building and carrying out the plan. Everything was going smoothly, the small ones' going down and the bigger ones falling with them. It came down to two henchmen and the boss. A square off, just what we could take. _

_The boys were busy with the henchmen, and I took the boss on. He was a non bender, and using both my blades and fire, I managed to take him down simply. Before he went down, though, he managed to get a blade into my arm, and I was in burning pain as I brought him down._

"I looked him in the eyes, and he looked back at me. He looked angry, but also terrified. Like he knew I was the last thing he was going to see, and he wasn't prepared for it. I looked at him and asked, 'You know why this is happening?' and he only nodded. He knew very well who he had messed with, and that fact angered me. Most smugglers don't know who they're dealing with, so when they do know, it's just a huge sign of disrespect.

"I took him by the collar, bring him close to my face, and I replied quietly, 'Then I have no envy… or mercy for you.' And the blade ran through him. We blew up the warehouse after it all, and no one ever found out. I heard a few months later that those two boys went on another opp and were killed in the middle of it. I was suppose to run that with them, but I turned it down, someone else taking my place. And not one day goes by where I don't think about those boys. I didn't even know their names… and yet they died for blood money all the same."

I finished my story, showing Ty my scar in the middle of the story, and looked down at the bed, reveling one of my darkest storied to Ty. I had murdered five people and had blown up someone's property. Sure I had worse stories than that, but that one haunted me especially. That look on the smuggler's face when the blade went through him was indescribable, and it burned itself into the back of my memories.

Ty was just looking at me, I couldn't tell with what expression out of my peripherals, so I turned and looked at him.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I sure as hell was surprised when he kissed me. His kiss was gentle and sweet, but it stumped me greatly. Why was he kissing me?

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Did you just like zone out for my whole story and miss the morally wrongness of it all?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow at him as I looked at him skeptically.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No I heard the story. I heard all of it. I don't think you're a monster, I just think you've had some bad moments because of hard times. Bad moments don't make you a monster. Constantly doing the bad things over and over again just to get satisfaction of doing them and not because you have to do them, makes you a monster. You're not a monster, and even if that wasn't the happiest story in the world, it's you, and I was glad you told it to me." He observed, his head leaning back against the wall as he told his thoughts to the ceiling glancing at me at the end of it all.

I only smiled and got closer to him, Ty putting the plate down off his lap and moving an arm over my shoulder.

"So you don't care if I have scars or a dark past?" I wondered looking up at him while I learned against him.

He looked down at me with his purple eyes, and simply replied, "Scars tell stories and make people. I love scars… like I love you." He smiled and looked at me.

I could only blush and bring his lips to mine, whispering a quiet I love you too against them.

"Well hey! Thanks for showing up guys." Mako greeted rudely as I walked up the latter into the apartment.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Ren and Hana were sitting in the living room, all doing separate things as Ty and I walked in. We had left his house when his mom left and came here, not expecting to see this many people actually at our house. It was Saturday, meaning Mako didn't have work, and I rolled my eyes at my rude older brother.

"Oh shush. What are you all doing?" I wondered moving and sitting next to Hana on the couch, Ty leaning against my legs as he sat on the floor.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing." Korra grumbled, rubbing her temple as she slouched in between my brothers. I tried really hard to not to laugh, seeing the boredom on everyone's face, and I smirked.

"So why are we doing nothing?" I asked the group, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Seriously… why were they just doing nothing? The Fire Ferrets' had a match tonight they could be practicing for. We weren't fighting tonight since it was the finale, so all I had to worry about was watching them kick Leon and the Wolf-Bats sorry butts.

"Because there's nothing to do on Saturday." Bolin whined, laying his head back over the back of the couch and sighing dramatically, making me smile.

"But-"

"Hello my fellow Equalists."

Amon's twisted voice cut me off and we all sat up, shocked and looking around.

The radio came to life and Amon's voice radiated from it, speaking loud and clear.

I couldn't pay attention, his words speaking about equality and freedom, and then he said he was ordering the probending finale to be shut down. We all gasped at that, our minds moving a mile a minute and I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Amon wanted. He wanted the finale canceled? Why? I knew he was trying to take down probending and all, but ordering the counsel to stop it… what would that do?

The radio stopped making noise, and we all just sat there in silence.

"This can't happen, they can't stop the match! We have to do something!" Korra insisted, standing up and looking at everyone.

I nodded in agreement and stood with her.

"We have to go to the counsel and try to convince them otherwise. They can't just stop the finale." I agreed, everyone else slipping into agreement too.

"You're right… but you guys can't go. Asami can give us a ride there and you four stay here. We shouldn't be long. Since we're probenders it should go over smoothly, and we'll be back as soon as possible." Mako practically ordered, standing too.

"What!?" The four of us whined in unison. I groaned at my brother and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This would only turn into an argument, and I really didn't need that. He would end up getting his way anyway, so I knew the fight would be pointless.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry back." I gave in, shrugging and looking at them Mako nodded once, the four on them departing, leaving us where we were before. I sat next to Hana and Ty had moved from the floor over to Ren. The two boys talked when I turned to Hana.

"Where were you yesterday and last night? Your brothers were seriously worried." She asked, turning to face me, us both sitting cross legged on the couch.

"I cooled off then spent the night at Ty's house." I replied simply, picking at the pillow cushions on the couch. I saw Hana's eyebrows shoot up and her face look a little surprised.

"You did? Did you…?" She asked, trailing off and looking at me for an answer.

I blushed a little at her suggestive question, and smiled a little.

She gasped loud enough for only us to hear and she laughed.

"Jade!"

"What! I was lonely and sad and he was there and… yeah." And I laughed with her at the end of my sentence. We both knew it wasn't a big deal, but it was funny to talk about anyways.

"Plus," I smirked at her, "Don't pretend you and Ren haven't."

"True… very true." She nodded, giving me a look of agreement that made me laugh and smile.

"I only have three questions." She stated, looking at me.

"Shoot." I leaned back comfortably and looked at my friend. Our boys were deep in their own discussion, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to us. Which, for once, was ok.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"Protection?"

I almost rolled my eyes at her ridiculous question.

"Of course."

"And breakfast?"

I smiled triumphantly, "I took all his bacon, which was delicious by the way." I laugh, Hana nodding in approval.

"Nice." She smirked, shaking her head at me. Gotta love friends.

I sat in the V.I.P box of the arena only a few hours later and was nervous as hell. The match wasn't canceled, Korra and my brothers had convinced Tenzin and the rest of the counsel to keep the match going, and it felt like everyone in Republic City was there to watch. The match was about to begin, and I kept looking around, seeing police everywhere. Everything was supposedly secure, but I didn't trust any of it. Something just didn't feel right. Lin had given her word to protect us all, but since I've manage to run from and outsmarted her on multiple occasion on my own (some of the main reasons she doesn't like me), I wasn't sure about this match happening anymore.

I was still looking around, nervous and not as excited for the match as usually would be, but none of the paranoia reached Hana as she cheered and danced around. Ren was just as excited as he stood with her. The two were really getting into the game, booing and cheering when needed, and it helped ease my nerves a bit to watch their reactions.

Ty's shoulder was lazily thrown over my shoulder as we watched the game from our seats, Toza sitting behind the four of us. He was cheering too, but I wasn't in the mood for cheering. I just knew something was going to go wrong. Ty kept telling me everything was going to be fine, but I knew he felt the same without admitting it. His brother was out like mine were, and I knew no matter how much of a dick Leon is, Ty still doesn't want his brother to be Equalists' bait.

It wasn't until the Wolf-Bats' won, mainly because of a paid off ref and unbelievably cruel moves even for Dark probending, that hell broke loose. Police started dropping like flies as disguised Equalists started popping out of the crowd and zapped them with these electric gloves. I could see the crowd start panicking as their protection was taken away, and I knew the next thing going to happen wasn't good... no matter what it was.

The Wolf-Bats were standing in the middle of the arena platform and the Ferrets were nowhere to be seen. I was actually happy they had all been tossed into the water and away from the arena, but the fact I couldn't see them worried me a lot. I was hoping they were safe and back in the training arena after fishing themselves out of the water, but my gut told me I wasn't that lucky.

I didn't have time to search for them as I saw Amon appear on the arena, Equalists with him. I gasped along with Ty and Hana, and a fire started inside of me. Damn this son of a bitch, he always got in the way when it was important.

"Leon." I heard Ty whisper quietly, both of us still standing, and my eyes flicked down to the arena. The Wolf-Bats were starting to get surrounded by the Equalists, elements ready, but I knew they stood no chance. I had to get down there, and I knew just the person to take with me.

"Toza," the old man's full attention was on me as I spoke with authority, "Keep Ren and Ty here"

"What!?" They cried together. But I ignored them.

"-and Hana come with me. Give us a boast down to the arena using the water from the bottom of the arena." She nodded.

Toza had already locked the two boys to the floor in an unbreakable column of rock, and I turned to Ty. His eyes looked hurt and worried, but he knew I had to go and do something.

"If I let you get hurt, I'd never forgive myself. I love you, and I promise to be careful." I stated, kissing him lightly after my explanation. He nodded and kept his eyes down at the floor, unhappily trying to get out, not wanting me to go.

Ren wasn't struggling after Hana talked to him, and I gave him a look. He returned in, and I frowned a little.

"I'll bring her back to you, I promise." I reassured him, nodding and looking at him straight in the eye. He nodded also, hold the stare.

"Please." He asked, giving Hana one more look then turning back to Amon.

I looked at Hana, who was ready and wait, and I said, "Let's go."

I jumped off the V.I.P. balcony, Hana behind me, and she bent the water around us. I held my breath as she did, feeling it hold onto me and control my movements. She bent us down then up, shooting us out of the water and up onto the arena, landing down on one knee to stop the momentum.

Hana pulled the water from both of us to make us dry, and she made water arms, ready to attack. Amon stopped paying attention to the boys and looked at us, some of his Equalists following his gaze. The few that weren't holding the Wolf-Bats in place came at us, the challenge starting.

Hana ran forward, me right behind her. Five Equalists were coming after us, and I knew we could take them. They were chi blockers, so we'd have to be careful, but we've faced more dangerous things in our life.

The first one came at me, trying for my shoulder and left arm. I ducked quickly reaching and burning their side, sending them back into the arena rope. Hana was flipping and fighting off two of her own Equalists, so I knew she was busy. I turned back to see two more coming at me, one a chi blocker and the other with an electric glove. I grimaced at the memory of the last glove I encountered, and I almost growled at it in hate.

My fire whips grew in my hand and I reached for the glove, jerking at it and pulling at it. It only pulled the Equalists forward, falling out of balance and landing into the other chi blocker. He zapped her, the two getting caught up in the currents, and they fell.

I turned to see Hana, but she had already managed to take them both out, making me smirk and move towards her.

"You take out the two Equalists holding the Wolf-Bats and I'll distract Amon and his Lieutenant." I ordered, nodding towards Amon who had started another speech about unfair benders and equality. She nodded, running towards the boys, and I took a deep breath. Show time.

I ran towards Amon, fire leaking from my fingertips, and the Lieutenant charged me. He pulled his electric sticks out from his pack, and my back ached at the sight. Fuck those things, I was going to break them in half.

My fire went towards his head and he dodged it. He went at me with the stick, barley missing my right side and I punched at his mask, breaking one eye glass and cutting my knuckle in the process. His stumbled, growling at me, and I got ready. I created two fire knives and stood ready, the Lieutenant looked flustered and angry. Exactly how I wanted him.

He charged me again, and I fought with him. Fire barley grazed him, while I could hear the electricity buzz next to my ear. We were pretty evenly matched, and I could feel this fight not resolving itself. I didn't pay attention to anything else in the arena, so I didn't know what was going on with Hana. I hoped she was ok, but I had no way of telling.

I suddenly got an idea, but I knew it was going to hurt either way. I felt my lip bleeding and my arms were slightly charred, being exposed to so much energy. He was bleeding a little himself, and he had burn marks all over him. I needed to end this so I could get back to Hana, and I took a deep breath in.

I ran towards the Lieutenant, him smirking and getting ready to jab me with the sticks, and I braced myself. Wow I'm an idiot, but I knew it would work.

I felt the sticks go right in my gut, and I cringed a little, remembering the shock and pain. It didn't knock me out like a normal person however, my body being attuned to the shock, and it did the exact opposite.

I grew lively, feeling the sparks dance in my blood and leaking into my mind, waking me up and rocking my being.

_Go through the motions, Mako taught you well, you can do this._

My mind cheered me on, bringing my hands up and moving them in the motions Mako taught me, my eyes squeezed tight. The power and energy started to burn, and the smell of flesh flooded my nose again. It was time.

I opened my eyes wide and looked at the Lieutenant, who looked shocked at me not falling to the ground. The buzzing swarmed my ears and I let the yell out, aiming my pointer and middle fingers at his chest. The current flowed up through my gut, moving right under my heart, and shot from my arm, the lightning flying into the Lieutenant and sending him backwards. I saw the color staining the currents, the excessive amount of energy allowing the color to become present, and the purple and blue streaks filling the Lieutenant and engulfing him, sending him up and over the ropes of the arena, falling down to the water. His eyes were filled with shock as he flew, and his body went limp, falling quickly and swiftly, the slashing being heard.

I fell to one knee, the energy gone from my body and the pain setting in, but I knew I couldn't give up. I had to help Hana and get the Wolf-Bats out of here.

I turned towards where they were, and I gasped. Tahno was the only one left, Hana and the other two gone, and Amon was taking his bending. Tahno didn't look abandoned, more upset and scared, almost like he knew this was happening but he still didn't want it to happen.

I looked around for Hana, not seeing her anywhere, and I started to panic. Where was she?!

I heard the whistle through my buzzing ears, and I turned to see her up on the balcony already. Leon and Riken were safe, neither of them looking down at the arena, and I saw Ty. He was trying to still get free, and I saw him yelling at me to get away from there. He was right, I needed to move, but my legs would walk.

I saw Tahno hit the ground and Amon turn towards me. Fear and shock filled me, and locked my knees and feet in place. I couldn't move, and I was terrified.

The water whip grabbed my waist and jerked me up towards the balcony with such a force, I grunted in pain and my arms and legs shot up, my waist being pulled behind me. The air left me as wind whistled in my ears, and I was set down on the balcony in a little less than gentle fashion. I groaned, holding my burnt and now bleeding stomach and I looked to see who did that.

My eye sight was starting to go fuzzy, and I saw a silhouette of Korra. A sudden explosion rocked my ears, and I covered them, staring in shock as I saw the destroyed arena. No… my home, our home. I was on my knees as I watched, and I felt my breathing grow rapidly. Where were my brothers? What happened to Korra? Where was the ass that just blew up part of my house?!

I tried to stand, but someone's hands stopped me. I had closed my eyes in pain and weakness, so I didn't know who it was. It wasn't until they spoke that I found out it was Mako. He had stopped me from standing and had picked me up himself.

"It's ok Jade, we're here. We're gonna get you out of here."

I felt him running, hearing some footsteps follow us, and all the loud noise had died down. Cool air rushed against my hot skin, and I opened my eyes.

Mako had set me down on the corner of the street next to our house with Hana, Ren, Ty, and the two Wolf-Bats with us. Mako checked me to see if I was ok, turning my head back and forth and looking at my arms.

I slapped him away and told him through clenched teeth out of pain, "Go find Korra, I'm fine."He looked skeptical, so I ordered harsher, "GO!"

He nodded and ran back inside, Bolin following him.

As soon as he was gone, I groaned in pain, my gut hurting.

Ty and Hana were at my side instantly. Hana looked scrapped here and there, nothing too major and Ty looked worried. Hana must have healed herself a little back in the arena, and I knew she would heal me.

She pulled out her flask of water and moved it into her hands. I gripped Ty's hand and gripped it tight, my eyes closed and waiting for the sharp beginning healing pain.

"We-we have to help. Heal me s-so I can get back in ther-aaahhhh!" I screamed, the pain of the water touching the recently shocked area much more intense then I expect.

"I'm sorry!" Hana said, carefully working fast, the wound starting to feel a little better. She was a natural, and I was happy she learned from Korra.

"You're not going back in there. None of us are, "Ty said harshly, holding right back onto my hand, and he looked over us all, "We're staying out here like Mako asked me to do before he went inside. Ok?"

"But what about Tahno?" Leon asked with actual concern in his voice for one of his two friends.

"I saw the police take him and give him to the paramedics. He's fine. We're staying here and that final." Ty's voice was slightly cold, very protective, and I knew there was no reasoning with him.

I nodded, relaxing as I felt the wound close and disappear on my gut.

"You'll have a scar, but that's all. No internal bleeding or external bleeding, sorry I couldn't make the scar go away." Hana filled me in, pulling the water off and sitting back.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

I smiled and answered to my friend, "Thank you. I can live with scars, don't worry. But thank you." I gripped her shoulder and she gripped mine back, both of us smiling.

I felt really tired and laid back on the ground, closing my eyes. I sighed and slipped into a slightly painful sleep. My mind was spinning and drained at the same time. There was only one thought running through my soon relaxed mind right before I fell asleep.

It had begun.

**(dun dun duuuuuuuh! Ok so sorry if my authors notes are getting lame, I'm just sick off all this freaking editing and mistake checking. I had so many errors in this one since I wrote it at 2 in the morning ao yeah, sorry guys)**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Chapter 22~**

**(Hey ! new chapter Oh and if you were wondering, like Jason567, I am able to update so quickly because I already HAD the story written. I am currently going back through it and making sure it's perfect for all you guys I had finished writing it around July 18 so I was like, what the heck why not post it. No yeah Here's a new chapter so enjoy!)**

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm really not."

"Dammit Jade! Why do you have to fight about this? You're coming to Asami's house with us and that's final! We're not debating this!" Mako ordered, turning towards me with a glare of death and control. This of course does nothing to me, and I glare right back, our glares filling the room.

We were packing to leave, the arena shutting down because Amon blew up the arena, and Mako was trying to force me to go with him and Bolin to say at Asami's.

I couldn't understand why they wanted to move in with Asami, besides the fact she's been all over Mako for the past few days and she has a decent sized mansion. Korra had offered the whole freaking Air Temple Island to stay on! We could run around and do whatever we want on the Island, but these retards wanted to go to a mansion that wasn't even as big as Hana's. I didn't understand, and there was no way I was staying in this chick's house.

I had my stuff all packed and I was sitting on the kitchen counter, gripping it tightly in anger as Mako finished packing with Bolin. Korra, Bolin, Asami and Hana were present in the room, but for that moment, all that mattered was Mako and I screaming at each other. This happened a lot in our house, and the fights usually didn't end well.

There was already so much stress between everyone I knew it was a matter of time before this fight happened. There was so much tension and anger from Amon's surprise attack and the fact he got away didn't help either. Korra was stressing, so was the police force. My brothers were upset about the arena being destroyed, and I was stressed out over all of this. On top of it all, Mako, Korra, and Bolin were having issues cause they all have romance issues and can't keep their emotions in check. So yes, this fight between Mako and I was long overdue.

Mako was practically gripping fire from the air as our glares clashed, and I felt my jaw tighten.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're my older brother not our dad!" I screamed back, getting closer to him as my blood boiled, tension exploding through the roof.

I could tell everyone around us was getting nervous, but I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to get pushed around like a five year old.

"Uh guys…?" Bolin tried to butt in.

He was quickly cut off with our simultaneous, "Stay out of this!"

Bolin quickly shrunk back and became silent as I turned back to Mako.

"I'm sixteen, I can do what I want. I only have room for one rich person in my life and she's sitting over in that chair." My finger pointed over towards Hana, who was sitting in the corner, glaring slightly at Asami.

All eyes went to Hana as she crossed her arms.

She glared at Asami, who glared back happily, and Hana stated simply, "I'm richer than you."

I almost laughed at the comment, smirking slightly before my anger took back over.

"And if you think I'd rather stay with your _girlfriend_ than my best friend or Korra, she hit you way too damn hard with her moped." I finished, my eyes narrowing at the end.

Mako was a little taken back at the way I finished, but he regained his solid composer pretty quick and glared back. The smoke was practically leaking from both of us as we challenged the other to make a move, our gaze not break.

Suddenly, Asami spoke up.

"Whatever Mako, if she's too stubborn to take my generous offer, fine then. You and Bolin can come stay with me and she can live somewhere else. I don't need her in my house anyway." Her snobby tone made something crack inside of me, and I turned to look at the nonbender.

Fire clenched in my fists, my eyes burning with what felt like their own fire, and I started towards her.

"What? Is that so, huh? I'm too stubborn! I'll show you who's stubborn!" I growled, moving forward as the fire in my hands grew. I was gonna burn her, and I didn't care you tried to stop me.

I saw the fear flash from her eyes as she stepped back, the smirk crossing my lips. This would be easy.

I shot fire towards her, but it was caught, too much of my disappointment, by Mako. He stood in front of her, stance ready and fists up.

"You want a fight? Pick it with me! Not her." He yelled at me, his own fire shown in his finger tips. He was really going to defend her over family? Good to know his moral values.

If he wanted a fight, then fine, he would get one. I was way too pissed off and upset about everything that I didn't want to deal with this

The fire shot from my hands, head towards Mako, and I move to the side as he threw his own fire. I side stepped towards the couch, tossing disk after disk of fire at Mako, not giving him any chances to return fire at me. I had to keep the upper hand, it was the only way I could win. He was way too powerful to underestimate, and I had to choose my moves carefully if I didn't want my ass handed to me.

Mako started to return fire, barley missing my head as I felt the heat graze my temple. He wanted to play dirty? Fine, his choice.

I punched fire, arching flames towards both his sides, and he grabbed both, twisting around the couch and throwing it back at me. It rammed itself into my leg, buckling my left knee and causing a grunt to leave my throat. Damn, he was getting better, but I wouldn't let him beat me that easy.

I rolled away from him, shoving fire up from the ground towards Mako and I used the fire to give me an extra push. I made it to the patio door, and got an awful yet brilliant idea. I was gonna fight him on the roof. Yes all this violence was senseless… but I mean who doesn't want the chance to kick their brother's butt?

I ran out the room, his footsteps following me, and I kicked fire and tripped him. Mako looked angry… really angry, and I would've laughed if he wasn't trying to murder me.

I grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling myself up and rolling to my one knee. I looked down at his scowling figure and smirked.

"Catch me if you can hothead!" I commented, hands shooting more fire at Mako. He grunted, dodging the poorly thrown flames, and headed towards the edge of the roof, climbing up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him climb easily, and I headed for the top of the building. But it didn't help that the whole thing was at a slant, my climbing becoming a chore and a challenge.

Mako shot fire at me as I climbed, my feet shooting back at him, and I heard faint protest from our friends who had moved to the balcony. They must have had the best view of what was going on, but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to the top of the roof, where at least it would flat. The roofs were designed like that, slanted and curved, but at the top it was flat, like a top balcony to look over the city.

The main part of the arena's dome was glass, and I could see it from the part of the roof I was on. It was day time, so it wasn't lit up like at night, and a twinge of sadness flooded me as I knew that glass dome would never fully light up the same again. The warmth of fire jerked me from my thoughts, and I reached the top of the roof.

I ran to the other side, faced the direction Mako was coming from, and waited. I stood in my stance, feet squared and hands ready, and I evened out my breath while waiting. I had to relax and focus, it was the only way I could win.

I saw his fire whip before his head, and I blocked it with the flat part of my lower arms. The fire curled around me, engulfing me and I pushed from its hot embrace, sweat now dripping down my forehead and neck. I hadn't noticed the sweat before, but seeing him sweating as well as he climbed onto the roof, I felt it around me. Spirits I hated sweat, it was awful and made me feel exhausted. I was already feeling tired just because of it, but I knew it was all a trick. I had and needed the strength to beat Mako.

We threw fire back and forth, it burning and cutting parts of our clothing. Singed hair and burnt clothing filled my nose, and I fought with more power, the sun burning down on us giving me more energy. Only problem was he was a firebender too, meaning he felt the incredible rush of power too, and when I saw the gleam of arrogance and energy shine in his eyes, I knew I was done.

A quick kick and double punch combo made me fall, and I soon had my face pinned to the rough roof, hands behind my back and Mako's knee digging into the space between my shoulder blades. I had lost, but you couldn't say I didn't put up a hell of a fight.

Both of our breath was heavy and rigid, and we paused a moment to catch our breath. He held on to me tight, but I didn't try to struggle, my eyes cast down at the gravel covered roof.

"You done?" He panted, holding me still as he looked at me.

I simply nodded and he let go, letting me sit up next to him.

I had got his pretty good, and I surveyed the damage. His face was sweat and his hair had fallen a little bit. Good chunks of his shirt were burned, and I saw one or two spots where I got his skin. His expression was tired and slightly upset, and his eyes burned into my own.

My own wounds were pretty bad, and I looked at them. My knee was burnt from down in the living room, and I had cuts up and down my side. I was sweaty and tired myself, and I felt like I just probended for hours on end. I started feeling bad, I had over reacted big time.

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize," he cut me off, turning away, "It's my fault. I was bossing you around and not giving you a chance to explain. I'm sorry. Plus I shouldn't have fought back. I'm the older sibling."

I smiled at his comment and nudged his shoulder, laughing a little.

"But we're suppose to fight, we're siblings. Plus only the BEST siblings manage to end up on the roof of their house after a fight."

He laughed, and I relaxed. I didn't want him feeling bad for a fight I clearly started. It just wouldn't be fair.

We paused for a minute, then he asked me upfront, "Why don't you like her Jade?"

I knew who he was talking about, so I bit the urge to ask who, and I sighed. Why didn't I like Asami?

"It's just… she's so sketchy. Her father is rich and powerful and she just appears out of nowhere, hitting you with a moped no less, and now she's all over you like you've known each other for your entire lives. It just doesn't seem right… I'm sorry. I know you like her and all… but I wish you hadn't chosen her." The last part came out quietly, my eyes cast down at the ground.

I felt him tense next to me, and then sigh in defeat. I knew all about his emotion issues with Korra, and even if Bolin had them too, I was secretly rooting for Mako and Korra. I knew Korra like Mako, and I wanted Mako to have a realization that he liked Korra and wanted to be with her… but I knew it wasn't that simple. Asami wasn't the only thing holding Mako back from Korra, but I knew it was a big part of it.

"Jade… I just."

"Mako," I turned to face my brother, "I'm going to be honest. I don't even have to say what I'm thinking and you know what I'm going to say. You know what I think, and I just want you to sort shit out. Stop over thinking things and do what you think is right. Don't be with someone cause you feel like you have to. Do it cause you WANT to." I instructed, giving him big sister advice as a younger sister. We had those moments, and we were both grateful for them. They kept him in line and kept me from acting too young.

He looked into my eyes, seeing no hint of uneasiness or unsureness, and he nodded.

"Ok." He answered simply, standing slowly and with difficulty. He brushed the invisible dirt from his lap, and held out a hand to me. I took it, getting up slowly, and I smiled. I looked around, then asked Mako the question we were both thinking.

"Now how do we get down?"

I sat on my towel, the wide ocean stretching far in front of me, and I smiled. It was a perfect day to go to the beach, and I don't think Zane could have timed it any better.

Hana and I had been relaxing in her living, after the fight and her father agreeing to let me stay at their house for a while, when the door bell rang.

We had answered it, their butler out to lunch, and Zane was on his knees, hands clasped together in a begging manor. I would have laughed if I wasn't confused, but a smile broke on my lips none the less.

Zane had come over to beg us to go to the beach with him and his family, Zane dreading spending hours alone with his family on the beach, and Hana and I agreed. I mean, we weren't really doing anything anyway. But what really won us over was when he told us his family would provide food and anything we needed. I mean, who'd refuse that offer? Stupid people… that's who.

We had arrived at the beach at record time, and I took a few minutes to soak up the sun before joining Hana in the water.

The sun was warm, swimming into my skin and soaking my veins in energy and power, a small sigh of happiness escaping my lips. Even if I liked the moon, I couldn't resist the call and surge of the sun, my firebending nature happiest in sunlight. I already felt amazing, the warmth swarming me and holding onto me, like a drug that boosted my excitement and calmness at the moment.

My eyes shot open, and I smiled. I was ready to go swimming, and I smirked at my friend, her back turned to me and completely unaware of my new energy high.

I took this chance, signaling Zane to be quiet, and I stood. I squared my shoulders and waited, the wave crashing right on cue, and I ran down the sand. The heat soaked into my feet and I dove, tackling her into the water with a scream and a grunt. I smiled to myself, mission accomplished.

The waves rolled over us and I felt her struggle out of my grip. I held my breath and open my eyes, the saltiness not stinging or burning my eyes.

I saw her looking at me, and a flash of fear washed over me as I saw a dark smirk cross her face. Shit! I was in her element, I was completely swallowed by it, and I thought that maybe tackling her wasn't the best idea.

I felt the water hug around my body, locking me still, then I flew out of the water, a yell pouring from my mouth as I broke the surface quickly. The air rushed in my ears and I felt my back hit the sand hard, the unforgiving element making my back sore almost instantly. I'm not that smart sometimes, and this was an example of one of those times.

I groaned, sitting up in pain, and I saw my friend smirking, arms crossed and standing in the water, the waves rocking around her. I laughed quietly, she wanted a challenge, and I knew there was no way out of this one.

I stood, standing ready to spar, and I saw her shift and do the same. We took sparing seriously, never too much though, and I knew she wouldn't hold back.

Hana and I had these moments our entire friendships. One minute were we goofing around and chilling, then instantly and unexpectedly, we'd want to spar each other in an intense match. We were both naturally gifted with our element, and we never really had a chance to use it on a daily basis to fight with. We both wanted to fight, it was a non-violent dream of our, and I guess we both saw each other as the way to practice and get better.

I made the first move, punching fire towards her and one towards the water. The first strike she deflected easily using the water surrounding her, but the second one splashed in the water, creating the steam wall I was hoping for. It surrounded her, most likely blocking her vision, and I attacked.

I kicked and slung fire, it all heading to the steam at once, a small smirk playing on my lips. I thought I had her, this match was over.

Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky, and she moved the steam, whipping out every blast I threw at her. Dammit… why couldn't this be easy?

I moved and side stepped each attack she lashed at me, my fire stopping the water from grasping my and pulling me under. I burned each whip, and shot fire whenever I could. My fire just missed her each time, and it was frustrating as hell how easily she moved through the water.

Suddenly, sand swirled around my ankles and I lost balance, falling back with a thud.

"The fuck?" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head and looking at my feet.

The sand was completely hugging my feet, and I glanced over toward Zane and his family, confusion plastered on my face. Zane was gripping his sides, laughing his ass off, and his parents and younger brother were trying not to smile. Hana was laughing to, and a smile spread on my face.

"Thanks Zane, make me lose." I joked, standing after he let go of my ankles.

Hana laughed, moving out of the water perfectly dry.

"He's not why you lost. You just suck." She teased walking next to me.

"You wish!" I laughed at the rude joking comment and shoved her. I stuck my tongue out and she smiled, both of us laugh.

"Hey! Come on food time!" Zane called, grabbing Hana and my attention. My ears perked up, my stomach growling on cue, and we walked over.

They had set out a big blanket, and we all sat down, relaxing and passing out food for everyone.

Zane's parents looked just like him, Zane being a perfect blend of them, and I noticed his little brother looked the same. They looked like a nice family, but Zane was the only party animal out of all of them, making sending time as a family hard for him. He probably got bored constantly, and I was glad we decided to come along. Going to the beach was a nice change, and I was happy I agreed to it.

"So Jade," Zane mom started, making me leave my thoughts, "Are you from Republic City? Or did you move here?" I expected the question to come, and I was ready to answer them. Hana wouldn't be questioned, she had already met Zane's parents one day I was working or hanging out with Ty, and she had warned me about the questions. Zane's parents like learning things about people, plus they were very protective of their kids. If they only knew what Zane was doing at night and at parties. The fact they had no idea who their son actually was almost made me laugh, but I had suppressed it nicely.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was born here, so were my brothers."

She smiled a little then continued to ask, "Very nice. And what school do you go to?"

I tensed, and a slight aura of uneasiness pasted from Hana to me and back to her.

I didn't go to school, neither did Hana. I knew that was one of the main reasons Zane couldn't hang out during the day, but I totally forgot his parents might ask about my school.

I really didn't want to lie to them, and I let my eyes look down at the blanket.

"Uh… I don't… go to school." I admitted slowly, looking back and forth between them after I finished speaking. They looked a little shocked, but not appalled.

"You don't" his dad wondered, "and your parents are ok with that?"

My stomach somersaulted and I felt my back straighten. Fuck. How was I going to answer to that?

I tightened up, not making any eye contact as I tried to forge together an answer that wasn't lying but wasn't telling the whole truth, until Zane spoke up.

"Spirits guys, you don't have to interrogate her." He laughed, causing his parents to smile and drop the questions. I reminded myself to thank him later, and they broke off into normal conversation.

The day at the beach ended as the sun started to set, and after hours of swimming and just relaxing, I was ready to go home. Well, as home as Hana's house can get.

We rode home on the tram back into the city, Hana's house on the other side on the city compared to the beach, and it was just Hana and me. Zane's family had gone back to their house near the outskirts of the city near the beach, not before Zane gave us multiple thank you's and thumbs ups, and Hana and I sat next to each other along with a few other passengers on the tram. She nudged me out of the blue, looking at me.

"Hey, I'm having Ren come over tonight to watch a movie. Not that I'm kicking you out, but-"

"You want me gone for a couple hours so you can have fun?" I finished for her, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush a little.

"If you don't mind." She asked, smiling back at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's no problem. I'll just hang with Ty for a while. But don't lock me out, I don't want to have to break your window just to get inside." I joked, nudging her back and laughing.

She nodded and agreed, "Ok, and thanks."

"You're welcome."

I got off the tram three stops before her, heading down towards Ty's house, further into the city. It was dark, street lights covering the roads, and I sighed happily as I was alone in the dark. I was perfectly fine walking by myself through the dark, it was relaxing actually, and the part Ty lived in wasn't super noisy, making the walk peaceful.

It took only minutes to walk to his house, and I was soon knocking on his door. I had on a white tank top, my bathing suit on under the shirt, and black pants, my belt back on as usual. Simple and comfy clothes for the beach, and I didn't care if I wasn't dolled up for Ty or not. My hair was in its ponytail, and I smiled at Ty's mom when she opened the door.

"Hey, is Ty here?" I wondered, giving the nice woman a warm smile. I really did like his mom, from healing me without even knowing who I was, then making amazing bacon, this woman was really starting to grow on me.

She smiled when she recognized me, then answered, "Why yes dear he's in his room. We have some old friends over visiting, but I doubt that Ty will mind you coming over. I bet he'll be excited to see you. He's in his room with a friend now. Just down the hall and to the right." Giving me directions to his room, unaware I've been there before on… different circumstances.

I nodded in thanks and walked in, looking around. Leon was talking to two guys his age, laughing and smiling, looking like a normal person. Two adults sat on the other couch, most likely waiting for Ty's mom to come back and chat and I smiled when they waved at me.

"Everyone this is Ty's girlfriend, Jade." Ty's mother introduced me, I smiling a little and waving at the guests. They all greeted hello then turned back to their conversations, giving me my cue to leave. I was surprised Leon suppressed his asshole of a mouth, and it made me smile as I headed down the hall.

I turned down the halls, hand on his doorknob, and I pushed it open.

I froze, my heart stopping, falling to my feet and shattering when it hit the cold wood floor. My mouth was open slightly in shock, and my eyebrows kept coming together then un-scrunching almost as if they had a glitch in them. I couldn't move, my fingers growing numb, and my mind so confused and shock I couldn't speak.

Her, yes his old friend was a girl, lips were on his and I couldn't tell if he was kissing back or not. Her hands were on him, but his stayed at his side, but he didn't pull away either. My world collapsed, and I didn't understand. What was happening?

My mouth made a small noise I can't even label, and they pulled apart quickly, she smug and Ty shocked. His eyes were wide when he broke apart, but they grew ten times in size when he saw it was me. His head whipped back and forth between us, shaking violently.

"Jade I-"

I turned and walked, my mouth closing but my face and eyes remaining emotionless. How could I had trusted him so… then… what just happened.

My feet carried me forward quickly, my eyes cast down across the floor, and my ears tried to reject his protest as he grew closer to my exiting form.

"Jade wait! Please, I swear I just it wasn't Jade!"

I got to the door, the noise coming from his mouth flooding my ringing ears. My heart started to beat faster and my brain came back to life. No, this couldn't have happened, there was no way.

I didn't comprehend what was going on around me as I made a break for the door. His hand grabbed the back of my arm, but I jerked it off and turned to him. I didn't look in his eyes, my eyes darting everywhere they could around him as I held up a hand to stop him. I knew if I saw that purple I had grown to love, I would lose it.

I had to hold the words in my mouth for a second, knowing if I spoke too soon it wouldn't end well, and I kept my hand up, clenching and unclenching it frustratedly. No, not with him, no.

I breathed in sharply then sighed quickly, speaking harshly and flooded with sadness, "Don't… touch me." My words were sharp but quiet, my eyes glancing up into his for a moment. I couldn't read his emotions, so much hurt and betrayal clouding my own eyes that I didn't even know what he was thinking.

I turned and pulled the door open, leaving with a slam and a fast pace. I had to get home, I had to get away from here. A liquid, poison like substance was starting to flood my body, and if I didn't get home soon I knew Hana couldn't heal me. I doubted she could heal me anyway, the substance not real and just coming from my mind, but I had to try.

I ran, the only thing I knew I could do easily, and my focus was on my heart beat and the loud steps I was making as I ran. I couldn't think about it, the poison would take over my mind and stop me in my tracks, and I wouldn't be able to make it home.

I counted the blocks, weaving in and out of any people I came across, and I soon saw the gates of the Matton Mansion in front of me. I slowed my breath and pushed them open, walking up the long driveway and head up the marble steps to the door.

I opened it quickly, closing it and resting my back against it, my eyes targeted straight ahead. The poison was spread quickly, and I felt my eyes start to burn from it. I had to get the poison out of me, somehow, but I was paralyzed to the spot. It was dark, all lights turned off, and the only source of light I saw was from the living room to my right. The darkness help the poison move slower, but I could feel it numbing some parts of me and burning other parts, it dragging a lump into my throat and stabbing into my eyes, the pain causing them to water. Oh was there another reason why?

"Jade? Is that you?" Hana's voice rung across the dark house, and the words almost sounded foreign. Was it me? Why couldn't I think straight? Why was I in her house again?

I didn't turn my head to look at her, but rather my body stayed still and my eyes blinked in the dark, my mouth opening slightly again, like it wanted to speak but couldn't, and I stood there.

I heard movement and more questions, from both her and Ren.

"Jade? What happened? Are you ok?

"What happened at Ty's?"

Ren asked the last one and when I heard Ty's name, the poison found my heart and stuck its knife through my back and into my heart. It hurt, and I gripped the shirt over my heart in pain. Why did it hurt so much to hear his name? Why was this happening?

I had to get away, I needed to be alone.

My hand dropped from my shirt and I stood from the door.

I swallowed extremely harder, keeping the lump at bay for a moment.

"I, uh, I… need… kissed, but not… me… I-I gotta go." I stuttered, turning back and walking out the door. I shut it even when Hana protested, my feet carrying me.

The lump was returning as I ran again, and I felt the poison leak out of my eyes. I touched my face.

Tears, not poison. Why was I crying?

I ran, just running, and before I knew it my feet slipped into the blocked off arena, maneuvering around the broken pieces of wood and glass and into our attic.

There were no lights, and it hugged me. I wanted the dark, it silenced the poison, but apparently not tears as they kept flowing down my face. I didn't make a sound, I didn't think I could. The fact I was breathing was a miracle from the Spirits themselves.

My feet carried me, my body following, and I soon made it into my empty room, facing the window. I knew it was there, and the pain went away slightly. Numbness stung under my skin, and as I crawled onto my hidden ledge, I felt both numbness and pain take over me.

The tears rained, my breath was shallow. I hugged my knees to my shivering chest, the night air the only thing I felt, and I closed my eyes, picturing her lips on his right before I slipped into the dark poison.

**(I really didn't like writing this, it made me sad, but it had to happen. There are no perfect relationships, and I had to share that in this way. Sorry guys I hope you still review and tell me your thoughts.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Chapter 23~**

**(Hey new chapter, don't worry this one won't be as depressing as the last one and for all of you readers like "what about the real story line?" Don't worry in the next chapter(not this one) we will get back to the story line. Thanks and enjoy! )**

I woke up to sunlight and wind, both elements whipping and playing around my huddled figure. My arms were locked around my body, my limbs feeling cramped and constricted, and I had to blink a few times before I could look around. My eyes were heavy and tired, feeling like I used them for hours without even knowing it, and looking around made them hurt. My skin was tingly, my hands and feet numb from the cold, and I lifted my head from my knees to try to see where I was.

Much to my surprise, I was on my ledge I went to when I was upset, and the sun was high in the sky showing it was in the afternoon. Around noon most likely. How did I manage to sleep so long? And in a cramp up position like this?

I stretched out my legs, my arms letting them free from their embrace, and I tried to remember what had happened last night. I didn't understand why I was on the ledge… not until I remembered her lips on his.

Them kissing, me leaving, running… a lot of running, Hana's house, then somehow getting here. It all came back to me like a solid brick wall, and I froze in an unwelcome realization of it all. Ty had cheated on me… or at least that's what it looked like. I couldn't tell who was kissing who, but I didn't really care at the moment. It had happened, and that's all that mattered.

The sting came back from the night before, but I knew it wasn't poison like I had thought last night. The pain of it all had made me delirious, and I was confused and questioned everything. After sleeping, I could see the pain now and realize it… even if I didn't want to.

A mix of betrayal and regret swarmed my mind, and I tried so hard to push the negative thoughts out of my mind.

_He cheated on you!_

_But what if he didn't mean to? What if it was all a miss understanding? _A part of my brain argued, refusing to accept what happened, trying to be optimistic.

The counterpart scoffed, sneering at the second voice's stupidity.

_Are you kidding me? Did you see him? He was enjoying it! You should have never trusted him, this is why you don't get close to people!_

_But-_

_Stop being the forgiving type! _The first voice commanded, causing the second voice to shrink away and my eyebrows to frown together. Why was I arguing with myself? It was pointless and wasn't helping me feel better.

_I'm just trying to-_

The second voice tried, but I cut them both off

"Shut up! Both of you." I said out loud to myself. Fighting wouldn't make the pain go away, and right now that's all I wanted.

It stung my heart, making me bleed out everything I thought was there, and I looked over the water, my eyes stinging. He had cheated on me, willingly or not, and it hurt. It hurt so much it was just numb, the tears present but staying in my eyes, not even wanting to fall.

I never thought I would feel something to awful in my life, but it didn't hurt like a cut or burn. It was like a hammer was slamming into my brain, throwing spears at my heart while it smashed the logical thoughts back into the darkest parts of my brain. I couldn't think right, and I was fighting with myself, all of it painful in its own way. I haven't experienced any of these feelings before, and I didn't like any of them… at all. I needed someone to help me stop all of these thoughts and feelings, and there was only one person I could go to.

I stood, knees locking slightly, and I glanced around. The water was rocking in the wind and with its natural flow, and the sunlight was dancing on the top of it, making a beautiful sight. The day was gorgeous, but it felt cold, just plain unwelcomed.

I turned back and slowly moved into my room, it being dark and empty and just a former shell of what it use to be. I frowned a little, knowing the whole house would be like that, and I made my way through it towards the front door.

I stepped over some random pieces of junk we left behind, and made my way down the latter. It was quiet, unnaturally quiet. I was use to the loud voices and laughter of Bolin and Korra, Mako's voice coming home after work and telling use to not destroy the house. I could hear echoes of our house, and I remembered Hana always coming over. I remembered everything we did together in our house, and it made me sad and happy. Of course we'd still have fun times, but never like the ones when we goofed off in the training area and played around the arena.

I left my house and walked through the city, nodding once or twice to people on the street who were being friendly, but I couldn't force a smile on my face like the people were giving me. I just had to talk to Hana then everything would be ok… I hoped.

I got to the Matton gates and pushed them open. I strolled up the driveway, grow more and more nervous to talk about it as I walked up to the door. How would she react? What would she say? How the hell was I going to tell my brothers about this… did they already know?

I swallowed all questions I had and walked inside, the door opening quietly with a slight squeak. It was quiet… really quiet. I head one or two noises coming from the kitchen area and near the laundry room, but I knew those were just workers. The workers constantly moved and worked all day no matter what happened, and I applauded them for their work. Even if I loved to mess with them, all of Hana's workers deserved credit for what they did.

I closed the door and took two steps in, not even getting to look around before I heard Hana's voice call down from the top of the stairs.

"Jade! There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Her voice carried across the giant front hall, her footsteps running down the steps and I stood in front of the door like an idiot.

I was so dumb. I probably caused Hana so much stress by how I just left after muttering some stupid words. She was probably really upset and after the one or two details I had said the night, confused out of her mind. Sometimes I just didn't think about other people.

Hana ran down and gave me a hug, Ren, my brothers, and Korra in tow. Great they were all here, that would just make this whole thing easier… if you couldn't sense the sarcasm… it was present.

I hugged my friend back, pulling back after a moment, and I looked at her.

"What happened to you last night? You just showed up, muttered some stuff, then ran out. Where'd you go? What happened?" She questioned, worried. The worry that could be seen on her face and on everyone else's' faces made the stinging tears clump in my eyes, and I turned my head.

"Can we please talk in private? Please?" I almost begged, only looking at Hana as I struggled to speak. I'd have to tell them all eventually, but I didn't need to break down in front of everyone, it would kill my pride and make it even harder.

She saw the seriousness of my tone, and probably the tears in my eyes, and Hana nodded quickly.

"Yeah of course. Guys, we'll be in our room if you need us."

She led me up stairs, some protests from my brothers and Korra following us up stairs, and we turned into her room.

I moved away from her, not wanting to be touched or comforted. I did that when I was really upset. I didn't want physical contact or anyone to touch me when I got like this, and she understood completely. Feeling someone close to me while I was irritated set me off, and it would only end horribly.

I stood by her love seat as she stood next to her bed on the other side opposite of me. My fingers twitched at my sides, my eyes grazing over the expensive fabric of the furniture, and I started my story quietly.

"I got off the tram and headed towards his house. It was an easy walk, the night being beautiful and calm. I got to his house and his mom answered the door. She let me in, saying he was in his room with an old friend and he'd be happy to see me. I walked down the hall and opened his door…" I had to stop. My back was turned to her, the silent tears streaming with hidden shame, and I closed my eyes. Saying it out loud hurt worse than keeping it inside, and my eyes and heart stung with the words.

My lip quivered with my head down and hands clenched as fists.

"His old friend was a girl and she was kissing him… or he was kissing her. I couldn't tell…I didn't get a good enough look. He tried to stop me, but I kept going and I left. I had thought I was poisoned cause it hurt so bad, so I ran to your house to see if you could heal me and make the pain stop. I didn't realize that it wasn't poison till I got inside, and I had to leave. I couldn't see anyone, it hurt too bad. I went to my ledge at the arena and fell asleep there… I can't even say his name."

The last part came out as a whisper as my tears dripped off my chin and onto the love seat, my hand holding myself up against it as I felt my knees go weak. I sat on the seat, face in my hands and shoulders shaking. My eyes flooded with tears and my breath skipped its regular pattern and labored my chest. I was embarrassed… and betrayed. The combination stinging and awful, I could barely stand it.

Hana move next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I was ok with the contact now, thanking her mentally for the comfort, and she rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

"When I see him… he's dead." Hana spoke darkly, her voice quiet and serious.

Something inside of me grew scared when she said those words, and I sat up, looking her in the eye.

"No. Please Hana I don't know the story behind what I saw. No matter how bad it hurts to see that happen… I feel like I'm missing something. I don't want to believe or think he'd just go and do that to me. He's not like that, at least I hope he's not." I begged, tears gleaming on my face but not falling. She looked hesitant, almost like she would kick his ass anyway, but then she sighed with a slight nod.

"Fine," she complied, "But I'm still going to water whip the fuck out of his ass."

I almost protested again when the one voice healing and burning my heart rang in my ears.

"Jade!" Ty called from outside the door, his voice frantic and regretful.

I stopped, my heart contracting and my breath caught in my throat, and more tears started to flow as I looked at the door. The part of me that didn't want to see him was frantic, almost like a rabbit trying to run and hide, but the other part wanted to see him. Wanted to touch him, to see those eyes I hated yet longed for at the moment. I was paralyzed to my spot, eyes watering and hands in my lap, and I felt Hana tense. Oh no, this wasn't going to end well.

The door to her room opened quickly, Ty running in with everyone else behind him. He looked so sad, regretful, and about to burst into tears himself.

Hana stood quickly, moving in front of me and pulling the water from her small fountain in the corner of her room. She threw it at Ty, circling is wrists and ankles, freezing his wrists together and his feet to the floor. With his hand behind his back, he lost balance and fell onto his knees, stuck where Hana froze him. She got more water and walked towards him, ice dagger in hand. She stopped in front of him and griped the weapon tightly.

I was in shock, both by her violent move and by the fact I was seeing Ty again.

"Hana? What are yo-"

Hana cut Ren off.

"You have the balls to show up here!?" she practically screamed at Ty, blade at his throat, "After you cheat on her and crush her heart. You're really dumb enough to come here!?" She was steaming, pushing against his throat but not cutting, glaring down at him.

The words she said took a minute to sink in, but then all hell broke loose.

"You did what?" Bolin and Ren cried at the same time, both slapped with shock.

Mako and Korra had a different affect, both looking angry enough to kill Amon twenty times and not break a sweat.

"I'm gonna kill your scrawny ass."

"Right behind you Mako." Korra chimed in after my brother, both moving toward Ty. I had to stop this, I didn't want Ty to get hurt no matter how mad a part of me was at him.

"Wait." I barley spoke, the word quiet but enough to stop all movement in the room. I was still sitting on the love seat, my legs too shaky to stand, and I had every head turn towards me. My eyes stayed on Ty's, he and I not breaking eye contact.

"Let him talk." I ordered softly, feeling sad but compliant at the same time.

They all back off a little, giving Ty space, but Hana splashed water all on his, mainly hitting his head, before she backed off.

"You at least deserved that." She grumbled, moving away as Ty coughed and spit up water. He was drenched, shivering a little bit from how cold it was, and his eyes stayed on me. He didn't look at anyone else, giving no one acknowledgements to anyone but me, and I felt my heart start to sink. Dammit… why couldn't I just let everyone kick his ass? Talking was so much harder… listening being damn near impossible.

"Speak." I told him quietly, sadness and flares of anger crossing my face, my hands lying in my lap, trying not to clench into fists.

"Jade I-"

"How could you!?" I thrashed out, standing to my feet and anger rushing through me. The hot and angry tears rushed down my face, which I knew was red with anger and hurt. I was so betrayed, my pride and trust were turning black and twisting together, creating anger and hatred for this man kneeling in front of me.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked, starting my rant as I walked closer to him, "How could you break my trust like that? Why? What did I do to you?!" My voice grew sad as I kept talking, tears still falling but from sadness and hurt from the confrontation. "Why Ty? I trusted you…"

My voice trailed off, my knees sliding to the ground in front of him and we stayed eye to eye. Tears were trailing down his face as well as mine, and the shame was seen all over his expression. He looked regretful, upset, and mostly like he hated himself the most.

"I didn't kiss her. I didn't do it and I didn't want to. She kissed me, it was totally her fault. I was shocked, surprised, and most of all disgusted. She means noting to me," he leaned forward slightly trying to keep my eye contact as I looked down at the floor, "and I didn't even want her there visiting with me. As soon as you left I screamed at her, I yelled my head off. I cried for hours… hours, because I knew I hurt you."

His words were quiet as he kept telling me the truth, "I hated and hate myself, because I know nothing will be the same. And I am so sorry. I am so sorry because I can never take this back, no matter how hard I try. Just don't push me away. Please… I don't want to lose you, not because of this… not ever."

His eyes stared into mine and I saw it all. I saw the entire night over again, all of the pain and thoughts rushing over me. It stung, then numbed, then flared up and burned. But unlike last night, when I looked into those sorrow filled purple eyes, an odd sense of sad acceptance came over me. It wasn't entirely his fault, but he still had some blame. I couldn't forgive him right away, but I wouldn't push him away. He needed to know that.

"I can't forgive you yet-"

"I know" He interjected.

"-but I won't shut you out." I finished. I felt the room tense, but all I cared about was the crying and regret filled guy in front of me. I felt him relax, and look at me with thankfulness and a small bit of hope. Hope for the future, hope that I'll one day forgive him, hope for _us_.

"Your just gonna for-" Mako's parentish tone and words were cut off, and his muffled grunts were heard by the door.

I broke eye contact with Ty and looked at my brother. A smile broke my lips as the firebender struggled to put the patch of ice off of his mouth. Korra was glaring at him, and Hana was trying not to laugh along with Ren and Bolin.

"Shut up, you ruined the moment!" Korra hissed, tad bit of a laugh in her voice, and she shook her head at Mako. She let the water off his mouth and he only shook his head, turning to look at me.

I nodded reassuring him I could handle this, and it was ok, and he nodded back, turning to walk out. Bolin followed, Korra glancing at me before leaving also.

Ren pulled on Hana's elbow, smiling softly at her and moving his eyes back and forth between the two of us, signaling it was time for them to leave. She kept her arms crossed eyes on Ty, but she slowly followed Ren out, unfreezing the water from Ty and putting it back into the fountain.

They shut the door, and I stood up slowly. Ty did the same, rubbing his wrists and keeping his eyes on the floor. His hair was still drench, his shirt too, and I smiled, shaking my head a little. My friend… only my friend.

His jaw suddenly clenched, and he closed his eyes. He turned his back to me, confusing me greatly, and his head hung on my shoulders.

"You shouldn't even be talking to me right now… you know that?" his voice was husky and upset, and he turned his head slightly over his shoulder, acknowledging me with his peripherals, "I wouldn't talk to me right now. Even if I didn't kiss her I still feel like the worst person in the world. You don't deserve any of this happening… you really don't. I shouldn't have done this to you… it's not fair." He was beating himself up, way too harshly if you ask me, and even if I couldn't forgive him yet, I still didn't want to see him upset and angry with himself about this.

I reached out and touched his shoulder gently, a small frown on my lips. He turned fully back around, his hands clenched as his sides, and I tugged slightly on his shoulder. I wanted him to face me, I wanted him to look me in the eye and realize it was going to be ok.

He struggled against my pull at first, but after a moment, he followed the pull, and his body faced me. I slid my hand up from his shoulder, grazing across his neck and to his jaw. I pulled his head up, MAKING him look at me, and I stared deeply into his eyes, blue mixing with purple. His eyes were a deep and intense purple, the color showing his trouble emotions, and I held the gaze as I spoke softly.

"Do not beat yourself over this. It's going to be ok. It'll take some time I'll admit, but things will get close to normal, though never the exact same. It'll be ok, I promise." The last part came out as a whisper, and I nodded slightly as I kept my hand on his face. His fingers laced with mine on the side of his face, and his lip quivered as he kept his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm s-" He tried.

I put a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking, and I shhhed him quietly.

"It's gonna be ok… it's gonna be ok." I comforted, tears starting to form in my own eyes. There was so much pain between us right now that instead of rejecting each other like a normal couple, we NEEDED each other to get through it. If we didn't have each other... our relationship wouldn't survive, and we'd be even more broken than before.

I pulled him towards me, his wet yet warm figure surrounding me, and I hugged him. Yes hugged him. He needed it just as bad as I did.

His arms wrapped around my figure, and he breathed into my neck, the air from his nose huffing in and out. It was heavy at first, but then it slowed… calming down and becoming quiet. His grip never loosened, and I felt the heat and warmth surge from his body to mine. I didn't want to lose this. This warmth and indescribable comfort he gave me even if he was the one to cause me pain, was something I couldn't give up or throw away. I knew then that no other guy could give me the feelings that Ty did, both the good and bad. I was bound with him, and judging by the look he gave me when we parted slightly, he felt it too.

He looked in my eyes, drawing closer, and I didn't stop him. When our foreheads touched and our breath mixed together as one, I knew the bound was complete.

He kissed me, softly and with more emotion than he'd ever showed me before, and I returned it. It broke quickly though, not needed to be long to prove it point; and I let go of everything. Yes it would take time to forgive it completely, but I didn't need to dwell on it. Dwelling lead to pain, and I didn't need any more of that.

He understood the sigh, and kissed me once more, a kiss he and I would only understand completely.

**(Hey y'all! Yeah make up! Not a perfect make up, but when is there ever an actual perfect make up between people? Hope you liked and please review! And I am working on a nothing story currently while I edit and hope to post it soon! It's a Zutara Story, haters hate all you want I'm proud to be a Zutaran but I'm not deranged, and it's untitled. I'll try to let you all know what I'm going to call it soon! Review! )**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Chapter 24~**

**(Yay another chapter edited! I think there are only two more and an epilogue after this. Story's almost over! there is action and fighting in the next two chapters PLUS a surprise twist! Hope you enjoy!)**

It had been a week, maybe two weeks, and more things had happened than I could possibly imagine.

After the episode with Ty, hell broke loose for everyone. Korra was kidnapped by Amon, or so we thought, until we found out it was Tarlok. The entire time we were looking for Korra, Mako was frantic and flooded with worry. He was distressed, ignoring everything except things to help find Korra. It took all my power to hide my smirk from a jealous and disappointed Asami, who was getting madder and madder the more Mako worried. We eventually found Korra after Naga ran her back into the city from some abandoned house Tarlok kept her out in the snowy mountains near the city, and Mako went full protection mode. He carried her from Naga onto Oogi and watched over her. Then most of the time she was knocked out, he watched her sleep and made sure she was ok and comfortable. It was cute really, and it only proved my point more that he was more attacked to Korra than Asami. Sure he cared about Asami, but he loved Korra.

I didn't have much time to gloat about being right, however, cause soon after we found Korra Amon started bombing Republic City, causing chaos and hell to spread all over the city, causing the air benders(Tenzin and his family with their new child) to flee away from the city, and caused us the go into hiding. Korra's not happy about it, but we must be patient like Tenzin was teaching her. But I knew every day we stayed hidden, the worse it got for Korra. If we didn't act soon, she would break and go after Amon herself… and that's the last thing we wanted.

We were currently sitting under the city, hiding out in a sorta homeless person camp, a homeless man letting us take refuge with him and the people he was living with. Apparently Korra knew the guy and had met him before… I didn't know, but I didn't question it cause I got a place to sleep and hot food every night to eat. It almost felt like it did when it was just Mako, Bolin and me, the three of us living in the streets and getting what we could. Yes of course it was slightly different, but it was close.

The funniest part about all of this was watching Asami, Hana, Leon and Ren get use to it all. Yes Leon is with us now. He's still an asshole once or twice, but he behaves most the time, mainly cause Mako's threatening to kick his ass if he acts up, but hey I'm not complaining. The four of them hadn't had previous experience in the streets, Ty getting some by himself with his trade job and all, and they were having slight difficulty adjusting to it all.

Hana was doing the best out of the four, not complaining out loud and taking what we were given with great thanks, but I had a funny feeling she was complain with Ren about it. Ren was the second best, trying to be like Hana, but he did have outburst of whining. Leon was the next one adjusting best, whining more than sucking it up, leaving Asami in last place for adjustment. I smirked almost every time she gagged at the food we were given, and tried so hard not to laugh when she paled looking at the beat up sleeping bag she was sleeping in. It amused me greatly, but I couldn't let Mako know, he was still dealing with his feelings about her.

They were fighting currently, Mako and Asami, and I could tell things were going to end soon. Bolin being the clueless dumbass he is about girls told Asami about Korra and Mako's kiss before the game leading into the championship match. She got mad at Mako, and they were currently biting each other's heads off at any chance they got.

I couldn't read Korra on any of this. I couldn't tell if she was happy with it all, or sad, I really couldn't tell. I knew she wasn't trying anything on Mako because she knew it wasn't fair to Asami, and I knew holding back was hard for her. She loved him, and I hoped she got a chance to be with him soon. They both deserved to be happy, and I hoped they would be soon.

It was late one night, everyone was gathered around the table the man made from 'the finest dumpster grub he could find'. Of course almost automatically Asami spit it out with just me knowing and slipped it to Pabu, the rich girl scared of a little dumpster food. Everyone was eating great fully, even the three other rich kids, and I smiled at their new excepting attitude to all of this. I was proud of them, I really was.

I only ended up eating about half of the meal, my mind set back to when we were homeless, and I gave Bolin the rest of my food like I use to. I found myself growing a little weaker and fatigued, but I just couldn't finish the food. My stomach would fill up quickly, even if my body needed more. It sucked, but I'd have to learn to re-deal with it like I did when I was little.

I excused myself from the table and walked out to the hidden entrance of the tunnel leading into the camp. The sight looked over the bay, and I took in the night air and dark waves of the bay in front of me. I leaned against the railing, crossing my arms and breathing in the chilly night air, the simple t shirt and pants I was wearing doing nothing to block the wind. I felt the goose bumps, accepting them happily, and I sighed happily, my eyes closed and the wind whipping gently across my face.

"You're not eating a lot," a voice commented behind me from inside the tunnel, "and why is that? The plan maybe?"

I turned and saw those purple eyes, the pair staring into, not at, but into me as he walked towards me. Ty and I had made up more and grown closer over the few weeks, one or two life threatening situations helping the patching together, and even if everything isn't fully forgiven, it was nice to have him back.

I looked over him. His outfit matched mine, but was designed more for a male. His white T shirt hugged his muscular shoulders, him not being overly muscular but still nice and fit, and the sleeves stopped about halfway up his arm. Mine hugged more at my waist and hips, it being fitting and not tight, and the sleeves stopped at the same point. The pants were identical and both hugged our separate bodies, and cut off at the ankles, out black and formal shoes ended the whole thing. We had our own accessories, his black rock necklace which he usually hid under his shirts on top of the pale white cloth and my black and gold belt wrapped around my waist, and we each looked similar yet unique. We were given the outfit to wear, mainly cause it didn't get in the way and was functional, but also we had a plan and the uniform went with the plan.

I remembered the meeting that took place two nights earlier, all of us sitting around the makeshift table after dinner, and everything was spoken of then.

_We sat at the table, and Mako was the first to speak, his tone serious and to the point._

"_Guys, we need to talk about our plan. We know that Korra, Bolin, Asami and I are going to wait for General Iroh and the United Nations to come, but what are you all going to do?"_

_His eyes moved to me, everyone else's eyes following, and I knew from then on I was the leader of our small group._

"_Well…" I started, trying to think of what we could do, "we somehow need to find a way to liberate the people trapped by the Equalists in the center of the city. If we can get those people out of the Equalists' hands, then it should help take them down slightly. I know you all will be busy with Amon and Asami's dad, so if we can find a way to distract everyone else, it'll help you all somehow."_

_I saw everyone nod, knowing my plan sounded right, and Korra spoke up first._

"_You're right. If you, Hana, Ren, Ty, and Leon go and try to free the benders being held there, it should make the hold on the city crumble slightly, and make our job ten times easier." She agreed, nodding slightly._

"_Are you sure it's not just a suicide mission?" Leon asked, looking at all of us with a serious expression. It was a thought that had to be considered._

_I shook my head, however, and spoke with confidence. _

"_It'll work, I can promise that." I said with conformation I could practically convince myself, "I have friends and people who can help us. Don't worry, we'll be fine."_

_I was some uneasiness, but most heads nodded, then turned the conversation back to the rest of the plans. _

We had found the outfits the day after we planned, a crate of them being tucked away in the hidden tunnels, and we decided it was a good outfit to bring up together and have a look to the team. We had a few more extra outfits for the people that were going to help us, and that was good. I was going to use Big Bear and Lee along with a few other guards who still had my back, all of them having hook ups with gang members and other powerful people. Having the power and the numbers would help us with the liberation in the city.

I was nervous, like really nervous, because I honestly had no idea or guess on how this would end. Did we have enough people? Could we even get to the people being held captive? All the uncertain questions flooded my head, and I felt the weight on my shoulders to have anything to do well since I was leading it all.

I turned back to face the water, arms leaning against the rail again, and I felt Ty come up behind me. He wrapped him arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder, a comforting gesture that relaxed me completely and made me sigh with ease.

"No," I answered his question quietly, moving my arms over his around me, "it's just everything feels like it did when I was on the streets, so my stomach has returned to street eating, meaning eating little to nothing and ignoring the fatigued feeling I got from it." I expressed this to him, my eyes dancing with the moonlight on the dark waves, and I felt Ty tense slightly. He did relax quickly after the flair of tenseness, but I had felt it anyway.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself." He advised, his voice quietly playing in my ear. His breath on my neck and ear was teasing and I tried hard not to shiver from the tingles his breath sent down my spine. Mint and cinnamon, now my two favorite scents.

I turned in his arms, leaning back against the pole while his fingers stayed on my waist, and I looked at him. He brought his forehead to touch mine lightly, and I closed my eyes. A small rumbled of happiness left my throat before I spoke softly.

"Yes but I can't help it. It just comes naturally, like my bodies use to it. And no, the plans aren't worries in my mind. Currently I'm not thinking about them, I'm thinking about something much more important."

His own little growl left his throat as I pictured his smirking and asking in a hushed whisper, "And what could that possibly be my dear?" His face grew closer to mine as his smell filled and overwhelmed me in a good way, driving my nerves and senses crazy. He knew he was doing this, and it only added to his enjoyment of his position.

I kept my eyes closed as I replied, "How good it's going to feel when you finally kiss me."

He could only laugh, complying after the laugh and pushing his lips softly against mine, the kiss warm and welcomed. His lips moved with mine, the fingers on my hips drawing small circles and tugging at my belt suggestively. I could only smirk at the action and kiss him deeper, pulling him closer. His tongue flicked across my lips, his firebending leaving a sweet yet tingly feeling behind, and I stifled the moan begging to come out of my mouth.

I snaked my arms up and around his neck and put my fingers through his hair, slowly breaking the kiss apart, savoring it as long as I could. Our foreheads continued to touch, and my eyes continued to stay closed, adding to it all.

Ty had his smile present in his voice as he spoke.

"Well you were right, it did feel really good to kiss you finally. I was dying to do it while I watched you from the tunnel, if you couldn't tell." He laughed at the last part, turning the comment into a slight joke, and I smiled at him.

Our eyes met when I opened mine, and I looked at him. The joke was gone from his eyes, and slight worry along with protection flooded his features. We just looked at each other, just looked. Didn't analyze, didn't over think, didn't assume. Just looked.

"I don't care how tomorrow or the next day goes, but… all of this madness will end with you in my arms and the moon shinning over an Equalists free Republic City. That's how I plan the day to end, and I'd hope you'd agree with me." His words were a little forward, but they were sweet and heart filled none the less. He cared about me, he really did, and I love him for that.

I looked him dead on and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He nodded and kissed me one more time before smiling.

"Though… getting Korra and Mako together at the end of it all would be nice."

I laughed at his little comment as I took his hand, moving back inside.

"You're totally right, maybe Amon will bring them together somehow, if that makes sense." I suggested shrugging my shoulders. He thought about it, nodding a little and looked at me.

"Yeah I see your thought on this. His evilness could cause them to work together or one of them to get hurt and then they realize their love for each other."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed happily, Ty's arms around my shoulder as we walked in, "See you get it."

By the time we got back in the tunnels, everyone else had headed to bed. Ty and I walked over to the two sleeping bags we had next to each other and I slid in mine. I closed my eyes but instead of sleep, my mind thought of every bad thing that could go wrong and who I was putting at risk, making sleeping a near impossible task.

**(Here we go! Plan set and time for action! Review my lovely people!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**~Chapter 25~**

**(Yeah new chapter Not tons of fighting in this, but the fighting will start next **chapter**, I promise **

My eyes opened slowly and I stared at the top of the tent Ty and I were given. I forgot to mention Ty and I had a shared tent, Ren and Hana had a shared tent, and Leon got his own tent. Everyone else didn't want the tents the man offered, wanting to sleep in the open, just in case. The tent was small, our sleeping bags touching sides slightly and barley any room to walk or stand, but they worked well.

I laid there, looking up at the dull tent fabric, and I sighed. Today was the day for the mission, and I had little to no ideas on the plan. I doubted my plan of showing up and giving people orders, but that's all I had, so I was praying that was going to work.

I felt movement to my right after a moment, and Ty shifted closer to me. His body heat was nice compared to the cold air of the underground place we were in, and I moved closer to him. I didn't want to get up yet, I didn't want the plan to go through, I didn't even want to be in any of this. I wanted to be in my bed, sleeping soundly while my brothers trained for their next probending match, Hana yelling at me to get up and work. Sure I would want Ty to be around and Ren too, but I wanted my life back. I wanted everything back… but I knew I couldn't have it, at least not yet anyway. I had to get through this, then maybe, just maybe, I can have a normal life. But I doubted it.

I sighed quietly, my eyes still lingering on the tent, when I heard Ty softly speak.

"Hey."

I glanced up at him, our eyes meeting and I whispered back, "Hi."

His expression was unreadable, and I kept looking at him, that rush of not knowing what he was thinking flooding me. He was doing it without even trying, and it awed me. His face held so little emotion it was impressive, but slightly frustrating at the same time. I couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking about, so I decided to ask him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, shifting so our eyes were parallel and our emotionless stares greeted each other. It was a common thing between us, the non awkward stare that both calmed us and opened our minds to each other, and I really enjoyed having those staring moments.

He looked away from me, pondering over how he was going to answer that, then he reconnected our gaze. His eyes were soft and his word calm as he spoke.

"I'm thinking about my mom. I had her moved to her parents in the Earth Kingdom after Korra got kidnapped to keep her safe, and I was just wondering how she was doing. I kinda miss her, and I know she's worried about us. I just wish she knew we were ok, ya know? Leon, me… and you."

My ears perked up when he said me, and I felt my eyebrows come together.

"Me… why me?" I wondered, letting confusion show on my face as I questioned his words. Parents usually didn't like me, parents in general. It took a while for Hana's parents to accept me and I really didn't connect with many other adults besides Tenzin and Pema. I hadn't met a lot of adult besides them, and since I've had no parents to teach me how to impress adults, I've been on my own with it all for my whole life. So the fact Ty's mom was worried about me was surprising, and a little unexpected.

He simply nodded and replied, "My mom likes you, a lot. She thinks you're good for me, which I totally agree, and she told me to keep an eye on you and to make sure you stay safe."

I almost laughed at the last part, knowing no one could actually keep me safe, and Ty's own smile broke his lips. The fact she thought I was good for Ty made my heart swell with happiness and thanks, but the fact she wanted to keep me safe was straight up hilarious to me.

"The last part is a little unrealistic, but thank her for the lovely thought." I laughed quietly, leaning closer till our noses and foreheads touched.

He laughed beside me and got closer.

"I'll let her know." He whispered with a smile before kissing me lightly, a small laugh passing between us. We both knew his mom was just looking out for us and it was sweet in its unrealistic way. Cause I mean come on, who can actually keep me safe?

A few hours later, I stood facing my oldest brother, my uniform on and everyone else around us saying good bye for now, and we faced each other.

We kept our faces flat for a moment, seriousness leaking back and forth in our expressions. We both knew our missions, we both had a job to do. We had the lives… and bending, or friends and family on the line, and we knew that if one thing went wrong, everything could possibly go down with it.

We kept the stare for only about a minute, until a smile broke on my face and I hugged him. Sure this was serious, but we didn't have to be THAT serious.

"I'll catch you in the winner's circle bro." I predicted, Mako hugging back with a small smile on both of our lips. He only nodded and let me go, the worry in his eyes not reaching any part of his face. That was how we said bye, touching right?

I gave everyone a hug and good luck wish, then we made our way to the end of the tunnel. None of the good byes were really sappy or emotional because we know that this won't be the end. We all knew we should be coming back after this fight, and even if there if an unspoken uneasiness, we ignore it and only say good bye for a little while.

I had to start the mission, and I had to get to our people if I wanted anything to start at all. I had to get people, weapons, scout the area held by the Equalists, and come up with a plan before night fall. How I was gonna do it, I wasn't sure. Could I do it, I wasn't sure. But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop me.

The morning was quiet, a fog like haze covering the bay, and I grew worried. That could stall the United Forces with their back up help, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to focus on where to go and how to get there without being caught.

The sunlight couldn't break through the clouds, and a bluish glow covered the sky and buildings. Given the situation, I couldn't really appreciate how beautiful of a day it was. The clouds were overcast and there was a slight chill in the morning air rushing into the tunnel as we walked out of it. I loved these days, and I was sad we'd be missing it with the mission. The others would leave for theirs in a little while, but we were to head out early to see what we could do.

"So," Leon spoke up as we all started sneaking out of the tunnel, "you say you have a lot of people and power. How exactly do you have these so called 'powers' and know these people?"

Why was he asking me questions? For Spirits' sake, couldn't he just trust me? Hana, Ren and Ty trust me, couldn't Leon give me a chance. That was the one thing that bugged the crap out of me, when people didn't trust me even if I did nothing to betray their trust. It was just them being dumb and hardheaded not to trust me, so his questions were like pins on the back of my neck.

Even before I could utter a word, Ty spoke up, "Damn Leon, give her a chance. We know people with our jobs, so don't worry about it, we've got this. Honestly man, relax."

Ty knew exactly what I was planning to do, and I couldn't stop the smile from creeping up on my face. He was smart, one of the reasons why I loved him. Leon had straightened then calmed down slightly, listening to his younger brother's words.

I glanced back at Leon as we crept up and into the streets of the city, and I commented, "Plus Leon you don't have to be jealous that I have more friends than you do, it's really not that big a deal."

Earning a few laughs from Hana and Ren and a nasty glare from Leon, I was satisfied and turned back to pay attention.

When I was twelve years old, Lee had a trade issue inside of the organization. Since I was living on the street at the time, he told he I had to go with him for a week or so and hide out while this thing settled down, sleeping out in the street being way too dangerous for me and my family.

There was this bunker he took me to, the hub of the whole trade group. It was a place where hiding gangsters, stealing crooks, truthful traders, and everyone and anyone could stay if they needed refuge. Also, if a big group needed to hide out and stay in a place for a while, they would hide in this refuge so they could relax and not have any trouble with the police.

I knew that's exactly where Lee and all the smart gangsters were hiding from the Equalists. A giant hidden underground building that is undetectable by any form of electronics or earthbenders was the perfect place for important people to hide… and for us to rally some revolutionist.

We headed down the streets, ducking into the dark allies once or twice to hide from the Equalists patrolling the streets for benders, and we eventually made it to this small tavern near the center of the city.

I slid inside, followed by everyone else, and I looked around. It was empty. There were one or two half drunken bottles on the counter and spread out over the tables, but other than that nothing was present. The sounds of our footsteps echoed in the quiet, and I tried not to shudder. The tavern was a huge hang out place for benders, and knowing the Equalists, they must have found it and clear it out as soon as the council members were taken out. I knew a good amount of people in the tavern, some working and some who just hung around all day, and I hoped they were ok, but I couldn't worry about them now, I had bigger matters.

I walked back behind the bar and ran my hand under it like I had seen Lee do so many years ago.

"Jade, this isn't time for a-" Hana was cut off by a soft click, and the floor going down and behind the bar opening up.

I turned and looked at her, knowing she would say it was no time for a drink, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?" I smugly asked, stairs appearing and a tunnel leading down under the tavern becoming lit. She only shook her head and smirked, rolling her eyes and walking behind the bar where I was. I saw slight glimpses of impressed ness on the guys' faces, and I could only shake my head with a smile. I thought they knew me better.

I walked down the stairs, my fingers digging into my pocket.

Before I left the tunnel, I had grabbed my bracelet from my guard uniform and kept it with me, it being the only way to get into the room. If you don't have a trinket from one of the gangsters or traders, depending on which guard answered you could either get water whipped, rock smashed, or burned straight in the face just to make you leave. Every one of them would hurt, so I really didn't suggest showing up without a trinket.

I walked down the stairs, feet following behind me, and I saw it. Straight down the dark hall with a thousand different locks on it, or so it seemed liked, the door to the top of the hide out. There was the entrance to the hide out, then an elevator only operated by the guard's key card, and finally three hallways, the middle one being the correct one. Yes it's very excessive, but it's seemed to work so far at keeping people hidden.

I walked down the hall, every memory of trades and long nights and fights I've gotten into because of this group, and it only brought a small smile to my face. This was my second family, and I would do anything for them, and I knew they would do the same for me.

I came to the door, the slot sliding open, and a deep and gruff voice unknown to my ears growled, "Trinkets?"

I pulled the bracelet out, showing him, but his eye frowned.

"Not enough trinkets for all five of you." When did they start putting a limit to trinkets? They must be extremely scared and precarious.

Before we had a problem, Ty slipped his black rock necklace off, holding it up, and spoke with authority and a cool demeanor, "Shady Shin's right hand trader. Clearance level black, any number of quest aloud… at anytime." The last part came out a little harsh, but I knew it was just to push the guard.

The guard paused for a moment, then grunted in approval, starting to unlock the door.

Ty slid the necklace back on and I slid my bracelet back up my arm. We glanced at each other and smirked, another advantage of working with dirty money was protection, and that's exactly what we needed at the moment.

The door finally opened and we stepped in.

A giant man in the usual black guard outfit stood to the right, the elevator in front of us, and I gave him a small nod. I've seen him at other trades and drops, his giant figure and blood red scar that stretched down the right side of his face giving him away, and he seemed normal enough. Some guards were crazy intense or just plan crazy, so seeing a normal guard like Big Bear and myself was rare.

He unlocked the elevator door and we stepped in, the guy punching the buttons then letting us down towards the main level.

I glanced over at Ty, who's eyes were focused on the doors, and I wondered, "Clearance level black? How did you get that high of a clearance?" Of course Hana and the others had no idea what was going on, and I was glad they kept quiet and didn't ask questions, it made my life easier.

He looked at my with an arrogant smirk and replied, "Knowing what the boss wants before he wants it is one trick, plus telling him that I'm dating the sister of two of his most efficient workers helps."

I blushed a little at the comment. He had told Shin I was Mako and Bolin sister and that he was dating me. It was a smart idea, I wouldn't lie, but I found it funny that THAT gave him the highest level of clearance in the gangster levels.

The elevators stopped, and the doors opened. The halls came into view and I walked straight down it, Ty at my side. The hall was thick enough for two people to walk side by side through, so we paired up and Leon took the flank. He was being quiet and corporative, and that was more than I could ask for at the moment.

The door came quickly, and I pushed it open, stopping at the edge of the balcony that looked over it all. A giant room, one almost as big as the arena, was filled with tables and people hanging out everywhere. They were here, just like I said. I could already see Lee gambling with some thugs who had no idea what they were messing with, and Shady Shin was in the corner talking to his men about something. Good, it looked like everyone was here, that's what I needed.

I walked down the stairs towards Lee and Ty questioned me.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Talk some sense into these rich bastards… wait, scratch that. I'm going to SCARE some sense into them." I announced, walking more to Lee, everyone following. I weaved in and out of people, making my way throw the few standing people around the tables.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hana interjected behind me.

I shrugged and admitted, "Worth a try."

I walked up to Lee and his face lit up when he saw me.

His arms open wide as he greeted me with a smile.

"Jade! I thought those asshole had got you! How you doing sweetheart?"

I didn't return the enthusiasm or give him a hug. We had to get to business.

When he saw my serious expression, his arms dropped. His eyes racked all over my face, taking in every detail he could, then he sighed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Give me a chance to talk to everyone. I need all of your guys' help." I stated simply, a slight twinge of pleading shinning in my eyes. I had to be forceful, but humble at the same time, otherwise I wouldn't get what I wanted. I was good at begging, just ask Hana.

I saw him break, and nod.

"Come with me, your friends can stay here, Ty you can come too. The part we're going to is trinket required." Lee explained, eyes brushing over everyone else. Ty nodded and my friends groan, complying but not without a grumble or two about secret stuff and stupid trinkets.

We made our way to a back set of stairs and climbed them, heading to a talk balcony. Lightning Bolt Zolt sat there, looking like a king of the mountain even without his bending. He may not be able to bend anymore, but that didn't mean he lost his empire. He had the money and power, fire or not, and he was the man to talk to when you had to do something.

Zolt raised an eyebrow and Lee and waved away the guards who surrounded us.

"Lee, what are you doing up here? Haven't seen you in weeks bro, how you doin'? I wish all this shit would stop so we can get back to our-"

"Mr. Zolt… if I may," I interrupted quickly, not wanting to hear him ramble about their deals and trades, "I have a proposition for you."

His ears perked up when he heard the word proposition and he sat up. He looked me in the eye, sizing me up, and he stood up. He was a good foot taller than me, and he looked down at me. I didn't let this intimidate me though, and I stared right back.

"Lee… who's she?" He asked, walking around me in a circle, rubbing his chin.

Lee stiffened and looked at Zolt.

"She's one of my guards. She's been with me for a long time. Her brothers use to work for Shady Shin and her current boyfriend is Shin's right hand trader. This is Mako and Bolin's little sister, Jade."

I nodded my head slightly, addressing my title, and I say the spark of recognition run in his eyes.

"Mako and Bolin's sister. Girlfriend of Shin's right hand dealer, Ty, and a guard of one of my best trades associates. Well you have some nice connection don't you girl?" He smirked, stopping his pacing in front of me, hands behind his back.

I returned the smirked and replied back, "Well I'm good like that," earning a laugh from Zolt as I continued, "but I'm not here to discuss my status. I'm here to talk about the Equalists."

I saw Zolt's nose twitch in anger and he turned his back to me.

"What about the vermin?" He spit out, not even bothering to look at me. It was a sensitive subject, and I could respect that.

"I have a plan to liberate the benders they are holding in the center of the town… but I'll need your help." I urged, stepping forward slightly, trying to convince him to join me.

"No." He said almost instantly, arms still behind his back. He wasn't evening going to give me a chance!

I got an idea.

"You like to gamble, I know that. I'll make you a gamble Zolt, if you're man enough to agree to it." I smirked, feeling Ty and Lee tense at my boldness. I was challenging the head of the gangs and trades, which isn't recommended for anyone, but I knew it was the only way to get Zolt to agree.

He turned and looked at me, a gleam of danger in his eye, and he smirked.

"What's your wager?"

"I talk to everyone down in that room without interruption. If my words motivate them to help me, you give me anything I want and help me however I need. If they don't feel rallied, then I'll be silent for the rest of the time I'm here, then after this all blows over, personally quit from the guard position. What do you say?"

It was a big wager, something I wasn't really ready to bet, but it's all I had to offer.

I saw the wager satisfy him, and he nodded, commenting, "Give your speech, I'll wait to take your trinket after the war."

I bit back a comment, trying hard not to reply, and I simply nodded and walked to the edge of the balcony.

I could see everyone from where I was, and the conversation was quietly flowing around the entire place. I grabbed the nearby microphone they use to make announcements. And I cleared my throat before putting the microphone to my lips.

"Hey, hey! Hey everybody shut the fuck up!" I yelled after the conversation didn't calm down. The harsh words shut everyone up, and everyone was looking up at the balcony.

"Thank you, that's better," I stated, staring my speech, "Now that I have your attention, I have a question. Do you like your lives?"

Oh course this question stumped some people, but I continued anyway.

"You all rely on a complex system of stealing, trading, drops and businesses to keep your lives running. Without the entire system, everything would collapse, become sloppy, and shut down. Each one of you are important, from Lightning Bolt Zolt all the way down to a guard. If you don't believe me, I'll get to the point and prove my point at the same time. Out there in the center of this city is a hub where the Equalists are keeping benders, like most of us, captive.

"If you don't think those people are important to us, listen to me and stop thinking."

A few laughs were earned from that, but I kept going none the less.

"Take Lee for example. He owns multiple clubs and businesses that cater to benders and non benders. Benders are the main money source of his business, and what happens when you take the benders away from the clubs? That's right, money stops coming in and Lee goes bankrupt. Now why is that important? Well Lee makes deals and trade with Shady Shin and many other of you gangsters for booze and other things he needs. If he and other club owners like him run out of money, then NONE of you will get money from them anymore. That'll put you out of business, cause you to be sloppy, then the cops will be all over everyone's ass. And we don't want that, now do we?

"If you all work with me, I need a team of you to help me liberate those benders in the city. We need to set them free and take down whoever is holding the main part of the city. If we do that, things will simmer down, we'll have the winning hand, and soon enough our business will be running as smooth as silk. So, who's with me? Or do you cowards want to sit around and wait till this glorious empire falls and the Equalists take you away in chains, taking your bending one… by… one?"

The last part was drawn out and intense, my stare growing strong as I looked over all of them. I had them.

An ear splitting roar of cheers broke after my words, and I felt my lips form a smirk.

I turned and looked at Lightning Bolt Zolt, who was nodding, impressed.

"Damn she's good." Lee whispered to Ty, just loud enough for me to hear, making me smirk more.

Zolt held our gaze and nodded again at me.

"I'll help anyway I can." He agreed, turning and waving me into his side office as the others kept cheering.

Two hours later, I had a map of the city, a team of twenty plus my friends, all the supplies I needed, and a plan. I felt like the queen of the world, and yet I was the leader of an army at the same time. Zolt had joined me to plot out our, ours not his, moves for the plan. We were going to take down the guards holding the ends of the streets, then after they are cleared, send in the twenty minus Hana, Ty and myself to take down the guards inside the holding places, Ren and Leon leading the groups in the battle.

Ty, Hana and myself were going to take out the leader and the guards watching all of this. The leader was a man named Chang Luen, a firebender who was allowed to keep his bending if he joined Amon. Chang Luen was a criminal all over the city, and Amon gave him refuge. Now he was his third in command and was in charge of watching the benders of the city.

"You take out all the guard and Chang Luen, you should be fine. It won't take too long, but it'll be tricky. It'll take patients, and weapons. Sure you can try bending, but using weapons would be your best bet." Zolt advised, nodding as he described everything and pointed at the map.

I only had to nod and agree, looking up at Leon and Ren.

"You two, go get our guys ready. Give the uniforms and hand out weapons. Make sure everything is ready and the three of us will join you in a minute."

They nodded and left, Hana and Ty waiting at the door for their orders.

I joined them and told Zolt, "We're going to get ready and leave. We'll get this done as soon as we can, thank you."

I turned my back to him when I heard him speak.

"Jade wait. There's something you should know about Chang Luen that I never told you brothers."

I turned back to look at Zolt and I raised an eyebrow, now invested in what he was saying. What was important to both my brothers AND me?

He sighed and continued.

"Before Chang Luen got involved with Amon, he was a street mugger and thief. I found out some information on him from deep down right after your brother left us. Jade… Chang was the man who mugged your parents nine years ago."

The words knocked the air out of me and I fell to a knee. I caught myself and felt my lungs try to work, struggling greatly with the action.

This man, this _evil_ man was the man who killed my parents? This bastard was the person I wanted revenge on? The man whose blood I wanted spilt.

Hot tears of hate rushed down my face as I glare at the floor. Ty's hand gripped my shoulder as I stayed in my position.

Things just got personal.

**(Oh snap! Haha there's the twist! I thought Jade should have a chance to face her parents' killer. So I was right, there are only 26 chapters and an epilogue. So I'm almost done this story! Also I've decided to name the Zutara story **_**The Truth of the Southern Raiders. **_**So if you're a Zutaran too please read! I'll post it whenever I finish it Review!) **


	26. Chapter 26

**~Chapter 26~**

**(Yay last chapter! Kind of sad it's almost over, but at last there's an epilogue! I really hope you liked the story, I worked hard on it.)**

I strapped on my shoes, not wearing them when I was planning out the mission (I hated shoes to begin with and when I had to think they just got in the way), and I stood. I was alone in my own room to change in, it looking like a small back office around half the size of Zolt's office, and I straightened my uniform and belt. The blade hilt on my back had a slight weight to it, it pulling down on my shoulders as a leather vest holding it on my back wrapped snuggly around my front and middle, its X shape feeling comfortable against my frame. I looked at myself in the mirror, standing tall and at my own attention.

My black hair was in a ponytail and my face was emotionless. Dried tear streaks were barley visible on my face and the redness had finally left the white parts of my eyes. I looked grown up, looking like my mom more and more every day, with a twist of my dad here or there. Mako would tell me every day that I looked like our mom, and as I stared at myself in the full mirror, I knew I might look like my mother, but I was a completely different person.

My mother was a kind and selfless person, who tried very hard to raise her kids right even with the short amount of time she had with us. I, on the other hand, was a messed up sixteen year old who had a dark past and continued to do dark things even when she knew they were wrong. I was too tough, I didn't think most times that I acted, and I wasn't selfless. I couldn't see the comparisons between us.

"I don't know much about your mom, but from what Mako's told me, you're a lot like her," A voice spoke from the door, snapping me out of my trance.

Ty was leaning against the door, looking like me, and his arms were crossed. I was confused on how he had just practically read my mind, and I glanced at him through the mirror.

"Did I just say that comparison out loud?" I asked, fearing I did without even knowing it.

He nodded, moving closer to me, walking up right behind me.

My eyes went back to reconnect with my reflect's eyes, and Ty's arms snaked around my wait, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You're not messed up, and you don't do dark things unless you have to. You're just the right amount of tough, you do things so well you don't have to think about them, and you're not selfish." Ty complimented me, giving the side of my neck soft kisses in between each sweet words he spoke. His breath tickled my exposed neck and collarbone, making a small smile break my emotionless stare, but then a small frown was replaced.

"This man… I found him. I found him and now I have the chance to take revenge on him for all the pain he's put my family through. But… why do I feel wrong about thinking about revenge? Why does wanting to make this man suffer make my stomach flip?"

I turned around and faced Ty. I was confused, I didn't understand why I felt like this, it made no sense. This man had caused me so much pain, yet when I wanted to hurt him it felt wrong.

Ty had a small smile on his lips as his eyes stayed with mine, and he simply kissed my forehead.

"This is why I love you."

He turned and left with that, and I grew even more confused.

I hesitated, "But… but what do I do?"

He stopped, his back to me. I just noticed he wore the uniform identical to mine, the sword visible on his back a little foreign to his usual look, and he straightened slightly.

"You'll know what to do when you see him." He stated seriously, not even glancing back but looking straight ahead, walking out of the room after he gave his advice.

The words both shocked and settled me, knowing he was right. I would know what to do when I saw Chang Luen, but the problem was… I wouldn't have a second to stop and think. My instincts would have to take over, and that was what I feared the most. What would I do? What was I capable of doing to this evil man whom I've hated for nine years? I wasn't sure, and that uncertainty was scary.

I perched on a roof a block away from the center of the city, my eyes raking over the scene in front of me, a cool breeze washing over us as the first guard came into view. The sun still wasn't breaking through the clouds as we waited for the guards to be taken out, and my nerves were growing a little anxious. I wanted to get this over with, to end all of this madness and fighting, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Man… I was starting to be like Korra.

I saw the first attack men move into place from where I was, taking down the guards with ease as Ren and Leon lead them forward, and I knew it was time to move.

I signaled Ty and Hana who were behind me it was time, and they nodded. It was now or never.

I stayed low, not letting my head be seen from below as we ran across the roof top, and I saw our opening. The surrounding guards were dropping like flies and some people had started to notice. There was a stir in the crowd, and my eyes trailed through everyone until I found the stage.

Standing there, looking confused by the uprising was a tall and thin man, pale with black hair and beady amber eyes. He looked angry and tired, angry at the crowd and tired most likely from no rest, and he strode to the front of the stage and looked over everything. He wore a suit close to lieutenant's uniform, signaling he was of higher office than any of the chi blockers, and his frowned expression was unattractive. His face almost made my blood boil through my skin, but I kept it together. I would have my chance in a minute, I would take him down then.

"What the hell is going on?!" He addressed the crowd angrily, looking around for an answer.

The noise of the crowd only got louder and soon enough I saw the reason why. The team of twenty was rushing in, taking chi blocker after chi blocker down, and people were happy about it. They were starting to revolt.

I took the chance and jumped off the roof, hands spitting fire and helping my move, propelling me from the roof towards the stage. I could hear a few gasps from the crowd mix with the wind rushing in my ears, and I could only smirk.

_I can fly…bitch_, I thought to myself directed towards Chang Luen, his expression as shocked as the faces of the three guards surrounding him.

I could hear Ty doing the same, Hana either getting a ride from him or doing something similar with a form of water, but I couldn't focus on them. My top priority was Chang Luen.

I landed on the stage, rolling onto one knee before standing to break impact, and I locked eyes with Chang Luen. There was a hush over a good part of the crowd as they watched, some still in an uproar of the fighting around them, but most were watching the two of us. Ty and Hana had landed on the stage a little behind me but they didn't move closer, just like Chang Luen's guards weren't moving. They all wanted to see what would happen before they attacked.

Chang Luen's eyes ran over my features, and a sudden smirk broke his lips, surprising me even if I didn't show it.

"I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait until you found me. Took you what, nine years? Why so long?" He asked smugly, smirking evilly as he raised an eyebrow at me.

He knew who I was, he knew EXACTLY what he did to me. That made me want to just kill him right there and then, but I had to play this smoothly and sneakily.

I paused then replied simply with no emotion, "So you remember, huh?"

"Absolutely. Best mugging I ever did."

I held my tongue.

"Really? Well I'm glad we could help you out, my parents were always generous people."

The reply puzzled him, and it showed all over his face. That's exactly what I wanted to do, confuse and disorient him, then take him down with ease.

"Wha-" he shook his head quickly, "But I murdered them. Murdered! What's wrong with you? You should be mad, no furious with me." He inferred, letting his guard down with disbelief.

I simply shrugged, the emotions locked inside begging to lash out. Truth was I was furious and pissed off, wanting to burn him to a crisp, but that wouldn't help me take him down. If I lashed out and did things without thinking, I would most likely fail or regret my actions later. I had to be smart… even if it was hard.

"What did you hate your parents or something?" he continued, "Or did you just forgive me? Why are you so calm about this?" Those last words sparked the fire inside me and I knew I had to act.

"I'll never forgive you." And I attacked.

Fire flew from my hands towards Chang Luen, curling from my fingertips and forming three giant streams headed towards his body. This caught him by surprise, and he barley had a second to react, throwing the fire away from his body as it almost reaches him.

That's when hell broke loose.

The people watching started the loudest uproar yet as guards and out team members fought, and most of the crowd that was let free was running for their lives. Ty and Hana had run forward after I shot the fire, but the Equalists guards did also. It was three against two and they were fighting with everything they got, neither side holding back.

I turned back to Chang Luen just in time to see the jets of fire hurled at my face. I ducked, feeling the heat from the flames just missing my head, and I looked back at him. He was in his stance and ready to fight.

I kicked my legs out, fire shooting from my feet and propelling me backwards a little. The fire swirled in the air and went towards Chang Luen, only to be side stepped as he dodged it. I could see him growl in frustration and regain his balance as I stood. It was on now.

I didn't know how the crowd was doing, but the noise seemed to die down a little, and I was worried about Ty and the Equalists. Even if they were just off to my left, I couldn't really see what was going on, and I hoped there were ok. If either of them got hurt, I wouldn't know if I'd forgive myself.

Chang Luen shot some more fire at me which I parted and walked through with ease, and we were much closer than before. I pulled my sword from my back and lit the edge of fire as I swung, barley missing his chest. He stepped back surprised, but then smirked, pulling his own sword.

"So that's how you wanna play it? Fine then, let's do this."

Our swords clashed and fire was spit from the tips, both of us using firebending along with the sword skills. The stream from his blade barley missed my head, and I felt him trying to angle it down towards my face. I pulled from the blade embrace and swung at his side, nicking it right along his ribs. He cried out, not hiding the fact I had cut him, and I saw the anger grow inside of him.

He swung then kicked at me, the sword missing but his foot connecting with my gut, and I grunted as I fell and skidded across the stage from the forceful kick. Damn he had some strength to him, but I wouldn't let that get to me.

I stood, gripping my blade, and I attacked again, swinging faster and with more intent. He delivered the blows, our power almost matched. I felt his blade cut my shoulder and left leg, making me stumble a bit, but not stopping me from cutting his arm and the right side of his chest. Fire from my blade burnt the area around the cut, and he growled in pain filled anger.

He glared at me, "How are you beating me? You're only a child! I'm better than you!"

I tripped him with a side kick and had my blade at him throat in a matter of seconds. The noise from the crowd was completely gone, and the ruckus of Ty and Hana's fight had stopped a moment ago. I knew Chang Luen and I were the only ones fighting left, and I had just ended that. I felt my breath was a little rigid from the fighting and my shoulder and leg burn unhappily, but that didn't matter. Right now all that mattered was how I was going to finish this.

All eyes were on us, I knew that much, but I wouldn't break my eye connection with Chang Luen. He was scared, but it turned smug rather quickly as the blade pushed into him neck.

"Do it, come on. You've wanted to finish me for nine years. Why don't you just take me out?" he paused, my eyes darting all over his expression, "DO IT!"

I pulled the blade across him neck, but not hard enough to kill him. It made a thin cut stretching across his entire neck, then I took my finger and burnt it close, the scar appearing already. I had done it, I had thought before I acted, and it turned out better than I thought, no regret and Chang Luen got a scar to remember me by.

He gripped his neck in pain, but looked at me confused as I moved away from him and started to walk over to Ty and Hana, who were just as surprised as Chang Luen.

"Why didn't you do it? I wouldn't have shown you such mercy." He sated, looking at me without moving.

I stopped walking, keeping my back to him as I glanced over my shoulder slightly to glance at him.

"I know that, and that's exactly why I showed you mercy. I'm not a heartless killer, and you don't deserve the comfort of death or any form of forgiveness. I'm going to let you rot in jail for the rest of your life, knowing what you've done, and looking at that scar every day, remembering how a sixteen year old girl was more of a human than you." I replied quietly, turned back towards my friends as I ended my answer.

I hear some of the team members tie him up and take him away. I didn't want to watch him leave, one part of me hating the fact I didn't end it right there and then, but I knew where ever my parents were that they were proud of me. I had done the right thing, even if it wasn't the exact thing I wanted to do.

We all sat in a small room, waiting impatiently for Katara to help Korra, and everyone's nerves in the room were through the roof. They had exposed Amon, and even if he got away, they knew he was gone for good. Bolin, Asami and General Iroh from the United Force had taken out the air planes and stopped Mr. Sato, and pair that with our victorious liberation of city benders, and we had won the war. Only problem was… Korra had her bending taken away when she and Mako were fighting him. She had airbending, because when Amon took her bending her airbending was still locked and when she saw Amon almost take Mako's bending she somehow unlocked it(I'm not gonna lie that's called dedication), but the other three elements were taken away from her.

We took her to Katara, the best healer in the world, and she's been working of Korra for hours now. After we arrived, Hana started to heal everyone that needed it, but by this point in time we were all just waiting around to see what was going to happen.

I was sitting with Hana, Ty and Ren on one part of the room with Leon standing behind our couch, while everyone else was spread out around the room. I sat on Ty's lap so Hana and Ren had room on the couch, and my eyes were fixed on the door to the other room. I wanted Katara to heal Korra, she just had to. She was the best healer in the world… she had to fix Korra.

Ty's arms were around my waist and he pulled me back to lay against him, which I did, but my eyes were still on the door. His chin rested on my shoulder and he stroked the side of my arm with the back of his fingers soothing me. I was anxious, I wanted Korra healed. I still hadn't told my brother about my side of the mission and they had to know.

As if reading my thoughts, Mako spoke up quietly.

"Jade? We know how everything went, except for your mission. What happened?"

Everyone's attention went from the clawing anticipation of waiting to me, but my eyes never left the door.

"You know how I worked for Lee while you guys helped Shady Shin out when we were younger? Well he had told me of a secret bunker where all the gangsters went when they needed refuge. I found him there with every gangster of the city, and I made a deal with Lightning Bolt Zolt to have him and his men help us liberate the city. After a little persuasion, he agreed and we started making plans to liberate the benders.

"After we completely planned everything out, Zolt told me Amon's third in command and the man running the holding of the benders was Chang Luen… the man who killed our parents."

The air grew quiet for a moment as people absorbed this information, then I continued.

"We went ahead with the mission. There was fighting and violence, but we got everyone out. I had Chang Luen at the neck, my blade was right there… but I couldn't do it. Some part of me wouldn't kill him, I couldn't. Instead I left him a scar across his neck to remember our meeting, then I left him be taken to jail. That's what happened." I finished quietly, eyes on the door while my voice carried out, and I let everyone know the story.

Ty's arms tightened around me a little while everyone stayed quiet, then Bolin spoke.

"I'm proud of you little sis. You did more than Mako or I could do. Good job."

I've never heard Bolin so serious, and I turned to smile a little at him. He smiled back, so did Mako, and we understood each other perfectly. Even if it wasn't the revenge we craved, it was what our parents would want us to do.

When we heard the door open, we all looked, and a sad Katara walked out. We all stood and waited for her to speak.

"I've tried everything in my power, but… I cannot restore Korra's bending."

Everyone was silent, but Lin Be Fong spoke after a moment.

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry there is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara spoke sadly, admitting the one thing no one wanted to hear.

The door re opened and Korra walked out. She closed it and kept her head down, not looking at any of us, not even her parents. Then she stopped, looking up finally, and her eyes went over everyone's faces.

Tenzin spoke first, "It's going to be alright Korra."

Korra's face just grew sadder as she replied, "No… it's not."

She walked towards the door. She grabbed her parka and slid it on, walking out without another word. No one stopped her. Mako made an attempt to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. She left the house, leaving all of us to stand there, watching her.

Mako grew some courage and walked out after Korra, closing the door behind him. Everyone stayed quiet, but as I watched Master Katara slip back into the room and close the door, I had a question burning in the back of my mind.

I let go of Ty's hand and moved towards the door. I had a feeling this was the only time I would be able to ask it, so I wanted to get it out now, even if it wasn't the proper time really.

I stepped into the room, closing the door and getting on my knees, bowing low to the world's best water bender.

"Master Katara, I'd hate to be a bother, but I have a question… if you'd let me ask it."

I kept my face down, waiting for her to reply, hoping she'd let me ask it.

The last thing I expected was to hear her laugh and calmly say, "You don't have to bow, it's ok. Please, what's your question? Come sit next to me."

I brought my head up and saw her sitting on a cushion with an empty one next to her. I hid my slightly gulp, and I sat next to here. She was a master waterbender, and she had asked me to sit with her? I was happy, but very humbled.

"So what's your question?" She asked, smiling sweetly with curiosity. I couldn't help but smile back at the older woman.

"Well, a while ago I was reading the old tales about you and your friends, and I came across the one story of you and Firelord Zuko going to face the man that killed your mother. I just kinda did the same thing today with the man who killed my parents. I was wondering," I paused and looked away from her, "How do you deal with that little voice in the back of your head telling you to kill him? Why is it still there? Is it there forever?" I felt kind of bad asking her this, but I wanted to know. The voice was growing a little bit bigger the longer I ignored it.

I glanced at her, and she was staring off a little.

"When Zuko and I face the man who killed my mother, I really wanted to kill him, and I was close too. But I couldn't do it, I knew my mother wouldn't want me to, and I'm guessing your parents would feel the same about the man who killed them. But yes, that voice is hard, and it takes a long time for it to go away. But it will eventually leave and you'll be at peace. I promise. It'll be hard for a while, but with good friends and a little time, things will start to heal."

I couldn't help but truly smile at the waterbending master, Katara returning the smile when she looked at me, and I nodded.

"Thank you Master Katara, I really do appreciate it. It means a lot, especially to a firebender like me."

We both laughed at the last part, Katara smiling again.

"Well some firebenders aren't bad, like you and your brothers, but most are hot headed."

"I can agree to that." I agreed nodding, making her smile.

Before Master Katara could speak again, Tenzin popped his head in excitedly. He calmed down, clearing his throat before speaking, and he looked at us.

"Mother, Jade, sorry to interrupt, but you must come quickly. Korra has unlocked her spiritual side of her. She went into the Avatar state."

Tenzin's worlds cause both of us to practically jump up and run out of the room.

Minutes later, Korra used her Avatar State to heal Lin, returning her bending, and everything was right again. We had to stay a few days in the South Pole until we could head back to Republic City, and I was packing my back to head back. I had a small room all to myself, around the size of my room in the arena, and I looked out the window at the snowy land.

It was odd to see snow since I had never seen it before, but I liked it. It was cool and beautiful, and so delicate. Mako thought I was weird since I liked it, but I could help but like it.

"Beautiful, right?" someone asked from my doorway.

I turned to look at them, and I smile softly when I saw Ty. My back was leaning against the window and I looked at him. He wore a white shirt and black pants, no shoes which was odd since we were in the South Pole, and his hair was exactly how I wanted it. His purple eyes were a deep color, and I smiled even more when I saw how happy they looked.

He started walking towards me as I replied, "The view? Absolutely, snow it awesome."

His hands held onto the ledge of the window at both sides of my hips and he touched his forehead to mine.

"Well I was really talking about you, but the snow it nice too."

I only rolled my eyes at his cheese, and I commented, "Hey now, don't go all sappy on me. You've been spending too much time with Bolin."

He laughed and smiled at me.

"True, that's very true," he paused, "You ready to go back home?"

I thought about it. Yeah, I was, but things would be different. A good different though, and I was actually really looking forward to it.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am."

He kissed me lightly, our lips fitting perfectly as always, and I closed my eyes with a smile.

Everything was going to be good now… if not perfect.

**(Yay good ending! There is an epilogue if you want to read it, but you don't have to. Hope you liked it, reviews are encouraged! Hope it wasn't too different for your liking. )**


	27. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

**(Just a cute little Epilogue doesn't really do much to the story except have a nice happy ending I'm a Disney Freak so I'm usually obsessed with happy endings haha always have been Enjoy)**

"Mommy!"

My head shot up from the paper I was reading toward my office door. It was seven in the morning, Ty was still asleep and the sun was just starting to come up, so when I heard the little voice I was surprised. My kids were my kids, so that meant they didn't wake up till later in the day. I had been waking up early recently to finish some paper work for my job, and I was the only one awake till like ten or eleven.

I had gotten a job offer with Lin and her police force, but I had turned it down. Instead, I worked with Toza first rebuilding the arena, then counting all the money and accounting. It isn't as hard as it seems, and Toza pays awesomely. Ty works at the power plant still with Mako, but both are The Co Managers of the plant, making more money than before. Hana and Ren were happily married with two kids, and they still didn't have to work for their families' money. Korra had her Avatar duties, and I'm pretty sure Bolin developed his own sportswear line. I wasn't sure, I hadn't seen them in a while, but that was going to change. Today was a reunion and we were all going to see each other again, and saying I was ecstatic was an understatement.

My eyes went to the door and a little black haired head popped in. His deep purple eyes were wide as they looked at me, and his hair hung down his forehead a little. He wore a baggy white T-shirt and black pants for his pajamas, and when he saw me, he ran from the door and jumped on to my lap.

Tao squirmed on my lap, and my five year old looked up at me.

"Mommy are Auntie Hana, Uncle Ren, Feng and Li coming over today?" Tao asked excited, wiggling happily as his thin arms held onto my neck. I could only smile at his enthusiasm and nod.

Feng and Li were Hana's kids, Li being Tao's age and Feng being sixteen like my daughter, Juan. Yes our kids' names are slightly like ours, Tao and Juan, but it was ok with Ty and me, so we went with it. Hana and my kids had bonded their whole lives, both outside and inside of school. Yes I made my kids go to school, being the hypocrite I was, but I didn't care. They were going to school to be smart and get good jobs, that's all I asked of them.

His smile grew bigger and he kept asking questions.

"What about Uncle Mako and Aunt Korra? Uncle Bolin?"

"Yes, yes and of course."

The five year old almost jumped off of my lap with happiness, and he started to head towards the door.

"I'm telling sissy!" He squealed, running from the room. I froze, oh no! My daughter was not a morning person… on any day of the week.

I ran after Tao and tried to make it to Juan's room before him with no luck. He was jumping on her bed as the sixteen year old was startled awake. Her dark brown hair was messy and her brilliant blue eyes tried, and I tried to hide my smirk as she glared at her brother.

"I told you not to wake me up squirt." She almost growled, Tao stopping his movement.

He looked at her, then said, "But… Today Li and Feng are coming over."

The words caused her eyes to grow a little and a smile to break her lips. She looked at me, sitting up a little as Tao sat on her lap.

"Is that true mom?"

I nodded yet again to them, and Juan tried to hide her blush but not her smile. Since Feng and Juan TECNICALLY weren't related, I knew they had a thing for each other for a long time. Hana and I had talked about it for a long time, and we found it cute but almost predictable. It was like the Spirits wanted Hana and I to be closer friends.

Juan smiled and replied, "Well then I better get ready." And she went to the bathroom without realizing she had around three hours till they were coming over. Tao looked at me, and I smiled.

"Come on baby, let's go get your daddy!"

He smiled wildly and moved off her bed to take my head as we headed to my room.

Three hours later, a door bell sounding noise was heard around my house, and I looked towards the door. Juan was still in her room, Tao was playing in our living room, and Ty and I were relaxing while watching Tao play. When the bell was sounded, Tao was already running to the door and he swung it open, revealing my best friend and her family.

I stood, moving to the door and hugged Hana, smiling happily.

"Long time no see girl." I spoke joyfully, laughing as we squeezed each other.

We pulled back and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"It's great to see you too Jade. It has been way too long hasn't it?" She thought, smiling as she did. I nodded in agreement before opening the door and letting them in.

Hana stepped in with Ren and her kids fallowing, Li running forward and hugging my legs as Feng stood back quickly and smiled a little as he watched the scene before him.

"Hey there Li," I ruffled his hair affectionately, "Your buddy Tao's already back in the living room if you want to join him." He only ran off with a quick thanks, and I laughed.

Feng stepped in and smiled more, hugging me as he asked, "Hey Mrs. Jade. How are you?"

"I'm fine Feng. Juan's upstairs, second door on the left."

He headed up with a slight nod in thanks, and Ty grumbled after him.

"Keep the door open."

I nudged him quickly but smirked, rolling my eyes. He was a very protective father over his daughter, and even if it was cute sometimes, it was unnecessary other times. Hana and Ren only laughed at this, and I led them into the spare back room.

We spoke of jobs and work for a while before Korra and Mako showed up, and then Bolin after them, around ten minutes behind them. We all sat in the back room, chairs and couches all around for everyone, and we just caught up on life.

"So Jade," Mako started, leaning back and looking at me, "How are my niece and nephew doing?" I saw encouraging nods from a few others, and I smiled a little.

"Ah they're great. Juan is doing great in school and even if Tao is a little wild, he's doing great too. Both are healthy firebenders and I'm happy to report, while we all knew Juan was a color bender, the other day Tao shot out his first shot of blue fire." I told proudly, nodding a little.

"That's great!" Korra replied smiling, everyone else agreeing with her.

I was happy that my children were color firebenders, it meant I passed my gene on successfully, and I was glad the legacy could continue.

Hana and Ren spoke about how Feng was improving with his waterbending and how Li was just starting to firebend. Our kids were really growing up quick.

"It felt like only yesterday we were sleeping in a tent and coming up with ways to stop Amon." I interjected, shaking my head in disbelief. Everyone nodded in agreement, and some sighed a little.

"Those were good times, even if they were during a bad time." Korra reflected, looking at us of us then stopping on Mako.

"Yeah, they were." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

I smiled, leaning more against Ty, and I thought about all our memories.

From dark probending, to meeting Ty, to being kidnapped, to planning Amon's attack, to our successful liberation… every memory was worth keeping. Everything happened for a reason, and I was glad it did.

The door opened to the room, and a tired looking Tao and a half asleep Li walked in. We had all talked for about four hours in total, and these two must have been tired from running around and playing with no nap.

Tao crawled up into my lap and laid on me, shutting his eyes.

"Hey bud, you need a nap?"

He only nodded in reply, and I gently picked him up.

"I'll be right back, Hana you can bring Li if he needs a nap too."

She took my offer and stood, the two of us leaving while everyone else stayed.

We walked up stairs, passing Juan's room, and I looked in, stopping in my tracks. I stifled the _Aww_ that wanted to come out of my mouth, as Hana and I looked at the scene in her room.

With the door open yes, the two had fallen asleep with the radio playing, Juan's head on Feng's chest, his hands behind his head. Both were in what looked like a heavy sleep, and I shook my head. Not only little kids needed naps.

Hana and I walked into Tao's room, and set them down for a nap. I brushed the small bangs on Tao's head away from his eyes and smiled, turning to Hana.

"We're really lucky, aren't we?" I asked quietly, looking at my best friend.

Her head turned up from her son and looked at me, smiling when she heard my question.

"Yes… yes we are. I never thought my life would be this good. I'm glad we're friends, cause without you… this wouldn't have happened." She admitted, making the word touch me in the best way possible. I felt the warmth inside of me, and I hugged her again.

"Thanks for being my friend too."

After we all had dinner and talked even more, everyone started to leave.

Mako and Korra left first, announcing earlier that day that Korra was pregnant, and the two left with big smiles on their faces. Of course we had celebrated the news, and I was happy to finally get my first niece or nephew. There wasn't really anything bigger than that news wise. Korra was keeping the city's peace, Bolin had found a girlfriend, Ren had gotten more production with his company, and everyone was just doing well.

Bolin left after Mako and Korra, and Hana and Ren were the lasts to leave. Li sleepily said good bye to an almost passed out Tao, and Feng wished Juan a good night, promising to see her in school the next week. I didn't miss it when he kissed her cheek secretively, but I decided to keep it a secret. No point in blowing their secret just yet, they would tell us when they were ready.

Ren gave me a hug and Ty a handshake they had done their whole life, and Hana gave us both hugs.

"We have to do this again soon." She requested, holding Li like I was holding Tao, heading towards the door.

"Defiantly, hopefully very soon, we'll see you around Hana." I urged, smiling slightly tired as we waved them good bye. They left and Ty closed the door, the house becoming oddly quiet.

We both walked up and tucked Tao in, Juan giving us both a kiss good night before almost skipping back to her room.

Ty took my hand and led us back to our room, pulling me on top of his chest as we flopped down on our bed, exhausted. Keeping people entertained was hard, even if they were your family… or practically your family.

I had my eyes closed as I listened to Ty's steady heart beat, and his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"We did a good job today babe." He commented, sounded just as sleepy as I felt.

I only nodded, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck and sighing happily. I was so warm and comfortable, I didn't want to move.

"Hey, Jade… do you think we should get changed into pajamas?" Ty wondered, his voice towards the ceiling and his eyes closed.

I breathed in, about to reply, when I thought better of it and just shook my head, moving closer.

He laughed and pulled the blankets up and around us, making us warmer and making me sleepier.

I smiled right before I fell asleep.

Life… was good.

**~The End!~**

**(Yay! Well that's it for this story! I hope you read other stories I will post later and I would love your reviews! )**


End file.
